Konohigh: Second Year
by pokefreak59
Summary: The sequel to my first fanfic, Konohigh. If you haven't read it don't read this one until you do. Continuation of the second ending of Naruto Shippuden...my version at least. NaruxHina,ShikaxTema pairing as well as others
1. The Last Day

**Well here it is, the first chapter to the Konohigh sequel. Would have been done faster but I have STILL have no internet...plus I got a bit lazy lol.**

**Might still be some mistakes (I usually don't proofread until after I post it) Hope I didnt make you guys wait too long. **

**Things will start off a bit slow, but wil pick up pretty fast. **

* * *

"Well today's the last day of summer." Naruto yawned and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. "Is it just me or did summer go by too fast?" He rested his chin on Hinata's shoulder.

They were sitting at the edge of a short wooden pier in Konoha East Park looking out over the lake. Hinata was sitting near the water edge with Naruto behind her; together they watched the sunset.

"It did, but it was a fun vacation." She smiled and wrapped her hands in Naruto's.

"Too bad for Ino; Sasuke decided to switch schools this year." He laughed. "She really had no idea that Sasuke couldn't stand her."

"Did he say what school he was going to?" Hinata asked him.

"He's switching to my old school, Whirlpool High. He's going to be living with his aunt and uncle." He told her.

"Ino is going to be calling him every chance she gets now." Hinata giggled. "Come on let's go home now."

Naruto backed up, got to his feet then helped Hinata up "Let's go to your house today." Naruto told her holding her hand. "I haven't been there in a while." They walked back to into the park.

Hinata sighed then looked down at the ground.

"Hanabi still has that crush on me?" He asked swinging their arms to and fro.

"I wouldn't call it a crush anymore. You're all she talks about day and night." She lifted her head and looked around the park. To the left was a tennis court, and on the right was a playground for kids, around that was a trail for people who felt like jogging. "I found a picture of you under her pillow the other day."

Naruto let out a laugh "Man that's too cute!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "It's not like you're afraid she'll take me, are you?"

"Well…no…but…" Hinata tried to find something to say.

"She's like 3 years younger than us." Naruto let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "C'mon, if we got to my house I'm gonna have to deal with gramps annoying questions about you."

Hinata blushed remembering the last few times she had gone to Naruto's house and Jiraiya, his godfather, had been there. He had asked her questions like, 'Hinata, did you bust increase again?' and 'So what would you want your first time to be like?' She of course had just blushed like crazy and then Naruto had kicked him out of the room they were in.

"Alright, but just for a little while, I don't want Hanabi to pester us." Hinata told him. Naruto smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her face to turn a light pink.

* * *

"So Naruto you like what I did with my hair?" Hanabi spun around clockwise, her long brown hair twirling with her. They were all in the living room watching television.

Naruto smiled lightly and nodded "It got longer."

"I know right? I've never had my hair this long before so sometimes it's hard to wash it and take care of it." She said twirling her fingers through her hair.

"I see what you meant." Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear. "But come on even you have to admit that it's cute."

"I guess so." Hinata forced a smile. "Naruto how about we go upstairs to my room for a while?" She asked him and stood up.

Naruto nodded and followed her, and behind him was Hanabi. "We can hang out there now!" She giggled.

"Hanabi, how about me and Hinata spend some time alone together?" Naruto asked her looking into her pupil-less eyes, which made her blush similar to how Hinata would when they first started going out.

She looked away and nodded. She walked out to the backyard and left them alone. _Naruto is so…so…I can't even describe it! _She shouted in her head. _I know he sees me as just a kid but one day he won't. _She thought with a devilish grin on her face.

Naruto returned his attention to Hinata and said "Where were we?" He smiled.

When they got inside her room Naruto looked around noticing it was different. "You changed things a bit."

"Not too much though. " Hinata said walking over to the stereo and put in a CD.

"You changed the color to light blue." He pointed at the walls. "And you put a up a few posters…and that stereo is new too." He laughed and sat down on her bed which was to the left of the window in the center of the room.

Hinata pushed play and lowered the volume of the song so it was just barely noticeable then took her seat right next to Naruto at the foot of the bed.

"Something on your mind?" Naruto turned to face her.

"Well…sort of…" She began twiddling her fingers. "We've been dating each other for about five months now…right?"

"Before you say anything else." Naruto cut her off "Close your eyes and stand back up for a second. " Hinata stood up and shut her eyes. Naruto reached into his pocket and stood behind Hinata. He took out a necklace and wrapped it around her neck. "Alright open them."

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at the silver necklace around her neck. It read 'NaruHina'. Hinata gasped and covered her mouth.

"It's a few days early from our anniversary but I couldn't wait. It's a bit corny…you like it?" Naruto looked away.

"I love it!" She yelled and threw herself at Naruto landing on top of him on her bed.

"Glad to hear that." He laughed and looked up at her smiling face. He brought himself up and kissed her.

Hinata returned the kiss and closed her eyes. Naruto made Hinata open her lips more and then slipped his tongue inside. Somehow they had turned over and Naruto was now on top. Hinata felt Naruto's hands slowly slide up from her waist to her belly to her breasts. As soon as she felt this she began to moan lowly.

Naruto broke the kiss and lightly squeezed her breasts which made her give a quick yelp of pleasure. He smiled and kissed her again, and then there was a knock on the door. Naruto and Hinata gasped and sat up on the bed.

"C-Come in." Hinata said catching her breath.

Midori, one of Hinata's maids, opened the door "I just wanted to know if," She noticed Naruto sitting next to her "Hello there Naruto." She smiled at him and he waved back. "I wanted to know if you were packed up for school tomorrow."

"Yes, I packed everything this morning." Hinata said.

"Just wanted to know. I'll leave you two alone now." She walked out and closed the door. _She's growing up so fast. _She thought to herself as she walked down the hallway and parted some of her long red hair out of eyes.

"Think she's freak out if she caught us like that?" Naruto asked laughing.

"I think so. She can get a bit overprotective at times."

"I better get going now." Naruto leaned over to Hinata and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinata kissed his cheek as well and smiled "OK good night Naruto."

"Good night." Naruto waved and left the house. _I think I'm actually looking forward to school this year. _Naruto thought as he walked down the street. _I get to start this year with friends instead of enemies. I can join that Martial Arts club, and I got the best girl a guy can ask for. _

_

* * *

_

When he arrived at his house he went to the kitchen and began to heat up some ramen. As he sat down to eat, Jiraiya, his godfather, sat down across from him with the usual big perverted smile he always has after he has a date with Hinata.

_Crap…here it comes._

"So what happened?" He asked "Did you get touchy feely with her again?"

"Nothing happened." Naruto tried to end the conversation "We just went to the park and then went to her house to watch some television."

"Liar!" Jiraiya smacked his fists on the table and pointed a finger at him "Something happened or you wouldn't smell like perfume right now." Jiraiya walked over to Naruto's side and put his arm around his shoulder. "Come on tell me. I'd be proud not mad."

"You're just gonna use it as material for those damn dirty books." Naruto finished up his ramen and headed out the kitchen. "We made out a bit but that's it!" Naruto went upstairs to his room and shut the door.

Jiraiya sighed and crossed his arms. "That's it? You'd think that a boy his age would be ready to do other things." He laughed perversely and went to the living room. "Was there something I came downstairs to do?"

* * *

Hinata changed into her sleeping clothes, a plain white night gown and took out a book from her closet. After she had gotten comfortable on her bed she opened up the book and began reading.

Hanabi opened the door and sat down at the foot of her sisters bed. "So what did you and Naruto do?"

"We just talked." Hinata said without looking up.

"I thought you would do more things…you really area a boring girlfriend." Hanabi said and moved closer to her sister. She noticed the necklace around her neck and reached out for it. "Did Naruto give you this?" She cried and reached out for it.

Hinata backed away "Yes he did. It was for our anniversary." Hinata smiled, but then quickly turned to shock. "I forgot to tell him!" She covered her mouth.

"Tell him what?!" Hanabi bounced up and down. _This has got to be good. _

"Go to sleep Hanabi." Hinata pointed to her door. "School starts tomorrow and we need to go to sleep early."

"Fifteen years old and still going to sleep before ten…boring." Hanabi grumbled to herself as she left the room, closing the door on the way out.

"I was so happy about this necklace that it slipped my mind…and I was the one who started the conversation." She laughed to herself. "I'll tell him tomorrow at school."

The door opened up and Hanabi poked her nose through it "I'm going to want to read that one when you're done with it." Was all she said and closed the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you liked/disliked what I improved on blah blah blah since my first story. **

**Review!!!**


	2. Schedules

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. The noise surprised him and made him fall out of his bed.

"Wha…." He got up and hit the 'Off' Button on the clock. "Haven't heard that sound in a few months." He stretched and walked to the bathroom still half asleep. He showered and got dressed for school. He wore the school's uniform black pants and short sleeved white collared shirt.

He decided not to wear the black jacket yet as it was still summer and would get hot later on during the day. He went downstairs and met Jiraiya already having his breakfast; eggs with three slices of toast and coffee.

"Good you're up." Naruto yawned as he walked to the refrigerator. He took out orange juice and some frozen waffles out of the freezer. "Now I won't have to waste time trying to wake you up." He put the waffles in the toaster and sat down at the table. He looked over to see what he was reading. He only needed to see the picture on the cover.

"You're sick…" Naruto scowled at him "It's not even 6:30 and you're looking at that stuff."

"It's the swimsuit edition!" Jiraiya laughed showing him the cover of the magazine. It had a girl in a blue bikini bending over, giving the viewer a look at her ass. "Wanna peek?" He offered it to him.

"No thanks." Naruto grabbed his waffles and went to the living room to eat.

"Your loss." Jiraiya opened the magazine again. "This girl is wearing a thong!" He called out but Naruto did not respond.

After Naruto finished his breakfast he brushed his teeth, and then headed out for school. _I can't have people knowing he's taking care of me. _When he got outside it was still dark, and the sun wouldn't come up for a few more minutes. His walk would last about 15-20 minutes. When he reached the first intersection the light was red.

_Every time…Why can't it ever be green when I get here? _He yawned and looked at all the streets. "Well there aren't any cars coming." He began crossing the street, then when he was halfway across he heard someone walking from behind him. _Is that…_

A girl with green hair tied back walked past him. She was practically dragging her feet across the street and her eyes were still closed. She had blue sling bag around her waist.

Naruto smiled to himself and greeted her "Hey Wynn." Last year he had run into her a few time trudging her way to school. He sometimes talked to her on the way.

"….Good…." She responded and continued walking.

"Still hate waking up early huh?" Naruto said and walked side by side with her. "So how's everyone…wait how come you're wearing the school uniform instead the magic club uniform?"

Wynn mumbled something but Naruto couldn't make out what she said.

"What?" Naruto clapped his hands as hard as he could.

"Huh?" Wynn stopped and looked around her. "Oh yeah…school." She yawned. "Hey Naruto, how was summer?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Great, now answer my questions." Naruto repeated them.

"Hiita is fine, Aussa still trying to get a hold of earth magic, and Eria alright I guess. She's not so sad anymore." She told him "And they're might not be a magic club this year. The clubs president and vice-president graduated last year. So we're going to have to need someone to take over."

"Oh..so what exactly did you do in that club anyways?" Naruto asked her.

"Well everyone else discussed magic spells, potions, and practiced them....but I did something else." She laughed out loud maniacally, her hands in a claw like form and a crazed look in her eye.

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'll tell you that another time." She grinned evilly at him. "See you later." She told him and walked into school gates.

_Oh we're already here._ He looked at the big stone statue in the shape of a diamond and turned his attention to the boards in front of it. On them were the students name and their first class. There weren't many kids this early so he was one of the first kids to find his class.

"Uzumaki…there we go. Room 301…that's Kurenai's room, guess I got Art again." He searched for his friend's names to see if they got same class as well. "Hyuuga…yes! We're in the same class." He said happily "Now Shikamaru and Choji…yup we all got the same class."

Just as he finished that sentence someone put their hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked to his side and saw his friend Shikamaru.

"Yo." He said and yawned "So we all got the same class again?" He was wearing the same clothes as Naruto was.

"Hey Shikamaru, yeah we do, first class at least." Naruto said. "We just have to wait for Hinata and Choji to get here."

"Well I saw Choji on the way here. He's not too far from here."

"There's Hinata!" Naruto pointed to her. She was wearing a white collared shirt and a navy blue skirt that went a little past her knees. He ran to the entrance and hugged her.

"Good Morning!" She said startled.

"We got the same class." He told her. "It's Kurenai's class."

"Hope I'm in that class too." Choji said. He wore the white collared shirt and baggy navy blue shorts.

"Yo buddy. Yeah you are." Naruto told him. The four of them sat under the big oak tree and exchanged stories of what they did until the bell rang.

* * *

The four of them were the first people in class.

"Good morning Kurenai sensei." Hinata was the first to greet her.

"Good morning kids." She gave them that warm smile she always gave did. "You're already together?" She said as she opened the door and stood by it to help other kids find their class.

Hinata nodded and turned to her friends. "Same seats as last year?"

"Let's sit down in the back." Shikamaru pointed. "That way we can get out through the back exit." Everyone agreed and sat down at the table by the back door. Hinata and Naruto sat together with Shikamaru and Choji across from them.

"The place looks the same as last year." Naruto pointed out.

The room still had most of the same paintings and sketches from last year hanging up on the wall. The sculptures on the shelf were still there including Naruto's favorite of a nine tailed fox. The tables were arranged in the same way 8 tables on each side of the room and Kurenai's desk was on the far left of the room across from the board.

"We barely did anything last year, so this year should be easy right?" Choji asked taking out a honey bun from his bag.

"Already started with the snacks?" A voice told him.

Choji looked behind him and saw Ino take her seat at the table behind his. She had her long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. She was wearing the schools white collared shirt and khaki skirt that went to just above her knees.

"Hey Ino." Choji greeted her "Wanna bite?" He offered a piece.

"No thanks." She answered sounding depressed.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Choji cracked his knuckles at the mention of his name.

Shikamaru caught sight of that and chuckled. _He still hates him for that?_

Ino sunk her head into the table and whined. "Why did he have to switch school?" She cried loudly "We were having such a good time together." She lifted her head and turned to Hinata and Naruto "You two are so lucky…you both go to the same school and are even in the same class."

Naruto laughed and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek "Yeah we are." He looked at the door and saw the others coming in.

"Here comes Sakura and Tenten." Hinata waved at them. They were both wearing the same clothes and Ino.

Sakura waved back and took her seat next to Ino; Tenten sat down across from them, her back facing the others.

"Uh…who's that?" Naruto pointed at Tenten.

"I'm Tenten, but I already know who you are though." Tenten turned her seat to face them.

"How?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"I was in Guy's class with you last year. I saw when you kicked Sasuke's butt." She laughed.

"He got lucky!" Ino pounded her fist on the table. "Then Sasuke kicked his ass in the rematch a few weeks later."

The bell rang as she finished her sentence and Kurenai quieted the class down. "Alright everyone calm down." She stood in front of the board "I see some familiar faces here," She looked at Naruto's group "and some new ones." She looked over the rest of the class. "This can be a fun class or this can be your worst nightmare." She explained to rules of the class.

No getting loud, no selling anything, pick up after you, all the basics.

"Now you will be going to all of your classes and be staying there for an hour or so. I will hand out each of schedules so come to my desk when I call your name." She walked over to her desk and took out a stack of paper and called the first name. "Choji Akamichi."

"Hey Sakura, I just remembered," Naruto whispered to her "what happened to that guy I saw you kissing on the last day of school last year? Are you still dating him?"

"What!" Ino whisper screamed "You got a boyfriend?"

Sakura cheeks went red and she looked away. "I-I was not kissing him. He came out of nowhere and kissed me."

"But you seemed like you enjoyed it. I had to snap you back to reality." Naruto laughed.

Choji sat back down and looked over his schedule. "I got weight-training next…that means I got Anko." He cried.

"Doesn't Guy teach all the P.E classes?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura Haruno." Kurenai called out. "Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura and Hinata got out of their seats and went to pick up their schedules.

"Shikamaru Nara, Tenten."

Everyone swapped schedules and looked over each other's classes. Choji and Hinata shared the same 1st, 3rd, and 7th hour. The classes were Art, Geometry, and Choir.

Shikamaru had one other class with Hinata, English for 6th hour, and 4 others Choji.

"Eria Nishizawa."

"Did she say Eria?" Naruto looked up at his teacher and saw Eria walking to pick up her schedule. "No way." He stared her as she sat back down across the room.

Hinata forced a smile as she looked at her "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and finally Ino Yamanaka." Kurenai held out the papers as Naruto and Ino went up to get there papers.

Naruto looked over at Eria and gave her a small smile; she blushed and put her head down. _Guess she still likes me…_

"Alright let's see." Naruto took everyone's papers and put them in front of him. "You got to be kidding me…" He whined. "This is the only class me and Hinata have together!" Naruto scratched his hair and sighed "That sucks; at least I have Biology, with Shikamaru and Choji." He smiled at Hinata "We got the same lunch though."

Hinata smiled back at him. "That's alright, not much you can do about it."

Tenten tapped Choji's shoulder "Let us see."

The group handed their paper to the girls.

Sakura had Art and Biology with Naruto, Choir with Hinata and Choji, while Tenten and Ino had all of Naruto's classes.

"Here you go." Tenten handed them back. "Me and Ino got Naruto in all our classes." She smiled at the group.

_Lucky…but at least I get to see him every day. I wonder what classes Hayato has? There's gonna be trouble if him and Naruto are in the same class. _She looked over at Naruto's table. _Hinata is going to hate for breaking them up…but damn it I can't get him out of my head. I never even thought about Sasuke this much. _

"Sakura?" Ino tapped her shoulder and smiled "Thinking about your boyfriend? Who is he?"

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend. I barely know the guy he just kissed me."

Class went on with Kurenai explaining some of the projects they would be doing in the future. Returning students were expected to have more in their work. Then the bell for students to move to their next class rang. Everyone got out of their seats and got out.

* * *

**I kind of wrote too much on the schedule scene. I wanted to get everyones schedule somewhat clear....and that's usually what I did with my friends on the first day of school.**

**I feel this chapter was a bit long. Especially compared to some of my other stories first and second chapters. You guys don't mind long ones right? Because I know long chapter can get kind of tiresom to some. **

**Well hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. End of The First Day

**Things will start to pick starting this chapter. **

* * *

The group all took the back exit to get out of class, everyone split to go to their class. Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss and waved goodbye to her.

"I'll see you at lunch on the rooftop OK." Naruto said before he went upstairs with Ino. Hinata nodded and continued walking down the corridor.

"That's got to be rough for ya." Ino said folding her arms behind her head as she and Naruto walked up the stairs. "Only one class together."

"Worse for you; you don't even get to see Sasuke." Naruto laughed and ran up the stairs hearing 'Why you' growling behind him.

When Naruto got to his classroom he looked at the teacher. It was a short, balding old man. He had on thick glasses and had a big hairy mole under his right eye. His face was full of wrinkles and he wore a blue suit.

"Great," Naruto rolled his eyes as he took his seat in the back of the class with Ino and Tenten "I can already tell this class is gonna be boring." Ino sat to his left and Tenten on the right.

"I think that I've heard of this guy before." Tenten got comfortable in her seat. "He's supposed to give monstrous amounts of work so all his classes are chaotic."

Naruto folded his arms and he looked towards the door. He saw Eria walk in and their eyes met. "Here too?" He whispered to himself.

Eria quickly ran towards the first seat she could find, sat down and stared forward. _He's in this class too? _She thought her face slightly red. _This is great…but so bad too. It's going to be completely awkward. We haven't spoken since he canceled the date we were supposed to go on. _

"Naruto, do you know that girl?" Ino asked him. "I saw that she blushed when you saw her last class."

Naruto scratched his cheek and looked away "Kinda, sorta." The bell rang and the students settled into their seats.

The man stood in the middle of the class up front. "My name is Mr. Maekawa, and you will address me as such. I know that some teachers here do not mind being called by just their first names but with me you will say Mr." He pointed his finger at the class as he spoke.

"Wow…he's boring already." Naruto yawned.

"First thing is…assigned seats." He grinned and adjusted his glasses. "Everyone stand and line up at the front." The whole class let out a loud groan and reluctantly rose up and stood on the wall, he then began calling names.

"Shino Aburame, first seat on the left, behind him Shu Hinamora." The students got to their seats and got settled in.

_That bug guy_ _again…I completely forgot about him. _Naruto sighed.

"3rd row 3rd seat, Naruto Uzumaki," Maekawa said and Naruto walked over to his seat "and behind him Eria Nishizawa."

Eria let out a small yelp and covered her mouth. She sat behind Naruto and looked down at her desk. _This is bad…_She played with her fingers under the desk.

_As it wasn't weird enough. _Naruto thought.

When everyone was in their seats Mr. Maekawa looked at the seats from left to right. "Good these will be your seats until I say otherwise." He handed out papers that would be needed to signed and returned.

Eria would be in Naruto's next two classes, English and Biology, in a building separate from the main one. When they got into the Biology classroom Naruto met up with Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura. Sakura said hi to him and sat down at a table with Ino and Tenten at the front of the class.

Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru sat at the back of the class.

"So what kind of teachers you have so far?" Naruto asked putting his bag on the table. "I got Maekawa, I heard he gives a ton of homework for geometry, and I got Iruka again for English."

"Me and Choji have Anko for weight training, she's already started barking orders at the class, and for Critical Thinking I have…I forgot. I fell asleep the entire class." Shikamaru yawned.

"Me and Hinata got that same guy for geometry." Choji said.

The bell rang and the class settled in. The teacher sat on her desk and crossed her legs. She had long blond hair that went down her back, and had blue eyes. She a tight blue dress shirt, which showed cleavage of her mature breasts, with a lab coat over it, and wore a skirt barely reached her mid-thigh. Every guy in the class jaw dropped when they saw her.

"Whoa!" Choji said aloud. "You're our teacher?"

She nodded and hopped off the desk; she got a marker and wrote her name on the board. "My name is Ms. Aori." She said in a sweet serene voice. She called attendance and explained the class procedures.

"This is why I hate first days." Naruto rested his head on the table. "Every teacher does the same thing, call names, and then rules." He looked up at the clock. "Lunch is in a few minutes, are you guys going to buy lunch?"

"Nah." Shikamaru said "I brought my own today."

"Same here." Choji said. Soon after, the bell rang and they walked out the door. Naruto accidently bumped into Eria and made her drop her notebook. Before he could pick it up for her, Eria picked it up herself and ran out the class.

Naruto didn't really pay much attention to her and looked for the girls. "Hey girls, want to join us on the roof? That's where we usually have lunch."

"No thanks Naruto." Sakura declined his offer. "I promised I would meet with someone." She walked in the direction of the cafeteria and disappeared in the crowd.

Ino looked at the weather and shrugged "It looks pretty nice, I'll grab my lunch and meet you there. Plus it will give my phone good reception so I can text Sasuke." She smiled and left.

"Mind if I bring someone else with me?" Tenten asked the guys.

Shikamaru answered her "Just don't bring anyone loud. I go there to escape the noise of the cafeteria and don't want it all noisy."

"Don't worry; they're not anything like that." Tenten ran off to get her friend.

"Well let's get going." Choji said rubbing his stomach "I'm starving."

* * *

At the rooftop the four friends were the first ones there, and sat in their usual four people circle. They all told their day so far and ate their lunch.

Ino was the first one up and sat in between Shikamaru and Hinata. "So what I miss?" She asked putting her tray down and ate her chicken sandwich.

"Nothing, just talking about our classes." Hinata filled her in.

Then Tenten came out from the door, but there was no one near her. "He refused to come up." She lay on her back between Naruto and Choji, her arms under her head.

"Who were you gonna invite?" Choji said offering her some chips.

"Neji, I thought he might want to come up but he was being a grouch and said he had something else to do." She said and took a few chips. "We're going out…I think."

Hinata gasped "Really? He never mentioned you or any girl."

"What do you mean 'I think'?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well…he doesn't really want anyone to tell anyone. We've only gone on a few dates and he didn't really didn't seem like he had fun on them." Tenten explained sitting up.

"He's always serious." Hinata told her. "He's always like that."

"No!" Ino screamed, getting everyone's attention. She pointed to her phone that showed a text message from Sasuke. "We broke up! Sasuke didn't want a long distance relationship so he called it off!" She wailed.

Choji grinned to himself and he walked over to Ino. "It'll be alright Ino, you'll get over it sooner or later." _Hopefully sooner. _"Anything we can do to cheer you up?" He asked in a sympathetic voice.

"I just feel like being alone for right now." She slowly got up and headed back downstairs.

When she had shut the door heading downstairs Choji laughed and held up a fist in victory "Yes, that jerk dumped her and now I have a chance with her!" Choji continued laughing.

Naruto and Hinata giggled and went back to their own conversation.

"So what are you going to do now?" Shikamaru asked him. "You've waited for that to happen all summer."

Choji expression changed from glad to a blank one "I…don't know. I never really thought about that just hoped that they would break up."

* * *

Sakura was by herself leaning against the wall behind the school's main building. She took out her phone from her bag and checked the time. _Hurry up already. _She thought putting the phone away.

"Waiting for someone?" A voice said from her right.

She looked and saw that it was Hayato emerging from the corner. "About time." She shut her eyes. "No damn spells this time." She blushed "You got me to kiss you too many times already."

"I wasn't planning on it." He sat down on the ground next to her, his back on the wall. "Sit down already."

Sakura sat down "Alright so you've had the whole summer to come up with something, what's the plan?"

Hayato stayed quiet for a while and reached into his bag. He took out a bottle of chocolate milk, shook it up and took a sip. "It's actually really simple, and we're both going to like it." He smiled "We just have to get m angry at each other, get them to start doubting each other."

"And how do we do that?" Sakura brought her knees to her chest. Hayato whispered into her ear, making her blush lightly. When he finished he sat back and finished his milk. "Think that'll work?"

"Of course," He brought the bottle over his head and looked at the bottom, seeing if there was any left "either Naruto will break up with Hinata, or the other way around."

Brrrriiinnng!

The bell rang.

"Well come on we need to get to class." He stood up and dusted himself off. "You can start it off today, but just the first part. Let me know when you do." He winked at her.

"Yeah…I will." Her blush got slightly darker. She slapped her cheeks and headed off to class.

* * *

At seventh period Choji and Hinata met up in the chorus room. The room was had five steps for people to sit in. They decided to sit together in the third step. Sakura came in and sat down next to Hinata.

"Think we'll actually be singing in here?" Choji complained "Cuz I'm letting you guys know now…I can't sing."

"Just pretend to sing,." Sakura suggested. "There are a lot kids here he can't notice just one kid right?"

"Hey look there's Kiba," Hinata pointed him out and waved at him "Lee, and-" She gasped.

"Who?" Choji asked looking at the group of kids that just came in. "The guy with the black hair? Who is he?"

"Hayato." Hinata covered her face with her bag. "That jerk kissed me last year, that made Naruto furious and they ended up fighting. Did he see me?"

"No, he sat down at the front row." Sakura said.

After school Hinata invited Naruto over to her house. After everyone said their byes they split ways at the gate and went on their way.

"Ino seemed to get over Sasuke pretty quick." Hinata said as they walked home.

"She's still a little bit depressed. I had to tell her that Sasuke only saw her as a bother." Naruto dug his hands in his pocket "It all started to fall into place for her."

"I see. Hey Naruto remember yesterday I was going to tell you something?" Hinata asked him.

"Oh yeah, I cut you off and gave you the necklace." Naruto laughed. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Well…maybe it's better if I tell you at my house." She said.

"We better hurry up then, I want to know what it was." Naruto said and they sped up their pace.

When they got to her house, the first person to greet them was Hiashi, Hinata's father. He smiled at Hinata and gave Naruto a look that said, 'I'm watching you'. Naruto gulped and waved hello to him.

"We'll be in my room dad." Hinata took off her shoes and headed upstairs, Naruto behind her. When they got to her room Hinata shut the door and sat down at the chair at her desk.

Naruto sat down on her bed. "So…what were you going to say yesterday?"

A deep red blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks and she looked down at her floor. "Well…I don't exactly know how to say this…or even IF I should say this…" Her heart started beating faster and she found trouble swallowing. _Here goes._

Naruto leaned forward "What is it?" _This has to be important, She's hasn't acted like this in months._

"Have…you…e-ever…" Hinata's stutter began to re-emerge. _Maybe saying this isn't a good idea._

"Have I ever…" Naruto got up and took a chair from beside the wall and sat in front of Hinata.

"Have you ever th-thought about us having s-s-s-ex?" She looked up at Naruto, her face was completely red. It looked like she had regretted saying that.

"What?" Naruto fell backwards in his seat. "Where did that come from?" He asked getting back up.

"Well…I know some people usually have s-sex a few months…sometimes weeks or days into their relationship…I just wanted to know if you ever thought about having sex…with…me…" Hinata lowered her head.

"Well...umm...this kind of caught me off guard." Naruto looked out the window, a blush on his face. "I might have…but I wouldn't want to like…pressure you into that." He looked back at her. "Have you?"

Hinata nodded, her eyes shut. "A few times…and sometimes dreamt…it…" _This was horrible idea! What was I thinking? This isn't something a girl is supposed to say, it should just happen! _

_I never once thought Hinata would be thinking about stuff like this. _Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed. "This is a little weird," Naruto said "but let's just forget about this huh?" He held her hands in his "And if you want an answer, just let me know when you're ready for it."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Alright, when we're both ready then?" Naruto nodded back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course there's no need to rush things. What do you say that we go to the garden out back?" Naruto suggested. They got out and did just that.

Later on that night, after Naruto had left, Hinata was eating dinner with her father and sister.

"So I was just closed my eyes for a second and then the teacher starts yelling at me!" Hanabi talked about her day. "I can already tell this year is going to be boring."

"Is that so?" Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter "How was your day?"

"It was alright." She said blushing "Naruto and I only have one class together, but we have the same lunch." She finished her dinner and excused herself from the table. She went to her room and turned on the radio. She put in her Utada Hikaru CD and listened to it. She laid on her bed and thought about her conversation with Naruto. She felt somewhat relieved, but like a dork for saying that. She heard her cell phone ringing and picked up.

"Hey Sakura." She greeted her.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Well me and Naruto were going to go hang out at the mall." Hinata told her.

Sakura let out a loud sigh.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her.

"Well…it's just seems to me like you two spend way too much time together."

"What do you mean?" Hinata sat up.

"Well you two already see each other in school. You hang out at each other's houses all the time, you go on dates every few days. When are you going to have some alone time or just spend time with other people?" Sakura explained. "When was the last time you hung out with someone besides Naruto?"

Hinata thought back. "Umm…I guess when we went to go buy that swimsuit for me a few months ago." Hinata forced a laugh.

"Well how about you, me, Ino and Tenten go out somewhere? It will just be us."

"Well…how will Naruto feel about that?" Hinata worried.

"He's a guy, don't worry about it. He can just go hang out with Shikamaru and Choji." Sakura tried to convince her.

"Well OK. I'll call him and let him know."

"Great! But remember to spend some more time with your other friends, not just Naruto and his friends. Bye and see you tomorrow." Sakura hung up. _That was easy. I'll tell Hayato tomorrow._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...and I suspect that most of you will end up hating Sakura and Hayato even more then before? **

**Remember to review and whatnot lol.**


	4. Some Time Apart

**Sorry for the late update. I got wrapped up in a few games...mostly kingdom hearts for the ds and mario and luigi 3 lol.**

* * *

"So do you mind?" Hinata asked Naruto, they had just sat down in art class. "I was thinking that maybe we do spend too much time together. Maybe just this week we can hang out with some other people?" Hinata almost sounded scared.

"No, I don't mind." Naruto looked over at Choji "Feel like doing something after school?"

"Sure, I was just going to watch T.V anyway." Choji said.

Shikamaru sat down "I'm coming too…Temari and me had a fight so we aren't exactly talking much right now."

"What about?" Choji asked.

"….nothing important." Shikamaru put his head down and tried to rest a bit before class started.

"So who are you going to be with?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, but I still don't know what we're going to do yet. I'm waiting for them to come so I can ask them." Hinata looked up to see if any of the girls were here yet, she saw Eria come in and take her seat at the table next to Kurenai's desk.

"Hey Naruto you said that Eria is in all of your classes right?" She whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Yeah…getting jealous again?" Naruto laughed. He noticed the blush in Hinata's cheeks. "You don't have to worry about her. I doubt that she's brave enough to talk to me.."

Hinata forced a smile and kept watch for Sakura. When she came in she asked her what they were going to do.

"I called them and we all decided to go out shopping in town." Sakura smiled and greeted the guys. "This will be good for you guys." She told her. After class had started Kurenai had begun to take attendance when the intercom sounded.

"Good morning students." A woman's voice said.

"That's a first." Naruto perked up. "I never heard an announcement in this school before."

"Welcome to the first day of school." She began.

"Tsunade-sama!" A voice whispered in the background "Wrong paper, you were supposed to read that one yesterday, but were too lazy to read."

"Huh? Oh crap!" She shouted in embarrassment. The whole class started laughing. "Ah screw the paper." There was a rustling of papers. "It's the second day of school, yesterday was great blah, blah, blah you know the routine. The important announcements are these: club sign up starts next week September 17. Make sure you sign up in two weeks or you're out of luck."

"I can join the martial arts club now." Naruto smiled "Neji is in it right?" He looked around the table and they all nodded.

"I'm guessing that he is gonna be the leader since Sasuke left." Choji said.

"Homecoming activities are going to start in a month…and that's all." You could hear the chair creak back. "I need some sake."

"The intercom is still on!" The same voice as before said.

"Crap! Forget that last comment!" And the intercom shut off.

"You guys going to join any clubs?" Naruto asked both tables.

"I haven't really thought about it." Hinata said. "I would usually just go straight home, but I'll look around and see what they have."

"I'm already in the Floral Design club." Ino said "I'm running for vice president this year. Sakura is also in the club."

"I'm might as well join the Chess Club." Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm not the club type." Choji said.

"I think I'll join Hinata and look around for clubs." Tenten said crossing her arms.

* * *

After school the group met up at the front gate and said their good-byes. Naruto kissed Hinata good bye and left in different directions.

"So where you want to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well me and Hinata were going to go to the mall, we can still go there." Naruto suggested.

"Sure, but I don't have any money." Choji said. "We could just go around and browse I guess."

"Alright then, we'll head over to my house and then I'll make gramps drive us there." Naruto told them. By the time they got to his house Jiraiya had already arrived. Naruto opened the door and went in.

"Hey gramps we need you to drive us to the mall!" He called out into the house.

They heard a door shut close and footsteps running down the stairs. "Hello Hinata!" He said as he jumped the last ten or so steps and landed in front of them. "You're not Hinata." He said disappointed pointing at Choji and Shikamaru. "Fine…just give me a minute…" he sulked and walked into the living room.

"What was that?" Shikamaru said scratching his head.

"He's a gigantic pervert." Naruto said shouting out the last word, and there was a giggle from the next room. "He keeps asking Hinata embarrassing questions that he has no right even asking." Naruto walked to the kitchen. "You guys can go up to my room and leave your stuff there. We can come pick it up on the way back."

"Alright." Choji simply said and went upstairs, Shikamaru followed.

"Last room on the left." Naruto said "Don't mind the mess."

As soon as they entered the room, Shikamaru dropped his bag by the entrance and stepped out. Choji decided to snoop around a bit.

"C'mon Choji let's go."

"Hold on, I want to see what Naruto has hidden away here." He checked under the bed. "Nothing down here."

Shikamaru went back in and grabbed the back of Choji's shirt "Stop that, how would you like it if he went around your room?"

"But he isn't, now let go." Choji demanded. Shikamaru gave him a tug out the door causing Choji to accidently kick over a pile of papers on the floor next to his bed. "Whoops."

"Forget it let's go." Shikamaru dragged him out of the room and went downstairs. "Yo, we're ready." He told Naruto.

"Alright let's go outside, gramps is already in the car waiting for us." Naruto said. Once they were outside he locked the door behind him and got in the car riding shotgun.

Jiraiya started the car and pulled out the driveway. "So…here is something I've been wondering," Jiraiya said looking in the rearview mirror "how exactly did you guys become friends? I mean I only saw you and Choji talking to each other in class and whenever I saw you guys in the hallways."

Shikamaru thought back to Naruto's first day of school. "I don't know we just sort of became friends. I helped him find his classes and we started hanging out that day."

"I see, so tell me about your girlfriend!" Jiraiya turned his head back at them. "How's her rack? Is she the sexy type or cute type?"

"What?" Shikamaru blurted out.

"Just acted like you cared so you can lead into that question huh?" Naruto growled "Pay attention to the road damn it!" He punched Jiraiya right cheek.

"Think they always act like that?" Choji whispered to Shikamaru, who cheeks were still a red.

"Yeah…I think they do." He answered.

Jiraiya dropped them off at mall's west entrance. "Just call when you want to me to pick you up." He said and drove off.

They went inside and started roaming about. They went from shop to shop just browsing games, clothes, cell phones, and more. After about 2 hours they went back to the food court and bought cheeseburgers to eat.

"Thanks for the food Naruto." Choji thanked him and took a bite from his first burger. "I'll pay you back tomorrow." He said with his mouth full.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto took a sip from his chocolate milkshake.

Shikamaru gave his thanks and ate his food. The three made small talk while finishing up their meal.

"So where do we go from here?" Naruto leaned back in his chair, resting on the back two legs. Suddenly he felt light punch hit his back. He looked and saw Wynn smiling at him. "Oh hey Wynn, what are you doing here?" He turned his chair around.

"Just here to do some shopping with Eria." She pointed back with her thumb.

Naruto looked behind her "I don't see her."

"What?" Wynn turned around "Oh come on…I bet she's hiding somewhere."

"Uh…don't mean to sound rude…but who are you?" Choji asked.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said "This is Wynn, remember that girl that I kind of made a date with last year? This is one of her friends. We walk to school together sometimes."

"Nice to meet ya." She smiled at the two. "Wait right here, I'll go get her."

"Wait didn't they hang out in the library in the mornings?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, Eria was the one with blue hair, Hiita had red hair, and the one with glasses was…I forgot." He laughed.

"I see…Wynn looks kind of cute." Choji smiled.

"Well…she's kind of…umm. How do I say this?" Naruto thought. "She likes girls."

Choji blinked and stared at Naruto "You serious?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"N-N-No!" Eria whimpered causing the three of them to turn in her direction. Wynn had pulled her all the way to their table. Her face was completely red, and looked like a nervous wreck.

"Just say hi." She slapped her butt making her yelp.

"Hey Eria." Naruto smiled at her.

"…" Eria opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. _This is so embarrassing! _

"Hey how about we go shopping together?" Wynn suggested with an evil like grin on her face. "The more the merrier."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Naruto got his tray and dumped out the trash. "What were you going to buy?"

"I was going to buy a few games, and if I can find it here a playboy magazine." She said making Naruto laugh as they led the way.

Shikamaru looked at Eria, who stood motionless. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly and walked behind the group. Choji and Shikamaru walked next to Wynn talking with her. _I feel so left out. Why did I point Naruto out? I should have known that she would have done something like this. How can she talk so easily to him, when I can't even say hi to him? _She sulked.

They went into GameStop and Wynn rushed to the shelves. She took Kingdom Hearts, Street Fighter IV and Disgaea 3 off the shelves and rushed to the counter. Before the cashier even told her the amount she whipped out the exact amount of money from her bra and handed it. "Next store!" She ran back to the boys.

As they traveled from store to store, Naruto noticed that Eria had been staying behind the group the entire time. He slowed his pace and walked side by side with her.

_Oh no! What now? _She lowered her head and looked away to the right. _I'm going to end up embarrassing myself._

"So how weird is it that we have all the same classes?" Naruto tried to start a conversation, but she remained silent.

_Just say 'yeah it is.' _

"Well what's going to happen to your magic club? Wynn told me that the presidents left. Are you or one of the others going run president?" He tried again.

"…members…" She said quietly.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to need some more m-m-members too." She said her head still facing down. "On top of presidents and vice-president we need at least five members. We are going to have to find some more people to join or the club gets canceled."

"Oh…well I would hate to see you're club get the boot. I'll see if I can get some of my friends to join. I'm going to be joining the Martial Arts Club."

"I-I saw you're f-fight with Sasuke last year…you seem like a good fighter." She said. _I hope I don't sound bad. _

"Thanks." He smiled. Then his phone rang. He picked it up "Hello?"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted so loud that the whole group heard. "I'm here to pick you up, so get out now!"

"I thought you said I would call."

"Change of plans. I scored a hot date and do not want to be late so get your ass out here." He laughed.

"Damn. We have to go guys; he got a date and wants to pick us up now so he can go out on a date." Naruto said stuffing his phone in his pocket. "See ya tomorrow girls."

Eria shyly waved goodbye and Wynn winked at them.

Wynn stood beside Eria and put her arm around her shoulders. "So you said something to him huh?"

"Yeah…but it wasn't much." Eria said watching Naruto leave.

"Better than nothing." Wynn took a quick peek at Eria's chest and smiled. "You know he's kind of cute."

Eria faced her looking worried "What?"

"Not as cute as you or Hinata though!" She rubbed her cheek on Eria's.

"Hey Naruto, is it really a good idea to be hanging out with Eria?" Shikamaru said as they exited the mall.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"He means that it's obvious that she likes you. What if she like, tries to take you from Hinata?" Choji explained.

"Eria? That's impossible, she can barely talk to me, I doubt that she'll do something like that."

"Alright…what if you end up liking her? I mean she is pretty cute, and shy just like Hinata used to be." Shikamaru said. "She even has all of your classes just like Hinata did."

"That's not going to happen; Hinata is the only girl in my world." Naruto said climbing into the car.

* * *

"This place is actually pretty good." Tenten finished up her bowl of ramen. "I can't believe I never ate here before." She patted her belly.

"This is where Naruto and I first ate together." Hinata said and slurped her noodles. "The worker mistook us for a couple. We usually come here and eat whenever we come to town."

"I can see why." Tenten laughed.

"So Hinata how have things been going with you two?" Ino asked turning in her chair.

"Things are just great. We are always happy together, the other day he gave me this necklace." She pulled the necklace from under the shirt to show everyone.

The girls all awed at the sight. "That's so cute!" Ino said taking it in her hands. "NaruHina has a ring to it doesn't it?"

"I wonder if Neji will ever do something like that for me." Tenten asked.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Hinata laughed. "Sakura you've been awful quiet this whole day."

"Yeah, this day was your idea and you've barely said anything." Ino said.

"Hmm? Oh sorry," She said snapping out of her thoughts "it's just that something has been on my mind the whole day." Sakura said.

"Is it that guy Naruto mentioned?" Ino teased her. "Just tell us his name already."

Sakura blushed lightly. "There is no guy!" She said with gritted teeth.

"You know what I just noticed?" Tenten said changing the subject. "Hinata, you're not as shy as you used to be."

"Really?" Hinata asked

"Hey…you're right!" Ino said. "You've lost your stutter."

"You don't blush every time someone talks to you." Tenten said. "When did all of this happen?"

"I think it happened after Naruto came to the school." Sakura said. "She started talking to him, and when they were going out she started to change a lot."

"I haven't really noticed that." Hinata put her finger on her chin. "Well that's a good thing right?" The girls all nodded.

"Let's start heading back, it's getting late." Tenten said looking at her watch. "It's almost nine."

"I'll call my father and ask him to send a car over." Hinata pulled out her phone and called her father.

"That wouldn't bother him?" Tenten asked Hinata and she shook her head. After twenty minutes the car arrived in front of the ramen shop, and they all got in. "Wow…" Tenten looked at the interior of the car. "You got a television in here?" She reached over and turned it on.

"I'm beat." Ino said relaxing in her seat. "I live closest to here so you can drop me off first then Tenten, Sakura can be last."

"Alright." Hinata said and told the driver the directions to each of their houses.

Ino looked over at Sakura who was still deep in thought. "Just tell us Sakura what exactly is on your mind?" Tenten and Hinata also looked at her.

Sakura let out a sigh. "Fine…there…is this guy I like, actually more like I'm crazy about."

Ino had a look on her face that said to continue.

Sakura tried to find a way to say things. _I can't just go ahead and tell them about Hayato and Naruto. I'll just lie to them for now. _"I'm not exactly sure if dating him would be the best thing though. He is a bit of a delinquent so my parents wouldn't exactly be happy with it."

"We're here." The driver called back.

"Damn!" Ino grunted. "Call me later and tell the rest." She got out of the car.

"Well you can just try to control him." Tenten offered her advice.

"He really likes to pick fights over dumb things, but he is really cute." She said.

"Who is he?" Hinata asked.

"You don't know him. He doesn't go to our school." Sakura said. "Just forget this, I'll find out what do later." She laughed it off.

* * *

"We better get going." Shikamaru said. 'I'll just go ahead and grab our stuff from your room."

"Alright." Naruto said.

Shikamaru grabbed his and Choji's bag and headed downstairs. "See you tomorrow Naruto."

"See you guys later." Naruto said. After they left he went upstairs to his room, he noticed the pile of papers on the floor. He picked them up and put them away in his closet. "Oh missed one." He reached under the bed and pulled it out.

It was a newspaper article. The headline read "Gang Fight Put To Stop!" It had a picture of a few boys being walked by police. One of them was Naruto himself. Naruto frowned at the paper and tore it up.

"I'm not like that anymore." He laughed. "Luckily they didn't see this one."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. Also I am thinking about adding...maybe one or two OC's so if you have any send them to me in a PM. **

**I already have 3 from a few people, so they don't have to worry about their characters. **

**Review!**


	5. Clubs Activities

**Hey everybody.....how long has it been? A month or so? Sorry about the wait....really. I haven't exactly the motivation to write and if I would have forced myself to write it would turn out bad....kind of like this chapter. **

* * *

Naruto and everyone walked to the field in the back of the school, where the club sign ups were being held. Tables were stationed all over with the club banner hanging over them. Lines had already started to form in front of them. It seemed like more than half of the school was there signing up.

"Whoa…this school takes clubs pretty seriously doesn't it?" Naruto said looking left to right at all the students signing up for clubs.

"Of course it does. Now if you excuse me I got to man my club table." Ino smiled as she ran into the sea of people to her table, with Sakura running behind her.

"So have you decided which club to join Hinata?" Naruto asked her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Not yet." She responded "I'll be looking around here for a while."

"Alright I'll go sign up and meet you later." Naruto kissed her and searched for the Martial Arts table.

Hinata looked at the banners hanging over the tables to see what they had. "Drama club…" She thought about joining it.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Tenten said. "You've become less shy, but I doubt you're brave enough to act a play out in front a whole audience."

"Yeah, you're right." Hinata laughed. She walked aimlessly and looked over all the clubs.

"What about this one?" Tenten pointed to the newspaper club. "It could be fun."

"Let's put that one on the maybe list."

"Martial Arts…Martial Arts…" Naruto looked for his club, passing through a crowd of kids. "There it is." It was one of the last tables in the back of the field. He smiled as he ran towards it. He waited in line and wrote down his name on the signup sheet.

"Good to see you'll be joining us." Neji greeted him.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" Naruto greeted him. "Are you going to be the president of this club?"

"This club doesn't have a president."

"It doesn't?"

"No it has a leader which can change at any time. All you have to do is defeat the current leader in a fight." He smirked. "I will be the first leader and will accept challenges at anytime. This year I hope to fight you."

"I'll look forward to it too." Naruto grinned and walked away. _I never got a chance to fight him last year, and I barely saw him during summer break. Hope he's been keeping up with his training. _"Wait…ah crap I promised Eria I would try to get people to join her club…wonder how it's doing?" He looked around for the Magic club table. When he found it he saw Eria standing in front of it, in her robe from last year, trying to talk people into joining. Aussa was behind the table with a disheartened look.

"Please…" Eria tapped someone's shoulder. "Excuse me…"

They simply ignored her and continued on their way.

"Aw man… She's really trying to get members." Naruto sighed. He walked over to their table.

"N-N-Naruto…h-how are you?" Eria greeted him.

"I just signed up for my club. How is yours going?" He looked at the signup sheet, which had no names on it except for the four members from last year. Eria, Hiita, Wynn, and Aussa.

"Horrible!" Aussa grunted. "We need more members but no one wants to join."

"Where are the other girls?" Naruto looked around.

"They're trying to get members too. Hiita is trying to force anyone who hasn't left school yet to join. Wynn is trying to seduce others into joining…but she's only using that on girls." Aussa put her head down. "Why don't you join?"

Eria blushed "Wo-Would you?"

Naruto began to grow uncomfortable. "I already joined…"

"Don't worry you would only have to show up for a few meetings until we look legit." Aussa explained.

"Well…I guess so." He took the pen and wrote his name down.

"T-T-Thank you so much." Eria smiled, her blush starting to go away.

"We still need at least two more people." Aussa said.

"I'll try to convince Choji and Hi..." Naruto shut himself up before he could finish the sentence. "and some others." Naruto waved goodbye and looked for his friends.

"Do you think that we will be able to get enough members?" Eria asked Aussa.

"I don't know, but we definitely need them."

Naruto took out his phone and sent Choji and Shikamaru a text telling them where to meet up. "Hey guys...have you found any good clubs yet?" Naruto asked.

"They don't have the chess club anymore because not enough people joined last year." Shikamaru sighed. "I might as well go home."

"Wait!" Naruto grabbed the back of his shirt. "Think you guys could do a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Choji asked.

"Join the magic club?" Naruto laughed releasing Shikamaru's shirt.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru said. "Why?"

"Well…Wynn and Eria are in that club. I would hate to see them lose it."

"You aren't getting too chummy with them are you?" Choji asked. "Remember what we said last week?"

"Don't worry, I don't like Eria at all. But come on you can't tell me that you don't feel the least bit sorry for them?" Naruto pointed at their table. Eria was still trying to get people's attention. Like before everyone was ignoring her.

Shikamaru and Choji sighed as they looked, they couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Alright, but you really owe us big." Shikamaru walked over to the table, Choji and Naruto following.

"Thanks guys." Naruto smiled. When they got to the table Naruto took the clipboard and handed it to them. "Here ya go."

A smile went across Eria and Aussa's face when the guys signed up.

"T-Thank you so much Naruto!" Aussa thanked him and took back the clipboard. "We should be alright for now, but it still wouldn't hurt to get some more members."

"I-It's alright Naruto!" Eria shouted. "You can just go home n-now." She brought her right thumb to her mouth. "I...I don't want to t-trouble you anymore. We can handle it from here."

"Alright," Naruto smiled "be seeing you around." He walked off with his friends. "Think that Hinata would have found a club of her own by now?"

"Maybe, call her and see." Choji said. "So do you have any idea what that club does?"

"Potions, talk about magic, and stuff like that." Naruto answered while taking his phone out. "Hinata you found you're club? Alright feel like going out tonight? OK let's get out of here, we'll meet you in front of the statue." He hung up.

"Hey Eria…you've started talking to Naruto a bit more right?" Aussa jumped over the table and stood beside her.

Eria nodded.

"Know anything about his friend?" Her cheeks blushed lightly. "The skinny one?"

"N-Not really, just that his name is Shikamaru." Eria told her.

Aussa adjusted her glasses. "Shikamaru huh? That's a good name."

It was nearly sunset, Naruto and Hinata were walking along the river bank under the bridge. They had gone to an ice cream shop and Naruto had decided to walk Hinata home along a different route.

"So cooking club huh?" Naruto said holding Hinata's hand. "You're already an amazing cook, what can you learn there?"

Hinata's cheeks turned pink. "I'm not that great. Besides I can learn some new recipes there or some new styles of cooking."

"Did Tenten join too?"

"She seemed against it at first, but she joined. She also decided to join the magic and literature clubs as a backup in case she didn't like it." Hinata laughed.

"I talked Choji and Shikamaru into joining the magic club after I did. I kind of felt bad for Wynn and Eria." Naruto said. "They barely had any members."

"You joined it too?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I was helping out Eria and Wynn." Naruto said. "I wonder if they got anymore members."

_I'm reading too much into it. Naruto is just an extremely kind person. He can't possibly like her…but what if he does?_

Naruto saw the look on Hinata's face. He stopped walking and pulled her towards him. "C'mon we've been over this before." He said looking into her eyes, making her blush. "There's no need to be jealous."

"I-I know…but it's just that she really likes you." Hinata looked away from him.

Naruto grabbed her chin and turned it towards her. His face became serious. "Listen Hinata; trust me you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I would never do anything that would make you hate me. Just because I talk to Eria doesn't mean that I'll end up kissing her or dating her or anything like that. Do you believe me?"

Looking into Naruto's eyes Hinata believed his every word. Hinata smiled "I'm not sure I'm entirely convinced." She said playfully.

Naruto smirked and leaned forward pressing his lips lightly against hers.

"How about now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," She giggled "I believe you now." They continued on their way home.

Overhead on the bridge Sakura stood on the bridge leaning on the rail. She had been watching them.

"I bet you're feeling…jealous, depressed, and maybe even angry?" Hayato stood next to her.

"How do you always find me?" Sakura asked, not looking at him.

"You just happen to be where I go." Hayato laughed. He hopped on the rail and sat on it, his legs dangling in the air. "You know there is one thing that you might have overlooked."

"What's that?"

"When they break up…what are you going to do then?" Hayato jumped down back onto the sidewalk. "Hinata isn't going to want to speak to you of course. But what if Naruto doesn't like you that way?"

"I already thought of that last year." Sakura turned her head. "I already know what to say." She said almost zombishly.

"I see…well see you later." Hayato walked away. "Remember to let me know how things are going so I know when to act."

* * *

"This rain came out of nowhere!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto and Hinata had been caught in a sudden downpour and were running as fast as they could. Luckily they were almost at Hinata's house. Thunder boomed as lightning flashed the dark sky.

"I know!" Hinata shouted, the rain was pounding and was drowning out almost all noise. "It hasn't rained in weeks." She unlocked the gates and they ran inside her house. "I'm completely soaked!" Hinata cried.

"Me too…" Naruto said. He looked at Hinata and blushed "Umm…Hinata? Your shirt is…"

Hinata looked down and saw that her white shirt was revealing her bra. "I'll be back!" She ran up the stairs to her room. A few minutes later she came back downstairs wearing a black t shirt and handed Naruto a towel to dry off.

"Thanks." He said and put the towel over his head drying off his hair and face first. "Mind if I stay here a bit?"

"Of course not." Hinata answered.

There was growl coming from Naruto's stomach.

"Want me to cook you something?"

"Please." Naruto laughed and followed her into the kitchen. "Here is something I wanted to ask." He sat down at a table in the kitchen. "How come you don't have a lot of servants?"

"My dad doesn't want to have a lot. He thinks it would be best if he only hired a few people so that we could all get along better."

"And those would Midori and those 3 butlers right?"

"Yup." Hinata grabbed an apron and put it on. "What would you like?" She asked him.

"Uhh…I don't know." His stomach let out another growl. "Maybe something that doesn't take too long to cook?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. Before long she served Naruto a plate of rice and chicken at the kitchen table.

"Sorry it's such a simple looking meal."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said and began mulching down the food. "It was short notice."

After the meal Naruto thanked Hinata and looked outside the window. "It's still raining pretty hard."

"And no one can drive you home because my father gave everyone the week off." Hinata sighed and leaned on Naruto's shoulder. "Wait…where's Hanabi?"

Naruto perked up. "Now that you mention it, she's not here. Usually she's there to greet me or something. Let's look around."

"Let's start in the basement; she's been spending a lot of time down there lately." Hinata led the way down the corridor next to the stairs. She opened the door and called out for her sister. "Hanabi, are you down here?" There was no answer.

"What about her room?" Naruto suggested. "Maybe she's taking a nap." They went upstairs and walked into Hanabi's room. The lights were on but no one was inside. "Hanabi?" Naruto called out.

The closet door flew open, Hanabi ran out tears in her eyes. She grabbed Naruto's arm and sniffed.

"Hanabi what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Th-The storm." Hanabi cried.

"Oh…I forgot thunder scares you." Hinata patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, we're here."

"W-W-What took you so long to get here?" Hanabi cried still holding on to Naruto.

"We just stopped by for some ice cream. We'll stay here until the storm ends, how's that sound?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi seemed to calm down a bit and smiled. "Can I still hold on to you?"

Hinata sighed "Fine…just don't get too comfortable."

"Bye Hinata." Naruto gave Hinata a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Naruto. I'll tell Hanabi tomorrow." She closed the door and walked up to her room. It was nearly eleven o'clock, and the rain had finally stopped. "Hanabi can act like such a kid at times. She's twelve and acts like she's seven." Hanabi had fallen asleep an hour ago, and her father still hadn't returned from work.

"Guess it's just me tonight." She turned the lamp by her bed and took out a book from her drawer.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and everyone had either gone home or was in their club's room.

Neji stood in front of the twenty or so boys all sitting cross legged in the gym. He was waiting for everyone to quiet down so that he could begin his speech. After it was clear that was what he wanted everyone ceased their conversations and paid attention.

"Better. My name is Neji Hyuuga." Neji crossed his arms. "Today is the first meeting of Konohigh's Martial Arts club. Today we will go over this clubs goals and such." He walked back and forth. "This club is NOT just a place where you can pick a fight with anyone at anytime you want. We are here to hone our skills in whatever styles of fighting you have Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Muy Thai or whatever."

Naruto let out a yawn and scratched his back. He was sitting in the middle row. _C'mon Neji you're taking this way too seriously._ He looked around the gym to see if anyone looked tough. He noticed a big muscular guy sitting two people in front of him. _He looks strong…but I bet those muscles are just for show. No real technique, just raw power. _He saw Rock Lee, and Kiba sitting at the front. _Oh yeah, Kiba also said that he wanted to fight me last year but we never got the chance. I wanted to fight Lee, I bet he's wicked tough if he can handle Guy's insane workouts. _

"Today the school only permits the explaining of the rules, next meeting we will begin actual sparring matches." Neji glanced at Naruto, who had a blank expression on his face. "Starting next week we will have our meetings Monday's, Tuesday's, and Wednesday's. Ranked matches will be held every Wednesday. You will face off against a random member and fight. The more matches you win the better your rank."

Naruto listened closely to this part. _Wonder how long before I get to the top? _He laughed to himself.

Neji passed out contact info to everyone to sign. They had to put their cell phone, address and email and pass it back. After that the meeting was dismissed.

"Well that was a rip off." Naruto said. "We didn't do a damn thing."

"It was like that last year." Lee put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Things will pick up next week." He gave a thumbs up and left the gym.

"I'll go check out the magic club. I don't think that they're done yet." He went to the main building and went to room 145 on the first floor. He opened the door and entered. The room was dimly lit. The windows were shut and curtains were closed. They were black and had white stars pattern. There were about twelve people there.

"…and Thursday." Hiita was standing behind a podium; Eria, Aussa, and Wynn were standing behind her. "Late huh?"

"Sorry I just came from another club." He found an empty seat and paid attention.

"As I was saying, we will meet every Tuesday and Thursday." Hiita said. "We will learn all types of magic. If you are like me and my sister," She pointed to Eria "you might try out elemental magic." She stepped back and a fireball appeared in her hands, shedding light into the dark room.

Everyone seemed fascinated by it and clapped.

"It could take a while for you to learn this level of control." Hiita said.

Aussa stepped forward "It all depends on how committed you are to the club and your studies."

"Well that's all for today." Hiita made the fireball vanish. "Next meeting will be next week." Eria flipped the lights on and everyone got up from their seats and started moving to the door. "If you show up to enough meeting and are really serious, you will get a nifty robe like ours."

Naruto stood up and walked over to the girls. "Pretty good amount of people."

Hiita put her hands in her robe pockets. "Well I guess." She turned around and picked her bag off the floor. "Let's hope that it stays that way. Sometimes a lot people show up on the first day and don't bother coming back."

Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "C'mon let's go."

"Alright, see you girls later." Naruto waved bye and left the room, Choji was waiting for them outside.

"So how was your club?" Choji asked as the three of them walked down the corridor.

"Boring…Neji just talked about rules, and other stuff. I wasn't really paying attention."

"I thought that we would already start learning some spells or something." Choji pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket, and handed it to Shikamaru. "Here you go, can't exactly afford a birthday present."

"Thanks." Shikamaru took it and broke it in half. "You can have this half." He handed to Choji.

"Wait…it's your birthday?" Naruto asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It's just another day, nothing to get excited about." Shikamaru explained.

"He just doesn't want anyone to throw him a birthday or buy him presents." Choji laughed "I, on the other hand, can't wait for my birthday. It's on the first of May in case you're interested."

Naruto looked deep in thought. "I wonder when Hinata's birthday is." He took out his phone called Hinata. "Hi, did your club finish yet? It did? Alright we'll wait for you at the front of the school." He hung up his phone. "Sorry about that. I was just wondering when Hinata's birthday was. I'll ask her out front."

"December 27." Hinata answered Naruto "What about yours?" As usual Naruto was walking her home holding hands.

"October 10. I'm going to have to think of perfect gift for you." Naruto said.

"That's not too far away." She looked at Naruto who had a smile on his face. "So how was your club?"

"Boring, but that magic club was cool. Hiita showed her fire magic again."

"Who's that again?"

"The one with red hair, she's a year older than us."

_Naruto seems to be getting along great with them. _Hinata felt a sting of jealousy, and gripped Naruto's hand tighter. _It's nothing. Naruto told me that he would never do something like that. _She began to feel a bit relieved and loosened her grip.

"You know that Shikamaru's birthday was today? He didn't want us to give him presents."

"Really? I would have bought him something nice." Hinata said.

After Naruto had dropped Hinata at her house, he began his walk back home. He stopped at a hot dog vendor at the park, bought one and sat down at a bench to eat it.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted from behind him.

Startled, Naruto bit his own lip and cried out in pain. "Damn it!"

"Sorry about that." Tenten apologized sitting next to him.

"Hey Tenten…what are you doing here?" Naruto said massaging his tongue with his fingers.

"I come here after school sometimes to just relax." She pointed at a tall pine tree in the distance behind them. "I go up there sometimes and just stare at the clouds. I saw you when I was getting out."

Naruto was still massaging his tongue.

Tenten sighed and turned her body to face him. "Naruto…I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked, his tongue hanging out.

"I don't know you all that well, but I have been friends with Hinata for a long time. So far you seem like you really love her."

"I do." Naruto laughed.

A fire lit up in her eyes. "If you do anything to hurt her, you can bet that you will seriously regret it."

Naruto gulped. "I already know that…her dad kind of said the same thing."

Tenten smiled "Good then, we're clear then." She got up and waved bye. "See you tomorrow."

Naruto sighed and bent his head back over the bench. _Why do they keep thinking that I would do something like that? Do I look like that type of person?_

_

* * *

_

**Again sorry for the wait, I'll try to fix up this chapter as best I can...I'm not too happy with it. **

**Review!**


	6. Story Update

I've been thinking this over for a few months.

I haven't really been able to think of a way to continue this story. Everything that I write I am unhappy with, nothing I write seems to be good enough to submit. So I have decided to do one of three things at this point.

1: Restart the entire story and redo Konohigh in an attempt to write something that I like. I would try to keep the some the story the same but change a lot obviously. A friend of mine suggested that I do that since there quite a mistakes through out the story. But that the story itself was good. He said that some of the things in the story seems out place and just don't fit in.

2:Try to continue to write this story, hopefully I will get in a writing mood like I was for the entire Konohigh. But like I said I have written nothing good for it inn months and it's been forever since I wrote updated this story.

3: Completly quit writing fanfics. It was fun while it lasted but now it's getting hard to even sit and even begin typing. I felt happy whenever I saw down and think about what to write in my next chapter. In the first story I went through a slump...but it never lasted as ong as this one.

Maybe some of you guys will help me decide what to do. Leave a PM to let me know.

Read some of my newer fics and let me know what you guys think. I want to know if this slump is making my writing any worse. Be critical please


	7. A Future Conflict?

**So here's what I decided to do. I will continue this story for a while, I will try my best to write chapters that are good and you guys are happy with. **

**I want to hear what you guys REALLY think of how my writing is getting. **

**If enough people are happy I guess I'm doing something right and will continue updating. If not back to hiatus till I get better at writing lol.**

* * *

"Dragon's Roar!"

Naruto lazily dodged a punch from the kid he was sparring with. He had short black hair, and wore a red head band tied tight around his head.

_What's up with this kid? He doesn't know how to fight; he's just calling out names and swinging wildly. _Naruto blocked a kick to his midsection and grabbed his leg. "I'm getting bored of this." Naruto yawned; he pulled the kid closer and punched his gut, knocking the kid down. "There…anyone else want to spar?" He muttered looking around the gym.

Everyone else was busy with their matches. Most of the members looked like they had almost no fighting experience. The only ones that knew how to fight were Neji, Lee, Kiba, and a few others.

"No one else to spar with?" Naruto felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw a pale white skinned boy a bit taller than him. He had short spiky blue hair and dark green eyes. He had a small grin on his face.

"Spar?" He asked raising his fists, his right one higher than the left.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and got ready. "Hope you're better than that guy." Naruto looked down at the guy, who was still holding his stomach.

Naruto was the first to strike. He threw a light punch at him, but he dodged to the right and threw a punch of his own. Naruto quickly blocked the hit with his free hand and took a few steps back.

"Alright, definitely better than him…What's your name?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off of him.

"Hiroshi Sakumori." He answered with a grin spreading across his chin. "You're Naruto right?"

"How did you know my name?" Naruto dropped his guard.

Hiroshi landed a kick to Naruto's arm, sending him a bit to the left. "You'd be surprised how many people do. That match you had last year with Sasuke was pretty amazing…too bad you passed out."

Naruto threw a right hook and Hiroshi blocked it. Naruto grunted and threw a left hook, which Hiroshi also blocked. Naruto jumped back and started a Rasengan in his right hand.

Hiroshi noticed a blue light swirling in his hand. _There's that move again._ He took his fighting stance again and got ready to dodge.

"You two!" Guy yelled out. "Stop the match!"

Naruto looked to his left and forgot about Hiroshi. Hiroshi took this chance and lunged forward and kneed Naruto's gut, making him kneel over.

"Naruto! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Guy yelled at him.

"Ugh…what?" He grunted and got back to his feet. "What are you-"

"No special moves are allowed in sparring matches!"

Neji ran over to them. "What happened here?"

"Didn't you tell them not to use special moves last week?" Guy asked.

"Um…it must have slipped my mind." Neji said disappointed. "I'm sorry." He said lowering his head.

Guy sighed and let it go. "You alright though, that looked like it hurt."

Naruto held his stomach and looked at Hiroshi. "Yeah, it'll pass. You're really good." He grinned. "Hiroshi right?"

"You're not so bad yourself." Hiroshi said. "You can just call me Hiro. How about a rematch?"

"That's going to have to wait till tomorrow." Neji said. "This meeting is over."

"Tomorrow…I got to go to my kendo club." Hiroshi said, scratching his hair. "How about next week?"

"Alright." They both shook hands and left to go change.

Naruto got out of the locker room and headed out of the school. He called Hinata on his phone. "Hello? I just got out of the club."

"I'm here at home, watching television with Hanabi. Did you win any matches?" Hinata asked.

"Hi Naruto!" Hanabi shouted into the phone.

"Hi Hanabi, and yeah I won three, but kind of lost the last one. I used a move I wasn't supposed to and was caught off guard when Guy yelled at us."

"That's too bad." Hinata sighed. "You can fight him tomorrow though right?"

"No, we both got different clubs. Crap my battery is almost dead. I'll call you when I get home okay?"

"Alright bye….I love you." She said whispering the last part.

A grin grew on Naruto's face. "I love you too." Naruto tucked his phone in his pocket and walked home.

* * *

(The next day)

"Eria I'm starting to think that Naruto is beginning to like you." Hiita whispered into her sister's ear.

Eria blushed and turned towards the wall. "D-Don't say that." She stuttered. "What makes you say stuff like that anyways?"

The magic club meeting had just finished and all the members had gone home. So far everyone from last week's meeting had shown up and still seemed interested in the club.

Wynn jumped on top of a desk and crossed her legs. "He smiles whenever he talks to you; he joined this club, and helped clean the room up the club with his friends."

"T-That doesn't mean anything." Eria's blush grew more visible and a slight smile came across her face. _Maybe he really is starting to like me…but I won't take him away from Hinata. I wouldn't want something like that to happen to me if I was dating him. _

"So you're sure that you know absolutely nothing about his friend?" Aussa asked.

"I'm sure."

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Wynn stretched. "Even Eria could tell Naruto that she loved him. You could at least talk to him."

Aussa fixed her glasses and walked out the room. "I could try…I just wish I had something to talk to him about."

"You can start with how does he like the club." Hiita said getting out the room with Wynn. "Ask him what he likes about it so far, and what kind of stuff he wants to learn." She looked back inside the room. "Eria, can you finish up here?"

Eria nodded and finished putting everything away, then caught up with the others. She looked over at Wynn. "What have you been working on these last few weeks?"

The group stopped and looked over at Wynn.

"Yeah…" Hiita rubbed her chin. "You've been ditching us to work on some 'secret' what is it?"

Wynn whistled innocently as she walked around her friends to the stairs. "It's a secret!" She winked at the group and ran down as fast as she could.

"Hey wait up!" Hiita yelled running after her with Aussa right behind her.

Eria giggled and then gasped. "I forgot I have to check out a book for my English class!" She looked at the time on her cell phone and saw that it was four o'clock. _Library will be closed in half an hour. _She ran down the stairs and caught up with her friends and told her that she would meet up with them at the house.

"Alright, just don't take a long time," Hiita said pointing up at the sky "it's gonna rain soon." There were a lot of dark clouds and a low thunder could be heard in the distance.

"I know it won't take long at all." Eria told her sister as she walked towards the school's library. As soon as she stepped foot inside she hurried over the fiction area and started looking for her book. "Masquerade Belle…" She muttered quietly to herself as she put her finger on each book as she passed by them. "Here it is." She smiled to herself and took the book off the shelf.

Just then the lights went out in the library and she let out a shriek. She felt around for her phone in her pocket and took it out to light the area. The small bright screen lit up less than a foot in front of her.

"Is everyone alright?" A woman's voice shouted throughout the library. A few replies were given back. "Just remain calm and try not to move around so much. "

Eria sat down and began to type a text.

_lights went out, really dark here_

She sent it to Wynn, who quickly replied.

_AWZOME! Wat if sum1 starts groping u?_

Eria scoffed. "She needs to learn how to type; I can barely understand her messages." She giggled and sat down cross legged on the floor. Then she felt someone kick her leg and fall over her. "Ouch!" She cried.

"Damn that hurt!" A boy's voice yelled.

Eria pointed her light at the boy to see who it was, and to her shock it was Naruto holding his knee. "Are you hurt?" Eria moved to him and helped him up.

"Is that you Eria?" Naruto looked harder and saw that it was. "It is." He let a chuckle out. "What are you doing here? I thought that you would have gone home with everyone else." He sat up and pressed his back on the bookshelf.

Eria shut her phone and sat to side of Naruto, but not close to him. She was already starting to get flustered and her cheeks began to grow rosy red. _Thank goodness he can't see my face. _"I had to check out a book English class remember?" The whole library being pitch black made it easier for her to talk.

"Oh yeah, that's what I came in here for too." He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket so he took it out. He picked up and answered. "No I'm still in school. I'll start heading home soon. It's raining?"

A booming thunder was heard and Eria shrieked quietly.

_That was too loud! _Eria thought as her knees buckled and shut her eyes.

"Alright just call me when you're outside." Naruto hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" He asked scooting closer to her.

"I'm" Thunder boomed again and made the walls rumble, making Eria quiver and bring her knees close to herself.

"Scared of thunder?" Naruto finished her sentence.

Eria nodded her head even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see her. "It's just something I've always been scared of."

"It's just noise, nothing to be scared of." Naruto moved closer to her and brought his right arm around her to comfort her.

Eria opened her eyes and she looked to her left and tried to make out Naruto's face. She felt somewhat at ease with his arm around her, but she didn't dare say a word. _I feel like nuzzling up against him…_

The lights came back on and the pair found themselves staring at each other's face. Naruto saw her cheeks becoming even redder. "Are you sick?" Naruto placed his left hand over her forehead.

Eria felt her face become hotter and she got up, "I'm f-fine." She dusted off her legs and left. _That was too much!_

Naruto chased after her "Hey wait, it's raining outside!"

Eria saw the heavy rain outside and stopped. _How am I gonna get home?_

"I got a ride home waiting for me, I can give you a ride home too you know." As soon as he finished saying that he got a phone call. "There's my ride," he said taking off his jacket and putting it over Eria "ready to make a run for the car?" He held the door open for her. "It's that ugly green car over there." He pointed in front of the school, where Jiraiya was beeping.

Eria nodded as they both ran to the car.

* * *

**Alright guys, be BRUTALLY honest. **

**What did you think of this chapter?**


	8. A Great Day

**A little late, I meant to update earlier this week...but something came up lol. **

**Here's the next chapter guys...**

* * *

Naruto and Eria sat in the back of Jiraiya's car while he kept switching through the radio stations. He stopped at a red light and yawned, he turned backwards to look at the teenagers. "So where do you live again?"

"Just go to the next light and make a left." Eria motioned with her hand where to go. "I want to thank you again for giving me a ride home."

Jiraiya smiled turned back to facing the road. "It's no problem." The car began to move again.

Eria took a deep breath and looked to her left at Naruto, who was completely soaked from the rain. His usual spiky hair now dropped over his forehead and his shirt stuck to his skin. "Sorry that I had to use your jacket, you're completely wet." She said trying to start a conversation.

"Don't worry about it, it's only water." He said as he parted his hair out of his eyes.

Eria felt her cheeks start to warm up again, when she noticed her house getting nearer. "It's that house right there with the all the wind chimes." Eria told Jiraiya, then as the car came to a stop. She handed Naruto's jacket back to him. "T-Thank you again for the ride." She opened the door and ran full speed to her front door. She turned back and waved goodbye to them before heading inside.

She went up to her room and changed out of her clothes which were pretty wet but nowhere near as much as Naruto's. She grabbed her towel and dried herself off and put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Wait, the girls aren't here." She noticed as she headed upstairs into her attic. "They must still be out there in the rain somewhere." She took out her phone and called her sister.

"Hello?" Hiita shouted into the phone.

Eria held the phone a few inches from her ear. She could hear Wynn and Aussa arguing in the background and the sound of heavy rainfall. "Where are you guys?"

"It started to rain on us on the way home and we're at some house waiting for the rain to die down. We got drenched. You're still in the library?" She asked still shouting.

"No, I got a ride home from Naruto and Jiraiya." Eria answered still happy from what had happened.

"What?" Hiita shouted "Will you two stop arguing?" She shouted at the girls. "How did you get home?"

"I'll just tell you when you get home." Eria said and hung up. She went to the corner of the attic and sat down on the blue bean bag chair. She closed her eyes and imagined Naruto putting his arm around her again. _He just did that to comfort me. Don't let it get to your head that it means he likes you. He's just a good guy, he didn't want me to be scared or get wet._ She let out a sigh and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You and Naruto haven't seen each other much this week." Hanabi told her sister as they climbed up the stairs into Hinata's room.

Hinata knew that and did not want to be reminded. "I know that, we both have different clubs on different days. We made plans to go out this Friday and Saturday." Hinata sat down at her desk and opened up her math book. "We're going to the movies right after school and then ice skating, just the two of us." She said as she flipped through the pages until she landed on the one that she was looking for.

Hanabi made herself comfortable on her sisters bed, lied down on her stomach with her feet up in the air. "What about Saturday?"

"We're not sure yet. We might be together at his house or just hang out here." Hinata answered while she opened up a drawer and got a pencil and a sheet of paper to start her homework.

Hanabi yawned and got up. "Hey wait, it's almost October right?"

"Yeah, why?" Hinata asked as she scribbled on her paper and flipped the page in the book.

"New Make Out book comes out in October!" Hanabi squealed.

Hinata dropped her pencil and looked at the calendar on her wall. _Naruto's birthday is on the 10__th__. I hope I can find something that he really likes. _

_

* * *

_

Eria woke up to the sound of the front door downstairs slamming shut. She hurried downstairs and saw her sister and friends dripping wet and saw that it was still raining outside.

"Get us a towel please." Hiita asked her sister, and she ran to the closet and got 3 towels for everyone. "Thank you." Hiita said as she dried off her hair and passed the towel by her neck. "So how did you get home faster than us?"

"Naruto gave me a ride home." Eria said blushing.

"He can drive?" Hiita asked as she kicked off her shoes.

Wynn shook her hair, dripping water all over the floor and then she walked towards Eria and whispered in something in her ear.

Eria face went completely red "No! Why would you even think that?"

Wynn laughed as she went upstairs into the attic. "You know you want to."

Hiita snapped her fingers "Answer the question!"

"No, he got a ride from one of the teachers at school. They seemed pretty close." She went up to the attic with Wynn.

Aussa dried off her glasses and followed everyone upstairs. "You seem pretty happy." She said as she sat down on the floor. "Did something happen?"

A small smile went across Eria's face. "Kind of."

Wynn took off her skirt and shirt and hung them to dry. She passed the towel all over her body to dry herself off. She passed the towel over her chest and pressed it against her face. "Much better." She said muffled.

"So what happened?" Aussa asked as she fixed her glasses.

The girls moved in closer to her as Eria told them what happened at the library. "I know it doesn't mean anything, but it just felt so nice to have him close to me." Eria said with a smile.

Hiita smiled at her sister "Lucky you, what's the next thing you want to do? Kiss him?"

Eria sighed and dropped her head. "I'm not going to do anything like that. I realized before that if I ever date Naruto that I wouldn't want another girl to be going after him, or trying to break us up or anything." She lifted her head. "I'm just going to wait until they break up."

Wynn yawned and got up. "You're no fun, I want some kind of drama to happen around the school." She headed towards the door. "I'm going to the kitchen."

"Bring me back a drink." Hiita shouted.

Aussa moved closer to Eria. "Did you happen to see Shikamaru?"

"No he wasn't in the car with us." Eria went back to the bean bag chair. "Just talk to him, you'll have better luck with him then me with Naruto."

Aussa stayed quiet for a while. "I'll talk to him if I can get him alone or if you become good friends with him."

* * *

The rest of the week rolled on pretty fast. Hinata had been counting down the days till Friday, it would be the first time she and Naruto had time just for themselves. Right after school, Naruto and Hinata had gone home to change out of their school uniform. Jiraiya had driven Naruto and Hinata to the movie theater.

Naruto was wearing white undershirt, with a long sleeve black shirt over it, and blue jeans along with his new white sneakers that he had just bought.

Hinata was wearing a light blue top with a white sweater over it, she wore a pair of black jeans and was wearing white sandals.

"Don't worry about picking us up, we're going to the skating rink right down the street after the movie and then we'll find a way home." Naruto told Jiraiya as he closed his door.

Jiraiya rolled down his window and called Naruto over. "Just to be sure, Eria was just a friend right?" He whispered to him. "You're not planning on cheating on innocent little Hinata are you?" He asked his face turning serious.

Naruto answered back sounding a little annoyed. "I already told you no. I would never cheat on Hinata or dump her for another girl. Do I seem like the type of person that would do that to her?" Naruto pounded the side of the car and went inside the theater with Hinata.

_Considering the type of person you where before, yes you do. _Jiraiya thought as he drove off.

Naruto and Hinata bought their tickets and snacks and entered their theater. The place was pretty empty, since it was the early show and the movie had been out for quite a while. They only saw two adults where at the very front, so they took a seat in the back.

"I heard this movie is supposed to be really good." Naruto said as he took a handful of popcorn and chomped down.

Hinata smiled and raised the arm rest on her right and nuzzled into Naruto's chest. "I'm happy we finally got a day all to ourselves."

Naruto looked down on her and smiled as he kiss her forehead. "Today is a day just to us. I'm going to make sure it a great day." He brought his arm around her held her tight as the movie trailers started.

About midway through the movie Naruto and Hinata had lost interest in the movie and Naruto held Hinata's chin and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss; she moved her hands to the back of Naruto's head and tugged on his hair. She gave a quiet moan as Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and he slid his hand up into her shirt. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and he moved his hand around to her front and up her stomach to her chest, grabbed her breast.

Hinata's gave another low muffled moan. She was worried that someone might come in late to the movie and see them, she was still not used to kissing in front of people she did not know. As Naruto continued to squeeze and caress her breast, Hinata gave short heavy pants. She broke the kiss to catch her breath and went back to kissing.

"ACHOO!" The man sitting at the front sneezed and startled the teenage couple.

Hinata broke the kiss again and laughed quietly. "I didn't expect that." She said fixing her hair, and then got comfortable with Naruto again. "Do you remember what was going on in the movie?"

"Nope, I have something better then a movie." Naruto laughed and gently kissed her on the lips once more. They sat quietly throughout the rest of the movie, enjoying just being together. When the movie finished they got exited the theater and walked down the street to the ice rink.

"Movie wasn't all that bad right?" Naruto asked as he walked with Hinata, his arm around her waist. "When do you have to be back home?"

"It was fine, being with you made it better though." Hinata smiled "My dad said that I have to be back before nine."

Naruto checked his watch and saw that it was five thirty. "Alright how about we spend an hour or so here, and head back to your place? I'll stay there until eleven or so." Hinata agreed as they went inside the building. Once they were inside Naruto rented the skates for her and Hinata.

Once on the ice, Hinata had forgotten how to skate so Naruto held her hand to help keep her balance. Whenever it looked like she was about to fall over, Naruto was there to catch her and make sure that she did not get hurt.

They tired out quicker than they thought and ended up leaving the ice rink early. Hinata called Midori to pick them up.

"Hey Naruto, how is it that you're so good at skating?" Hinata asked while they sat at a bench right outside the building while they waited.

"Well, back in Whirlpool I used to go out a lot, like every single day. I would skate or train with my dad or fight, uh I mean spar with other people." Naruto told her scratching his ear. _Almost told her I would fight other gangs._

Hinata picked herself off of Naruto. "That's something I don't know about you."

"What is?" Naruto asked turning in his seat.

"Your family, you told me that you're parents died…" Hinata frowned as she said that "but you never told me what they were like. I want to know about them."

Naruto gave a low grunt. "Umm, I don't really know how to describe them. They were like any other parents I imagine. Nice to me, fought a bit over dumb little stuff." Naruto explained.

"What did they do, job wise." Hinata asked.

"Well my father ran a fighting dojo. That's where I learned how to fight. He had a lot of students so where pretty well off with money." Naruto said. "He taught me how to fight since I was really young, we got along pretty well."

"I see, what about your mother? I saw a few pictures of her at your house, she looked really beautiful." Hinata complimented her.

"Thank you." Naruto laughed. "Well she was a chef at some fancy restaurant. She was very overprotective of me, and thought it was a bad idea for me to learn how to fight because I might get hurt training."

"She sounds like she was nice." Hinata leaned on Naruto once more.

"What made you want to know about them?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata nudged "I'm not sure, I just wanted to know what your life was like before you transferred here." A car pulled up towards them and honked its horn. Naruto and Hinata got up and went inside.

"How did the day go you two?" Midori asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"It went pretty good. We're going to go back home and hang out there for a while" Hinata said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Hey Midori." Naruto greeted the family maid, as he entered the car.

"Hi Naruto." She kindly greeted him.

When they got home, it was almost seven and it was starting to get dark. As they pulled entered the gate and went into the driveway Hinata asked Midori if Hanabi was at home, and to her dismay she was.

"Can you not tell her we're here?" Hinata pleaded as she got out the car. "She's not going to give us any privacy."

"Alright what do you want me to tell her?" Midori asked.

"Tell her…you dropped us off somewhere else." Hinata said "We'll be in the garden outback. Let's go Naruto."

Naruto and Hinata went out to the back of the mansion, they and walked in the flower field. The flower petals seemed to glow lightly in the moonlight.

Naruto hugged Hinata from behind wrapping his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and placed her hands over his.

"Today was a great day, just like you said it would be." Hinata around and placed her hand on Naruto's cheek and kissed him. "I love you so much Naruto."

Naruto put his forehead against her and smiled. "I love you a lot too Hinata." He held her tight and continued squeezing.

"I…can't…. breathe!" She gasped then Naruto let go as the pair laughed. "Alright, I just wanted that one moment alone together without interruption from my sister, we can head inside now." She smiled and then they both headed inside.

* * *

Naruto left Hinata's house at eleven o'clock. He was starting to feel hungry so he decided to stop by a convenience store to buy a snack. He got a bag of chips and brought it up to the cashier.

"That will be two dollars." The cashier said.

Naruto reached into his pocket and got three bucks out. _I spent more than I thought. H_e paid and left. He opened the bag and began eating as soon as he went outside. He sat by the parking lot.

He said as he finished the bag and tossed it to the side. He continued walking home. The night was almost pitch black, the street lamps barely helped light up the streets. A few passing cars helped illuminate a little.

Naruto got a call and he picked up. "I know it's late." He said before Jiraiya even got a chance to speak. "I'm already on my way back home. I'll be there in about ten or fifteen minutes." He told him and he hung up the phone. As he walked he noticed that his shoelaces were becoming untied so he kneeled down to tie them.

"Is that you Naruto?" A girl's voice said from behind him.

Naruto turned and saw Sakura staring down at him. "Where did you come from?" Naruto asked getting up. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura said as she took a sip of a can of soda she had in her hands.

"Well, I'm walking back home from Hinata's." Naruto told her as he continued walking down the street with her. "Mind if I take a sip?" He asked pointing at the can in her hands.

She handed him the cup. _Indirect kiss…_She thought as a light blush went across her cheeks. "I'm just coming home from Ino's place. She wanted to talk to me about something."

Naruto jiggled the can and the sound of soda slushing around inside. He brought it up to his lips and gulped the rest of what was left down.

Sakura let out a sigh "Screw it…"

"You say something?"

Sakura pushed Naruto to the wooden fence on the side of the side of them and kissed him. _I can't take it anymore. I just have to kiss him._

Naruto, caught off guard, did not get a chance to do anything. _What is she doing?_

Sakura broke the kiss and looked down. "I really, really like you." She turned around and was about to run away when Naruto grabbed her arm and swung her around, and kissed her. _He's not mad? _She thought as she shut her eyes and kissed him back.

* * *

**So...there you have it...**

**How many people hate this chapter just for that last scene?...  
**


	9. Perfect Day

**LONG time no update. To those of you who still read this, here's a new chapter.**

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened up, he turned in his bed and saw his phone on his bed with two unread messages. He hit 'Read' and opened up the first one, it was from Sakura.

_Don't know what to say about what happened last night…_

Naruto smiled slightly and read the next one. When he saw who it was from he frowned and buried his head into his pillow. "What the hell was I thinking?" He turned his head to the side and read the message again.

_Good morning, hope you slept well.  
What time will you come over?_

"I wasn't thinking….I can't face her today." Naruto sighed as he replied back.

_Good morning to you too  
I'm sorry but I can't see you today…something came up last minute  
Sorry again…_

He sent the text and got out of bed. He stomped downstairs and saw Jiraiya on the couch in the living room watching television.

"Naruto can you pass me some orange juice?" He called to him not taking his eyes off the television.

"Yeah sure." Naruto said, his voice sounding irritated. He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator got out a carton of milk and juice. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and poured the juice into a tall glass. He walked to the living room and sat on the sofa after he handed the drink to Jiraiya. He began to eat in silence.

"Is something the matter?" Jiraiya asked as he took a sip.

Naruto's phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. It was a text message from Hinata.

_Oh…alright. What happened?_

Naruto sighed and tried to think of a lie. "Nothing…" He looked down at his phone and texted her back.

_Gramps wants to take me back to Whirlpool for something, he said it's important and it has to be just the two of us._

He hit send and dropped his phone on the floor as he finished his breakfast. "If Hinata asks where we went today…just tell her we went to Whirlpool."

"What's going on Naruto?" Jiraiya turned off the T.V. and looked at Naruto. "Did the two of you have a fight or something?"

"Nothing like that." Naruto said as he got up. _But if she ever finds out what I did there will be a huge fight, and it's going to tear her apart. _"I'll tell you later, I need to think stuff over."

"Going to break up with her?" Jiraiya said following him into the kitchen. "Who would want to break beauty like Hinata's heart?" He laughed "She has the perfect body, cute face, and is so nice and kind. She's a dream girl."

"Nasty pervert." Naruto muttered under his breath and went into this room and locked the door. He threw himself on his bed and stared at the slowly spinning fan in his ceiling. _I cheated on Hinata…Sakura kissed me first, and then I went and kissed her back. What the hell came over me? _He grabbed his pillow and put it over his face. _She's cute and all, but all she is only a friend…I have to talk to her._ He got his cell phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Umm, hello?" Sakura answered nervously.

"Are you busy today?" Naruto asked her and closed his eyes. "I think we need to talk about last night."He said sighing. "Can you meet me at the park in an hour?"

"OK sure…" Sakura simply said and hung up.

Naruto let out a deep sigh and started to get ready.

By the time that Naruto got to the park it was a little after one o'clock. He met up with Sakura at the swings by herself, fiddling with her phone. He walked over and sat at the swing next to her, but did not greet her.

Sakura brushed her pink strand of hair out of her face and turned to her right to face him. "Hi, Naruto." She said glumly looking down at his feet and back up.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Naruto asked coldly, he turned his head to face her, his eyes locked on hers.

"I don't know," She answered back "I really like you. Since you first came to school I liked you." Sakura felt her face turn really hot. "I know that doesn't give me the right to kiss you…" She looked down to the floor "but I just couldn't help myself. I get so jealous watching you hug Hinata, and kiss her…I just wished that was me instead of her."

Naruto breathed in and continued listening.

"I see the way you act around Hinata. You respect her, you laugh with her, you love spending time with her," She looked up again at him "you actually love her. Sasuke never treated me like that; I can tell that he didn't even want to be with me." Her voice was starting to crack as her eyes became watery.

Naruto stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. He looked all around him and sighed. "You really liked him didn't you?"

Sakura only nodded as she began to weep.

"Listen, Sakura, I'm sure that you'll find someone that will treat you like a girl is supposed to be treated." Naruto soothingly told her. "Unfortunately it's not me." He took his arm off her shoulder "I honestly think that you're really cute, but I'm with Hinata. Like you said, I really do love her…with all my heart."

Sakura stopped crying and looked at Naruto. _Just what I expected he would say…_

"I have to get going." Naruto said as he stood up. "Please don't tell Hinata about this, it might upset her."

Sakura stood up and grabbed his shirt with both her hands and pulled him towards her, and kissed his lips. Naruto's eyes closed as he returned the kiss and rested his hands on her small waist.

_What am I doing? Why am I kissing her again? _Naruto thought as he continued kissing her. Sakura brought her arms around and behind Naruto's neck. _I shouldn't be doing this! _He stopped the kiss and pushed her away lightly.

Sakura brought her small hands to the back of Naruto's head and pushed him to her and kissed him again.

Naruto broke away from her and turned his back to her. "Just stop it Sakura…."

Sakura parted her hair out of her face. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked, sounding scared.

Naruto stayed quiet and sighed. "That's why I really hate myself right now." He crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. "I'm in love with Hinata, and instead of spending the day with her," he turned around and faced her "instead I'm here making out with you."

"Do you really love Hinata?" Sakura asked, putting her hands behind her back.

"What?" Naruto asked in an angry tone.

"Do you honestly love her? You say that you do…but like you said you're here with me instead of her." Sakura took a few steps backwards. "Last night I expected you to be angry from when I kissed you, but instead you kissed me again. We made out for almost an entire hour…that wasn't what I was expecting you to do." She looked down at the ground and put her hands behind back. "If you did you wouldn't have done that."

Naruto let out a low growl and made a fist in his right hand. "We're done here." He said furiously and stormed off and out of the park.

"This might have made things way worse between everyone." Sakura said as she leaned her back on the swing pole.

* * *

Hinata let out a sigh loud enough for Hanabi to hear her from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked her sister walking into the living room and seeing her sister lying down on the couch, her legs off to the side. "You look bored."

"I am…" Hinata said as she sighed again. "Naruto had something come up today so I can't see him today. Sakura can't hang either because she had to take care of her mom who's sick."

"Oh…do you want to see what I got Naruto for his birthday?" Hanabi asked her eyes wide as can be and gleaming.

Hinata sat straight up and covered her mouth. _I forgot about that! It's in two days, and I haven't even thought about what to give him…what would he want? _

Hanabi took out a picture from the cupboard; it was a framed picture from a few months back from the beach trip. "All of us from that day! Aside from Naruto almost drowning it was a really fun day." She said grinning ear to ear.

"It looks nice. I think he'll like it…." She stood up and put her shoes on. "I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"The mall, gonna go shopping for a present."

"What do you think he'll want?" Hanabi asked following behind her.

"I honestly don't know." Hinata said as she called for Midori. "I'm gonna have to think really hard, I want to get him something special."

After spending an hour at the mall Hinata, Midori, and Hanabi were tired out and sat down at the bench near the wishing fountain at the center of the mall.

"Hinata, dear" Midori put her hand on her back "Hoe much longer are you going to look?"

"I want him to get something really special, something that shows him how much he means to me. Like how he got me this necklace." She pulled it out of from under her shirt. "I always wear this and whenever I look at it, it reminds me how much he loves me." She looked at it and smiled. "I want him to have that same kind of feeling for whatever I get him."

"I see." Midori smiled. _They really do seem perfect for each other. _"Well I'm going to the restroom, you want to come with me girls?"

"Sure." Hinata said happily as she got up.

"I'm staying here my legs are tired." Hanabi said as she yawned.

"Be careful and don't talk to strangers." Midori warned her as she and Hinata left.

"What am I, eight?" Hanabi asked herself as she put her arm on the arm rest and looked around, she noticed a guy sit on the bench next to her, he was talking on his cell phone, and she tried to listen in on his conversation.

"I thought that was what you wanted." He said with a smile on his face as he waited for the other persons reply. "Things will only get interesting from here. One of two things will happen, either he'll tell Hinata what happened or she'll find out on her own in some way. Either way she'll get mad at him, eventually the relationship will start to crumble and end up breaking up."

Hanabi's eyes widened as she let out a small gasp. _What's he talking about? Did something happen with Hinata? _ She thought as she continued to listen in, paying more attention.

"He went to see you today didn't he? And he told you not to tell Hinata that you met?" He ran his fingers through his hair as crossed his legs and rested his head on his fist.

_He couldn't be talking about Naruto could he? Naruto couldn't have lied to my sister to meet up with some other girl… _She thought as she tried to sort everything in her head. She stood up, her face looking confused and sad.

"Alright I'll meet up with you later. Bye Sakura." He got up and stretched as he walked away and noticed Hanabi. "Are you alright kid?" He knelt down and looked her "Are you lost?"

Hanabi gave him a cold stare and didn't answer him, not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

Hinata had come back from the restroom and saw Hayato talking to Hanabi. _What are the chances of him being here? And talking to my sister? _She quickly walked over to her sister and grabbed her hand. "C'mon Hanabi it's time to go." She said sternly not saying anything to Hayato.

"Oh, she's your sister?" Hayato said standing back up. "You two look a lot alike."

"Thank you, we'll be leaving now." Hinata said turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"See you around then Hinata." He said with a chuckle as he watched her leave.

"Did he say anything to you Hanabi?" Hinata asked as they met up with Midori, who was just exiting the restroom.

Hanabi shook her head and looked up at her sister. "Who was that guy?"

Hinata let out a sigh as she looked down at him. "Do you remember that guy Hayato I told you about before?" She asked and her sister nodded "That's him. That creep snuck into my room before and ended up kissing me. He made things a bit complicated between Naruto and me, and I do not want to even see him."

"Oh.." Hanabi simply said as she looked back down. _Maybe…maybe he knew I was her sister and was talking loud enough so I could hear him. Maybe he thought that I would tell her and upset her? That's what he did. There's no way that Naruto would ever do something like that, I just know it! _She tried to convince herself as the three girls went out of the mall and headed back home.

* * *

**I think I did a...uh...decent job on this chapter?**

**Let me know what you think.**


	10. My Decision

**Three weeks isn't so long for an update compared to before right? Lol, enjoy it. **

* * *

Naruto stormed into his house and slammed the door behind him as hard as he could, alerting Jiraiya that he was home.

"Watch it!" He yelled out from a room in the back.

Naruto huffed and went upstairs to his room where he slammed the door again. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes, mad at himself at what had just happened. He was mad at Sakura because of the fact the she kissed him. He was mad at himself because of he had kissed her back. He was mad at the fact that he had enjoyed kissing her and feeling her up. But what he was furious about was that he was here at home thinking about all of this instead of spending the day with his beloved Hinata.

The door to his room opened and Jiraiya stepped in. "What is your problem?" He yelled as he stood in front of him. "I just told you not to slam the door, and you do the same to yours."

Naruto closed his eyes and turned to his side staring at the wall. "Just leave me alone." He said sounding mad and put his pillow over his head.

Jiraiya sat down at the foot of his bed. "What's wrong Naruto? You've been in a bad mood since this morning, and it just seem worse now."

Naruto did not reply.

"Does it have something to do with Hinata?" He asked as he crossed his legs. Naruto just turned over once again and remained silent. "Well if you want to talk about it later I'll be in my study." He got up and went out the room as he closed the door. _Teenagers…_He thought as he headed downstairs.

Naruto lay in his bed, breathing hard as a tear fell down the corner of his eye. _I don't even know what to think. _His mind started to blank out as he slowly drifted to sleep.

When he woke up he looked over at the clock and saw that it was seven at night, he was feeling calmer than before. He got out of his room and went downstairs and looked for Jiraiya. He found him in his study in the back of the house, working on his next book. He leaned against the doorway, and sighed.

Jiraiya spun around in his chair and saw him. "Feel better now?" He asked closing his laptop and crossed his arms. Naruto nodded and dug his arms in his pockets.

Naruto told him about what he had done the previous night and what he did today. "I'm mad cuz of what I did, and that I didn't spend today with Hinata. I don't know what to do now." He looked up at Jiraiya "Should I even tell her what happened?"

Jiraiya stood up and walked over to him. "Well, I'm not going lie Naruto, you really screwed up. If you tell Hinata this she will be mad no doubt about it. If you don't she might not ever find out but the guilt will eat away at you."

"So you're saying that either way I'm screwed?" Naruto glared up at him. "Why the hell did Sakura have to kiss me?" He growled as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Why did you kiss her back?"

"I don't know!" Naruto scratched at his head "It's like…I HAD to kiss her, like I needed to. I don't know what came over me."

"Well, I think you should tell her. Clearly this is going to drive you mad."

"But you said that she's going to get mad!" Naruto's eyes widened as he grit his teeth, confused about what to do.

"She will, but I think that it's healthier this way." Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked at him in the face. "There will be problems because of it, but I'm sure that things will end up a lot better than if she finds out from somewhere else."

Naruto stood there looking lost in what to do. "I guess…I better tell her." He turned around to walk back to his room. "Do you think tomorrow would be a good day to do it?" He asked, not turning around.

"The sooner the better kid." Jiraiya answered him and he began tapping away at the keyboard.

Naruto went to the living and sat down on the couch as he took out his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed Hinata's number.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata answered happily, she had been waiting for a text or call from him all day.

"Hi Hinata, how was your day?" He said smiling, trying to sound as if nothing was troubling him.

"Kind of boring actually. I went looking for a present for you but didn't find anything you would like." She sighed.

"Whatever you end up getting me I'm going to end up loving because it came from you." Naruto gave a short chuckle. "Anyways, sorry that I couldn't see you today. I'll make it up to you tomorrow though."

Hinata curled up in her bed, and smiled. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to make sure that we have a good time. We can stay up late too since there is no school Monday." Naruto leaned back as he continued talking to his girlfriend. By the time that they had said good night to each other it was already one in the morning. Naruto let out a yawn as he went upstairs feeling much better than a few hours ago. He went to his room and got into bed with a big smile on his face. _Just talking to her makes me feel happy. _He got under his covers and drifted off to sleep.

Hinata let out a quiet yawn and stretched. "That made my whole day a lot better." She took her socks off and covered herself with her blanket. "He said that no matter what I give him he will love…but I still want to wow him with a gift." She turned on her side and closed her eyes. _Think Hinata think! _

* * *

The next day Hinata was driven to Naruto's place by their chauffeur, she was wearing a pair of tight black pants, white sneakers, and her light blue sweater since it was starting to get chilly. She thanked her driver and went up to the door and knocked three times on it lightly.

A few seconds later she heard the sound of rushing footsteps coming to the door and Naruto opened it. He quickly put his arms around her and brought her close as he kissed her soft lips, all of which caught Hinata off guard for a quick second but she returned the kiss and hugged him back.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, putting his forehead on hers. "Hey there." He said with a wide smile. "I missed you." He said and gave her another kiss, on her cheek this time.

Hinata smiled and laughed her quiet laugh. "I can tell. I missed you too." Naruto let go of her and welcomed her inside. "So what are we going to do today?" She asked.

"I'm still not sure." Naruto answered scratching the back of his head. "How about we just go for lunch at Ichiraku? We can see what we can do from there."

"You really love that restaurant don't you?" Hinata asked to which Naruto nodded. "Sure, we haven't gone there in a while anyways."

"I'll ask Jiraiya to take us over there." He went to the study in the back and knocked on the door. "Hey gramps would you mind taking us to Ichiraku's?"

"Hinata's here?" He turned in his chair. "You're going to tell her there?" He rubbed his chin.

"Well…not there. I'll tell her today though. I want to spend some time with her before I ruin our relationship." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright, be sure you tell her gently and keep apologizing like there's no tomorrow." Jiraiya stood up and walked out. "I'll get the keys."

Naruto hurried back to the living room and told Hinata that they would be leaving soon. _I have to try to enjoy every moment before tonight. _

When they got there they took their usual seats and ordered. The shop owner looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey there you two," He called out and waved "haven't seen the both of you here together in a while, I was starting to think that you guys left me for another shop." He laughed as he brought them their food. "I see that you two are still as happy together as when I first saw you two here."

Hinata smiled and thanked him.

Naruto smiled at both of them and looked down at his bowl. _It's not going to be that way tonight._

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Wynn yelled out. "I hate Sundays, there's never anything to do."

Wynn, Eria and Aussa sat in the attic, all on the bean bag chairs. "Well how about suggesting something instead of complaining?" Aussa asked looking up from the book she was reading. "I'm doing fine over here, and Eria seems to be enjoying herself over there." She pointed with her thumb behind herself to Eria who was drawing away on her sketch pad.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw Wynn staring at her. "What's up?" She had not been paying attention to what her friends had said.

"When did you decide to start drawing again?" Wynn got up and walked over to her. "Let me see what you're drawing."

"Umm…alright." Eria said timidly as she handed the book to her friend. Wynn looked at it and smiled.

It was a very detailed drawing of Naruto with his arms wrapped around Eria from behind, both of them smiling, with a slight blush on Eria's face.

"I know why you haven't been bored all this time." Wynn said with a grin on her face as she flipped through the previous pages. It was all pictures of her and Naruto together, kissing, holding each other and being a couple. "You really have a talent for drawing Eria."

Aussa walked over to them and got the book and flipped through the pages. "This one is really cute." She said showing the picture of Eria and Naruto sitting down on a bench sharing an ice cream cone, both licking one side of it. "I love how much detail you put into the pictures. They are almost like a photograph."

Eria chuckled and blushed. "Thank you." She took the book back. "I can't exactly be with him right now so the least that can make me happy is drawing us together."

"How much longer do you think they're going to last?" Aussa asked moving the chair closer to her and taking her seat.

"Naruto talks about her all the time, so no time soon." A hint of sadness came from her voice as she continued to draw. "I don't think I would have a chance with him anyways."

"Come on let's get you girls out of the house we need to do something. You still haven't mastered your earth magic Aussa, let's help you practice that." Wynn said as she grabbed both girls' hands and pulled them downstairs.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had returned home at around six, both of them tired of the day that they had spent together. Each of them feeling the happiest they had felt in a while. Naruto went into the living room as he and Hinata sat down on the couch, Hinata leaned on his shoulder as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said, her face nuzzled into Naruto's chest and her eyes closed.

"What for?" Naruto asked giving her a tight squeeze, making her yelp.

"For this wonderful day, it really cheered me up. I've been down this whole week." Hinata looked up into Naruto's big, bright blue eyes.

"There's no need to thank me." Naruto yawned "I want to make you as happy as you can possibly be." He lightly pushed Hinata off him and lied down, then pulled her down next to him and put his arm over her. "Let's take a nap." He said as he yawned again and gave the top of her head a kiss.

"Alright." Hinata said as she held his hand tight and drifted to sleep.

Naruto woke up first; he got up gently to not wake Hinata up and made his way upstairs to the bathroom. After he took care of business he looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Oh crap!" He began to panic. "Her dad is going to be pissed!" He ran to Jiraiya's room but saw that he wasn't there. "Where is he?" He got his phone out and called his phone. "Hey gramps where are you?" He said as soon as he picked up.

"I'm at a party...I may have forgotten to tell you that." He laughed as he hiccuped. "I'll be back in about an hour to and drop her home."

"She needs to be home now though!" Naruto growled then sighed. "You know what forget it. I'll just walk her home." He said and hung up. He went downstairs and saw that Hinata was just getting up. She stretched and let out a loud yawn.

"Hey sleepy head." Naruto said from behind her startling her.

Hinata turned around and smiled. "How long have you been up?" She asked as she rubbed her eye. "Wait, what time is it?"

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall. "12:01, I'm going to walk you home, since Jiraiya decided to go to a party." He said. _I'll tell her on the way there._

"It's that late?" She gasped. _Wait that means it's his birthday! _She gave him a kiss and smiled at him.

"What's with the smile?" Naruto smiled back. "Are you glad that it's this late?"

A light blush came across Hinata's cheeks. "I can give you your birthday present."

"My present? Oh it's Monday now." He laughed. "What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise. Go upstairs to your room while I get it ready." Hinata said as her blush became a slightly more noticeable.

"Alright." Naruto hurried back up the stairs and stood by the door. "I'm up here!" He shouted down. _What's it gonna be? _ He thought to himself as he began to get anxious.

"Alright." Hinata shouted back as she slapped her cheeks. _I hope...no I **know** he's going to like it. _She said as she went upstairs and stopped midway. She thought back to earlier that day when they had been at the Konoha Bridge watching the sunset. Naruto had his arms around her and holding her tight making her feel safe comfortable. She remembered how it felt magical to her, and how Naruto made her feel when he whispered how much he loved her into her ear. Thinking about it made her feel lucky to have Naruto as boyfriend. "C-Close your eyes and don't even think about peeking." She said as her heart began to beat faster and faster. "Are they closed?"

"Yea they are." He said.

"Alright…" She went upstairs and entered his room. "Sit down on your bed, but don't look yet."

"Alright, alright." Naruto laughed. "I'm sure whatever it is I'm going to love it!" He said as he started tapping his foot on the floor. _What is it!_

"A-Alright N-N-Naruto…you can open your eyes now."

_Stuttering? Last time she stuttered was…_He opened his eyes and saw Hinata wearing just blue laced bra and panties.

She stood there her face the reddest Naruto had ever seen it, but with a slight smile. Her hands behind her back and her legs crossed.

"H-Hinata...?" Naruto couldn't figure out what to say.

"I…I thought long and hard for a p-present that you might like…" She looked into her eyes. "I decided on this…I really truly love you with all my heart Naruto. You make me so happy, and make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world." She raised her hands behind her and unhooked her bra then it fell on the carpet floor revealing her perfectly round breasts. "I want my first time to be with you."

Naruto sat there staring with his mouth slightly open. "A-Are you sure?" He asked. Hinata nodded and leaned forward and kissed his lips and made him lie down.

Naruto kissed her back as he rubbed his hands down her soft skin and went down to her bottom and slowly pulled down her panties. Hinata got up and finished taking them off and she went to the door and dimmed the lights setting the mood, with a smile on her face.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed this uh..slightly more mature chapter.**

**As always review and let me know how I'm doing...errors, misspellings, stuff that seems odd or anything. **


	11. Simplistic Day

**Been a while lol, but here is the next chapter longer then usual. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto lay on his bed, Hinata in his arms breathing lightly on his chest. The covers were over them. Naruto still couldn't believe what had just happened. He and Hinata had just had sex and now she was sleeping in his bed, in his arms.

_This is what she gave me for my birthday…It was great but…I can't tell her what I did with Sakura now or anytime soon. _He let out a sigh as he looked over at the clock.

It was almost 1:30. Hinata had told him that she was absolutely sure that she wanted to do this as his present. She had said that it was already late, so it wouldn't matter what time she got home she would still be in trouble.

Naruto held Hinata's body closer to him. He felt her smooth soft skin up and down. He looked at her sweet sleeping face and lightly pressed his lips on hers. "I love you Hinata." He whispered quietly so as not to wake her. "I'm sorry…" He ran his fingers through her hair.

Hinata moaned slightly and moved around a bit as her arms lay over Naruto's chest. "….love you…"

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He decided that he would get up to walk Hinata home at dawn.

Naruto woke up at six; he looked down and saw Hinata's face smiling up at him. "Good morning." He smiled back and kissed her lips.

Hinata kissed him back and smiled again. "This…this all feels nice doesn't it?" She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, making the blanket that covering her fall revealing her breasts. She yelped quickly and covered them.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her neck making her moan in pleasure, and slowly lie back down. Naruto got on top of her as he began to kiss down her neck and kissed her breasts, while caressing them. Hinata bit her lower lips in pleasure as she put her hands on Naruto's back and dug her nails into him.

"This one last t-t-time and we should…" She gasped "head out…" She closed her eyes as she began to pant heavily.

When they had finished they got dressed and headed out. Naruto noticed that Jiraiya's car was not parked in the driveway. _He's still not back…I guess it's a good thing then. I wouldn't want a lecture about what we just did. _He smiled slightly as he walked hand in hand with girlfriend.

The sun had not fully risen up yet, so it was still dark and there was a cool breeze blowing making Hinata's hair get in her face. She parted the lock of hair with her free hand and put it behind her ear. She looked at Naruto and nuzzled her head into his arm. "So…did you like your present?"

Naruto looked down at her. "Nope, I loved it." He said with a serene smile. "I wasn't expecting you to do anything like that. He let go of her hand and brought his arm around her shoulder to bring her close to him. "I can honestly say that you made last night the best night ever."

"Well I would be willing to do anything for you Naruto. I wouldn't care about the consequences I would do it in a heartbeat."

"That reminds me…" He let go of her. "What is your dad going to say? He's going to be furious seeing you come home at this time. He's going to know that you slept over my place…what are you going to say?"

Hinata thought about it for a second. "Well, definitely NOT what we just did." She smiled. "Think he'll believe that we just fell asleep late at night watching a movie?" She asked.

"I could get gramps to cover for us if your dad wants to talk to him. I'll say that we all fell asleep on the couch and were just tired." He kissed her cheek. "C'mon let's get you home quick." Hinata smiled at him and then they hurried back to her place.

They said their goodbyes at the gate and Hinata headed back inside her mansion. She opened the door as quietly as she could and sneaked upstairs into her room. She changed into her sleep clothes and got under her covers thinking about what she had done earlier with Naruto. She blushed at the thought of it. She knew that she was too young to have done what she had done but she felt happy nonetheless. She heard the door close and she quickly looked to see who was there. Hanabi stood in front of her door staring at her.

"Where were you last night?" She asked, slightly waddling left and right. The usual playful tone in her voice was not there.

"Oh Hanabi…" Hinata put her hand on her chest. "You scared me. I thought that you were dad just now."

"He had to go on a business trip yesterday afternoon. He won't be back till Thursday." She told her sister as she walked over to her bed.

"Is something the matter?" Hinata asked sounding concerned.

"You just never showed up last night and you never even bothered to call to say you were going to be late or anything." Hanabi lowered her head. "I was starting to think that something happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hinata scooted over to her sister and put her arm around her shoulder. "I just fell asleep with Naruto at his house, and we just woke up twenty minutes ago."

"I was starting to think that something happened to you."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe you two got into a fight, and you just ran away, and didn't feel like coming home."

"What would we get into a fight about?" Hinata laughed "We get along so well. I can't see us ever getting into a fight about anything serious."

_Maybe he would tell you what he did yesterday, if it is true. _She thought still trying to convince herself that what Hayato had said was just a lie. "I don't know." She smiled. "It's just the only reason that I could think of for you not being home." She yawned and walked out. "I was up all night waiting for you so I'm gonna get me some shut eye." She said sounding like herself again.

_Me too. _Hinata go back under her covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up to his stomach growling at ten o'clock. "I'm starving." He yawned getting out of bed. "I haven't eaten anything since seven last night." He went downstairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He quickly began eating it, not being able to take the hunger anymore. He finished the bowl by sipping the remaining milk and let out a burp.

He went upstairs to check up on Jiraiya and saw that he still was not there. He peeked out the window to see if his car was parked outside.

"He's still not home? Where could he be?" Naruto thought aloud as he went back to his room to get his phone to call him. He dialed his number but it went straight to voicemail. "Where the hell are you? You said that you would be home last night at one." He left the message and hung up. "What am I going to do today?" He thought as he threw himself back into bed. "I don't think that I'll be able to see Hinata today…I don't think I want to." He thought as he remembered that previous night. "I still can't believe that I did that…especially after cheating." He rolled over and sent a text to Shikamaru asking If he wanted to hang out.

While he waited for the reply, he thought of the night again. He remembered seeing Hinata's naked body, the only thing that she was wearing was the necklace that he had given her. He remembered feeling her snow white, soft skin, kissing her rosy red lips, and what it felt like when they were having sex. He remembered her whispering how much she loved him when after he had finished.

"I have to wait..." He said and then his phone vibrated in his hand.

_Yo, sorry man I can't today.  
got something planned_

Naruto read the message and decided to call Hinata to see if she hadn't gotten into any trouble with her dad but when he called she did not pick up. "I guess she must have gotten in trouble. Her dad must have been waiting at the door…maybe I should have gone to the door with her." He then heard a knocking at the doors so he went down to answer it.

"Naruto you haven't trained me in three weeks!" Konohamaru yelled. "Come on you're not getting out of it today."

Naruto looked down at him and sighed. _Am I really going to have to spend a day off with this kid? _"Alright, alright. Let's head to the back to get started. Let me just get something from my room." Naruto told him. Konohamaru smiled and ran around his house to the back. Naruto went back to his room to get shoes and see if Hinata had returned his call, but she hadn't. He went back downstairs and headed out back. "Alright stretch first and then we can do a quick spar."

Konohamaru nodded and then he and Naruto did they're stretching routine. They then began to do a quick sparring match, Konohamaru practicing how to dodge and block hits. He quickly dodged Naruto's punches that were aimed at his face but had not time to rest as Naruto continued the flurry of punches.

After two hours of sparring and practicing moves, Konohamaru fell down on the ground exhausted, breathing heavily as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Ho-How was that?" He panted looking up to Naruto.

"You've gotten better kid." Naruto laughed as he helped him up. "Why do you want to learn how to fight again?"

Konohamaru smiled and took a deep breath "I want to be able to join the Martial Arts club when I go to Konohigh in two years, and I want to have experience by the time I get there."

"It's good you have a reason, unlike me when I was taught." Naruto said as he sat down on the lawn chair.

"When did you learn to fight?" Konohamaru asked sitting down next to him. "Who taught you anyways?"

"Since I was five years old, and my father taught me." He said with a frown.

"Where are your parents?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the bright blue, cloudless sky. "They died at the beginning of the year." He said, his voice sounding heavy. "I miss them a lot." His eyes beginning to feel watery.

"I wouldn't have guessed that since you don't mention them at all."

"I try not to; it'll bring back too many memories." He got up and opened the sliding glass door back inside the house. "Think that's enough for today?" He asked looking back, Konohamaru still breathing heavily. "Come inside I'll get you something to drink." Konohamaru quickly ran inside and went to the kitchen. There Naruto handed him a cold glass of water and splashed some water on his face when the doorbell rang.

"Open up! I know you're in there!" A girl's voice was yelling.

"Who's that?" Konohamaru asked as he finished drinking.

Naruto shrugged and went to the door. He opened it and saw Wynn there smiling at him. "Hey…how come you're here?" Naruto asked looking confused. Wynn was a friend of him, but very rarely did they ever meet outside of school.

"There's something that I need YOU to help me with." She said tapping her foot quickly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked leaning on the doorway.

"Just go and get ready I'll explain it to you on the way." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Give me twenty minutes in that case. You can come in if you want." Naruto stepped outside and led her into the living room. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." He said as he went upstairs to take a shower.

"Nice place he has here." Wynn smiled as she got up and examined all the furniture, and pictures. She walked over to the kitchen and found Konohamaru looking at her while eating a blueberry muffin. Silently chewing his food, and not saying a word. "What you looking at kid?" She asked raising her eyebrow and leaning over the table.

"Who are you?" He asked timidly.

"I'm Naruto's girlfriend." She winked at him. "I'm sexy aren't I?" She put her hands on her hips and jutted her waist out showing off her figure.

"No you're not." Konohamaru blushed lightly and looked away. "I know he's going out with Hinata. I'm not dumb you know?"

"No I'm serious." Wynn ran over to face and nodded her head vigorously. "Who wouldn't want me as their girlfriend?"

"Prove it." Konohamaru said coldly.

Just then Naruto came into the kitchen, fully dressed but still drying his hair with his towel. He looked at them "What's up?"

Wynn walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm just telling him that you and I are going out, but he wanted me to prove it." She smiled devilishly and looked back at Konohamaru, winking at him again.

Konohamaru gasped and dropped his muffin on the kitchen floor.

Naruto shocked at what just happened, looked over at Wynn, his eyes wide open. "Don't believe her Konohamaru. It's just a joke that she's playing." He waved his hands at him. "I'm still with Hinata."

"Oh! Why didn't you play along?" Wynn whined and pouted. "I wanted to see what he would do!" She crossed her arms and then walked out back outside.

"Listen," Naruto walked over to Konohamaru "don't tell anybody about what she just did please!" Naruto pleaded. "If Hinata finds out about this, even if you tell her it was a joke, it would kill her." Konohamaru nodded and held out his hand. "What you want me to pay you?"

"If I'm keeping a secret I might as well get money out of it." He laughed as Naruto grumbled and took out ten bucks from his wallet and handed it to him. "So who is she really?"

"Just a friend. Now let's get out of here, she wants me to go somewhere with her and I can't leave you here." Naruto scooted him out his house and locked the door. "Don't ever do anything like that again." Naruto told Wynn as he walked past her.

"I was just having a little fun." She caught up with him and nudged him in the ribs, to which Naruto just turned to her and gave her a cold stare. "Is something the matter?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Let's just say that I haven't exactly had the best weekend." He simply said. Wynn kissing him had at that moment, made feel a thousand times worse than he already felt. "Now, what is it that you wanted?"

"I need you to help me out on this project I'm working on." She said walking with her hands behind her back. "It's in its final stages and I really want to test it out!" She said sounding the happiest Naruto has ever heard her. "Come on! Hurry up!" She ran up ahead and Naruto ran after to catch up with her.

* * *

"A love potion?" Naruto asked looking at the bottle in his hands, holding the blue liquid. He jiggled the bottle slightly left and right. "What made you decide to make that?"

Wynn had brought her back to her house and they had gone to the basement. It was brightly lit which made it a bit warm. There were lots of posters of anime girls and a large screen TV with a Play Station on the floor, and a stack load of games next it.

"I was wondering if it could be done, a potion that could change the way someone feels about somebody else." She said as she mixed a few things together in a beaker. "I drank an early version of it this morning before I went to your place to see what would happen. That's why I gave you a little kiss." She giggled. "I found you cute enough for a kiss, but that's it. I didn't feel like dating you, or even making out with you."

"So basically a quick crush?" Naruto said as he handed the potion back to her. "But why did you want to make it?"

"Well," She turned around in her seat and looked at him. "I was trying to make it for Eria. I mean she's still hung up on you and I wanted to make it so she could fall in love with someone else."

"Oh, she still thinks that way about me?" Naruto asked slightly embarrassed. "I thought that she would kind of be over that by now."

"Nope…and done." Wynn smiled as she heard a ding behind her on the desk. She lifted the beaker and poured it into a bottle.

"So you're just supposed to drink it?"

"Yup, and then next person that you see you will, hopefully, fall in love with." Wynn held the bottle in front of her face. "Here goes nothing."

"Wait you're gonna fall in love with me?" Naruto shouted and grit his teeth.

"Mmhmm." Wynn said as she gulped down the drink and then stared at the blonde standing in front of her. _Did it work?_

"Did it work?" Naruto asked sounding almost scared, and took a step back. Wynn simply stared at him and blinked. "Well?" He asked as he walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face and got no reply. "Is that a no?"

"I…I don't feel any different." Wynn sighed as she scratched her hair. "Another failure." She looked down at the desk and looked over her notes. "I don't get it. The first potion gave me a crush, this one I don't feel anything at all." She got up and walked over to the book shelf and picked out a blue title-less book. "I have to do more research."

"Want me to help out?" Naruto asked as he took a step forward.

"No that's alright." Wynn looked up. "I'll give you a call when if I have another potion ready." She headed to the stairs. "I'll walk you out."

"Alright." Naruto said as he headed up the stairs and Wynn opened the door for him. "I'll find something to do today since everyone seems to be busy." He laughed and waved bye to her.

"See ya." Wynn smiled at him and closed the door. She put her back to the door and let out a sigh as she slid down to the floor and her face became red and she let out a squeal. "I-It worked…" A slight smile crept across her face. "I-I'm in love with Naruto now. I've never seen him like that before. He really is handsome; I can see why Eria is always talking about him." She shook her head. "I can't see him for a while though. I don't know how I managed to keep my cool when we were down in the basement. I…think I actually felt shy for the first time ever." She walked down to the basement and threw herself on the couch that she had, and let grabbed a cushion and held it to her chest. "I think I want to kiss him again." She smiled.

* * *

"Today is officially the most boring day ever." Naruto yelled out as he lay in the grass in the park. "No one was able to hang out and I had nothing to do anywhere." Naruto looked up at the night sky and then took out his phone to check the time. It was almost eight o'clock. The whole day had been dreadful to him. He had just walked around town aimlessly in hopes to find something to do. He got up and decided to walk back home, maybe watch a movie and head to bed for school the next day. When he got home he noticed that Jiraiya's car still was not parked. _Alright something must have happened to him. He's never been gone this long. _Naruto opened the door to his house and hit the light switch.

"Surprise!" A round of voices shouted out at once making Naruto jump back outside and fall on his butt.

"What?" He looked inside and saw all his friends by right there in front of him, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Kiba, Eria and especially Hinata, to name a few all looking at him smiling at him with warm faces. Each of them holding a present in their hands. Jiraiya walked out from behind them and helped him up.

"Well don't go thanking us too soon." He laughed.

"Wha.."

"I was gone the whole day getting everything ready." Jiraiya smiled at Naruto and brought him inside the house. "I know how you've never had a real birthday party so I decided to throw you one."

"So this is why none of you were able to hang out today?" Naruto asked and everyone replied yes. "Thank you guys so much." Naruto thanked them, sounding extremely happy.

"Well, come one let's get to partying." Kiba yelled and pumped his fist in the air as Jiraiya walked over to the stereo system and turned it on full blast.

Everyone was out of the house by eleven, everyone except for Hinata. Naruto sat out in the backyard with her both of them on the hammock, Hinata lying on top of Naruto, slowly swinging to and fro. The night was nice and cool, and there was a breeze that just made the night seem magical.

"Thanks again for the party." Naruto said as he kissed the top of Hinata's head. "It was really great."

"You're welcome." She giggled. "But it was Jiraiya that planned the whole thing. He told us to do our best to not see you today two weeks ago."

_I have to thank him again. I didn't think that he would actually go and do something like this. _Naruto thought as he stroked Hinata's hair. "So you're not in trouble for last night?"

"No, luckily my dad had to away so he'll never find out that I came home so late." She snuggled into Naruto's chest. "Is it really true that you never had a birthday party before?" Hinata asked sitting up. Naruto nodded and sighed. "How come?"

"Well, the friends that I did have there weren't exactly the type to want to celebrate a birthday party. So every year it was just me and my parents every year." Naruto told her. "And when I was young I didn't any friends really. It was hard for me to make and keep a friend."

"Aww…I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore though. I've got tons of friends here in this city and the best girl in the world." He gave her a big smile and held her close and kissed her.

A slight blush appeared across Hinata's cheeks. Even though they had been going out this long she still sometimes still got the nervous around Naruto.

Jiraiya came outside and cleared his throat. "It's time to drop you home Hinata." He said serenely. "It pretty late, and it's a school night."

"Oh it is!" Hinata gasped.

"There's one more gift that I want to give you Naruto." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it over to Naruto.

Naruto opened it and pulled out six tickets. "To a hot spring?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya.

"Yup for this weekend, since it's going to be another three day weekend." Jiraiya told him. "Two tickets for you and I'm guessing Hinata." He put his arm around her shoulders. "And anyone else you feel like inviting."

"You're not gonna go?" Naruto asked putting the tickets back inside.

"Nah, it would be embarrassing to go to a hot springs with a bunch of teenagers." He laughed. "So come on let's get going."

"Thank you gramps," Naruto said "for everything you've done."

"Don't worry about it kid. Now seriously let's get going it's almost midnight." He hurried them back inside.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Love it or hate it leave a review!**


	12. To The Springs

**I haven't given up on this story yet lol. Thanks to Anime-Frekkkk for sending messages and reminding that there are people who still read and want me to update my stories**

* * *

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms out in his seat. He was in his math class; he did not get much sleep last night and was bored out of his mind in class. His mind was still on the party from last night, he was thinking how great it was and all the presents that his friends had given him. Shikamaru and Choji had bought him _Street Fighter IV_ and _Ultimate_ _Marvel vs. Capcom 3_ for him. He was thinking of the tickets for the hot spring this weekend and who to invite. Hinata would obviously be going with him, Shikamaru and Choji too since they were his best friends, but he wanted to bring two girls so Hinata wouldn't feel left out. Sakura was definitely out of the picture after what they did.

"Maybe Eria…" He muttered to himself.

"Y-Yes?" She called from behind him making Naruto turn around. "You said m-my name?" She whispered.

"Oh I was just thinking out loud." Naruto half smiled. _I wouldn't exactly mind it, but I don't know how Hinata would feel about it…and how would Eria feel? _He hadn't turned around yet and was, unknowingly, staring at her, making Eria blush like crazy.

Eria began fidgeting in her seat, trying to look somewhere else. _Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face?_ She touched her cheek but felt nothing.

"Naruto, pay attention!" Mr. Maekawa shouted, making Naruto jump, and turn around. "You can continue ogling at Eria after class." He said and continued writing on the board, as a few snickers were heard around the room.

"Ogling?" Naruto asked looking lost.

"Y-You were s-s-staring at me just now." Eria said low enough so just Naruto could hear.

"I didn't even notice." He laughed "I was thinking about who to invite to the hot springs this week. I want to invite two more people." He leaned his head back and slouched in his chair. "It was my birthday present."

"Oh that's right!" She gasped "It was your birthday yesterday. Jiraiya invited me to go to your party last night but I was busy." She reached into her bag and took out a folder. "I don't have any money so I couldn't buy you something so I decided to draw something instead." She said as she searched for the sketch. "Here it is." She handed the paper to him.

Naruto saw the picture and was left speechless. It was a picture Laharl from the Disgaea series, in a sword fight against Zoro from One Piece, two of his favorite characters of all time, and they were drawn so perfectly. _She got every little detail on this, the scars, the way the clothes are blowing, the direction the light coming from. She went all out on the details. _He thought as his looked at it eyes widened.

"D-D-Do you like it?" Eria asked after a few minutes of him not saying anything. _I messed up a little bit, I hope he doesn't think its bad..._

"This picture is amazing!" He silently shouted. "Everything on this picture looks so awesome. You drew this yourself? With no references?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"The image popped into my head and I started drawing." She moved her arm over his shoulder and pointed on the paper the parts where she messed up. "I hope you don't mind it."

"That part is messed up? It looks perfect to me. I wouldn't have even known you screwed up if you hadn't told me." He looked back and smiled at her. "Thank you so much for this. You really are amazing at drawing Eria."

Hearing this compliment, Eria's face turned red as she sank down into her chair and tried to hide it by cupping her hands into her face. "I'm glad you like it." She muffled, as she began to nibble on her thumb. _He thinks I'm amazing? _She shouted in her head as her cheeks flushed.

The bell ran to go to lunch and the class got up all at once and left the room.

Naruto put the picture in his folder and turned around in his seat. "Thanks again Eria." He smiled at her once again and left the room.

Eria smiled to herself as she continued biting her thumb. "You're welcome." She said to herself happily and then packed her things.

* * *

Naruto sat in Kurenai's art room with his friends as they ate their lunch. It was too cold outside to eat so they decided to eat inside for once. They sat in same table where they sat for her class and were talking about last night.

"So then after you guys left, Jiraiya came to us and handed me these tickets to the hot springs in the Hakone mountains resort area." Naruto told Shikamaru and Choji. "I got six tickets, so I can invite five others," He brought Hinata close to him "Hinata is obviously going to go." He smiled. "You guys in?"

Shikamaru scratched his head and nodded "Three day weekend doing nothing but relaxing at a hot spring? Sounds like my kind of thing." He grinned.

"This weekend…" Choji sighed "I can't go. I'm already going somewhere with my parents." He slumped his head on the table. "I wish I could go."

"That's too bad." Hinata said trying to comfort him by patting his back. "We can always do something another day."

"Who do you want to go with Hinata?" Naruto asked her. "I don't want it to be just guys, so you can invite two friends too."

"Really?" Hinata asked. "Are you sure?"

"They have two hot springs," Shikamaru said "one for girls and one for guys."

"Yup." Naruto said. "If I just invite just guys you might be bored and lonely on the other side of the springs."

"Oh, in that case let's bring Sakura and Tenten." Hinata said happily. "I'm pretty sure they would like to go." She smiled as she sent a text to her friends asking if they wanted to go.

_Just like I thought…I'm pretty sure Sakura is going to say no…I wouldn't want her and Tenten in the same place in case Sakura tries to do something again. _Naruto thought as his eye twitched.

Shikamaru caught sight of his eye and raised an eyebrow. _Is something the matter with him? _

"When would we be leaving?" Hinata asked as she put the phone down on the table and waited for a reply.

"Well we won't be able to check in to the hotel until six P.M Friday night, and we have to take the train over there." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "So maybe we could leave around three?" He said not really sure.

"That sounds good." Hinata smiled as her phone vibrated. She picked it up and frowned. "Sakura won't be able to go." She sighed as it vibrated again, and her expression changed. "Oh, but Tenten can!"

Naruto let out a silent sigh of relief, once again Shikamaru caught sight of what he did. _Something is definitely. _He thought as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

The door to the room opened up, making everyone look back to see who had entered the room. Eria and Wynn were at the door. Eria started to blush immediately as she saw Naruto, and looked away from him. She quickly waved at the group and Wynn smiled over at them.

"Yo!" She greeted them. "You guys know where Kurenai is?" He walked over to them and sat on their table, crossing her legs. _Don't do anything that might show you like him. _She thought. "E-Eria has something to ask her." Her eyes widened, as a very light blush cross her cheeks. _Did I just stutter?_

"Did you just stutter?" Naruto asked half laughing. "That's a first." He leaned back in his chair. "She went stepped out to take something downstairs. You can wait here with us until she comes back." Naruto looked back at Eria. "Come take a seat."

A hint of jealousy hit Hinata as Eria walked over to them and sat on the table behind them. "What were y-you talking about?"

_I can't help but feel jealous whenever she's around. _Hinata bit her lower lip.

"They're going to a hot springs this weekend…but I can't go." Choji said as he munched away at a bag of chips. "They're each bringing one more person."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun." Wynn said as she inched closer to Naruto. "Can I come?" She said almost flirtatiously.

"That one's not up to me." Naruto put his arm around Hinata, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She's the one that gets to decide and I'm already gonna invite Kiba to take Choji's place."

Hinata smiled and looked over at Wynn "I'm going to ask Ino if she can go."

"I've ne-never been to a hot springs…" Eria mumbled trying to get into the conversation.

"You said something?" Wynn asked.

Eria looked away nervously "I-I n-never went to a hot springs before."

"Oh, that's right." Wynn said getting up and putting her arm around her shoulders. "You were sick that week we all went so you had to stay behind."

"That was three years ago." Eria looked up. "Well I'm going to go try to find Kurenai, see you later in class Naruto. Bye everyone." She waved as she left the room.

"I'm going with her, see ya later N-Narutu." She said as she left. She leaned on the wall outside and sighed. "I wonder when the effects are going to wear off….wait did I call him Narutu?" She said as a crazy blush swept across her cheeks and she shook her head left and right as she let out a squeal.

"Did she say Narutu?" Hinata asked as she looked at the door.

"Did she?" Naruto looked at her. "I didn't hear it."

* * *

(Friday Afternoon)

Hinata was dropped off at the train station and she saw Naruto there sitting on the bench waiting for her. She ran over to him and gave him a kiss as he embraced her. "Hey there." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and gave her another quick kiss on her lips. "Hey, ready to go?" She nodded and looked around.

"Where's everyone else?" She sat down at the bench.

"There was a slight change of plans." Naruto laughed. "Shikamaru isn't able to go."

"Aww, how come?"

"Temari called him and invited him to some festival tomorrow in her town…and he couldn't say no." Naruto laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Hinata giggled. "So who's taking his place?"

Naruto took his arm off of her and looked away. "Umm…" He scratched his chin and cleared his throat.

"Naruto?" Hinata said sounding concerned. "Who did you invite?"

"E-Eria…" _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

Hinata face began to feel hot, her eyes furrowed and she got up and turned away from Naruto. "Why did you invite her?" She said sounding furious.

For the first time ever, Naruto had heard Hinata sound angry. "Look I know how you feel about her…but no one else could go. Plus I felt bad that she had never been to a hot springs." Naruto hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry, but don't let this keep you from having fun this weekend." He kissed her cheek.

Hinata had already begun to feel better, but she did not want to let him know. _He knows how I get when she's around…and he still invited her. He's too nice of a guy, that's one of the reasons that I love him, but times like these is where I wish he wasn't. _

"You guys beat me here?" Tenten shouted as she walked over to them. "I just wanted to thank you guys again for inviting me." She said.

Hinata broke away from Naruto and began talking to Ino away from him.

"I kind of had that coming." Naruto sighed.

"Yo!" A voice called out from behind. Naruto turned around and saw Kiba with Ino. "I had to pick her up." He said.

"So is everyone here?" Ino asked as she counted. "Wait wasn't there six tickets?"

"Yeah, who else did you invite?" Kiba asked as he put his stuff down.

"This girl named Eria." Naruto told them as he crossed his arms.

"That really shy girl from class, with the long blue hair?" Ino asked. "I didn't know you were actually friends with her.

"Well, I'm better friends with her friend then with her but yeah."

Just then Eria showed up and walked over to Naruto. "T-Thank you for inviting me."

"It's no big deal." Naruto laughed. "These are my friends Kiba and you should know Ino."

Eria looked over at them and greeted them, and sat down a few seats away from them.

"She's…really cute." Kiba said blushing. "Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" He grinned and elbowed Naruto in his shoulder.

"She's single, but I don't know if she'll like you though." Naruto told him pushing him away playfully.

"No faith in me huh?" Kiba chuckled. "Oh here comes the train!" He picked up his stuff and walked over to it.

As everyone got on the train they all took their seats. Eria sat down by the window and Kiba sat down next to her to try to get to know her, and Tenten and Hinata sat down together in the seats in front of them.

"How come you aren't sitting with Hinata?" Ino asked as she took he seat and Naruto sat with her in the seats in front and across from them.

"We…sort of got into a fight right before you guys showed up." Naruto said looking back at her. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's a three hour trip, tell me about it." She said wanting to know what happened as she turned in her chair.

"Well…Eria kind of has this crush on me."

"She does?" Ino looked behind her to see Eria. She was blushing and was looking all around her as Kiba tried to strike up a conversation with her.

"She told me a few months ago that she liked me and then that she loved me." Naruto sunk in his seat. "Hinata gets extremely jealous whenever she's around, and I invited her." He said as he brought his palm to his face.

"Why would you do that?" Ino slapped his arm.

"Cuz Shikamaru canceled and no one else could come make it." Naruto rubbed his arm. "I know it was dumb but I didn't want the ticket to go to waste, and she told us how she's never been to a hot springs before."

Ino rested her cheek on her fist and looked over at Hinata, who was talking to Tenten. "I can understand why she's mad…but it's not like you're going to cheat on her with her are you?"

"N-No! Never!" Naruto shouted. "I love her way too much to even think about doing something like that!"

Ino sighed and yawned. "I can see how much you love her. Hope you can patch things up with her tonight so you can enjoy the weekend."

Naruto looked back at Hinata who had decided to take a nap. "Me too…" He said quietly and decided to take a nap too. _This week hasn't exactly been the best week…_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. R&R

**Yeah...slowly but surely I'm still updating this story lol. I was planning on updating last week, but I was sick and was at the hospital, so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter, not much happens...and I'm not that proud of it but it's a lead up for the next one. **

* * *

"Yeah we just got to the hotel. We're about to check in now." Naruto said on the phone, talking to Jiraiya. "Thanks again for the tickets gramps."

"So did you ever tell Hinata?" Jiraiya said on the other line.

"N-No…and this weekend doesn't seem like the best time to do that either." Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I am going to do it though; the guilt is already killing me." He whispered that part. "O.K, talk to you later." He hung up and walked back up to his friends.

They had gotten off the train and were able to walk to the Hakone Hotel since it was so close by. The hotel had a beautiful garden out front, and had wind chimes all around it which could be heard as a soft breeze blew through the area.

"She's still hasn't said a word to you?" Ino asked Naruto when he caught up with her.

"No…She's just been with Tenten this whole time. Do you think that you could maybe talk to her when we get in?" Naruto begged her. "I want to be able to have a fun time with everyone, especially her, but I can't if she won't even talk to me."

Ino folded her arms and sighed "I'll try my best, just don't do anything stupid like this again." She blew a lock of hair out her face.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Naruto gave her a hug.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba called him from inside the hotel. "You gonna check us in or what?"

Naruto went inside the hotel; most of the furniture in there was polished wood, which gave the hotel a traditional look and feel. He went in line while everyone was admiring the paintings and decorations laid out in the lobby.

"What do you mean that I canceled my reservation?" The guy in front of Naruto yelled at the desk. "I never did such a thing!"

"Sir calm down." The woman said. "Someone called in earlier and canceled the account saying the room won't be needed."

"I bet it was _that_ woman!" He growled and slammed his fist into the desk. "Is there another room available then?"

The woman typed into the computer and shook her head. "I'm sorry but there are none."

"Fantastic!" The guy yelled out as he turned around and stormed out of the hotel, making everyone in the room stare at him.

"Next." She said cheerfully as stared at Naruto.

"Umm…yeah." Naruto stepped up. "I have reservations; I think its two rooms."

"What name is it registered under?" She turned to her keyboard ready to type.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here it is. Rooms 3D and 3E." She turned around and gave him a pair of keys." Enjoy your stay here.

"Thank you," Naruto thanked her "Hope other people aren't as rude as that last guy." He laughed. The girl laughed and waved bye to him. "Alright I got the keys." He handed the one for 3E to Ino.

"Two rooms huh?" She held it in her hands. "Smart move giving us girls our own rooms."

"Separate rooms?" Kiba moaned. "I thought it was going to be one big room for all of us."

Naruto chuckled "Thing is…since there are three beds in each room and there are four girls now." He looked over at Hinata who was ignoring him looking over at the oil painting of a lush green forest.

Kiba's ears perked up as soon as he heard this. "That means that one of the girls is going to have to sleep in me and Naruto's room."

All the girls looked over at him. "What?" They all said in unison.

"That, or two girls in each room, and a guy in each room." Naruto said. "We can figure this out later though. I just want to put my stuff in a room." He said as he grabbed his bag and went to the elevator, Kiba followed behind him as the girls stayed in the lobby.

Naruto threw his stuff and himself onto the first bed that he saw and covered his face with the pillow.

Kiba walked over to the bed furthest from him near the window and put his stuff down. "What's the matter man?"

After a moment of silence, Naruto got up and turned to him. "This isn't exactly going as I thought it would." He told Kiba everything with Eria and Hinata, and how she felt right now. "So you can imagine how I feel right about now."

"So you got two girls that really like you on this trip…lucky." Kiba laughed.

"It's not funny." Naruto threw his pillow at Kiba's face. "I just wanted her to have a fun time so I invited her to be nice and I end up being the bad guy."

There was a knock on the door and a second later it creaked open. Eria poked her head into the room "Can I come in?" She asked shyly.

"Sure." Naruto said as he turned to her. "Something the matter?"

Eria stood in front of Naruto's bed. "M-Maybe…Maybe I should head back home…" She said looking down on the floor. "I don't think that H-Hinata is too happy about me being here, and I don't want to cause any sort of discomfort between you two."

Naruto quickly got up "What? No you don't have to." He stood up "She always gets like this, just stay and have fun. She'll be back to herself by tonight I promise."

"I don't know…" Eria said not sure what to do. _He really wants me to stay, but I'm not even really comfortable here. I would feel better if at least Wynn was here. _"I'll stay for tonight I guess…"

A smile appeared on Naruto's face "You're gonna have fun I promise." Naruto walked out of the room. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air in the garden out front."

Eria looked over at Kiba blushed and looked away. "I'm gonna get going too."

"Take care." Kiba waved at her.

* * *

Outside Naruto stood on a little bridge over a small creek, staring at the horizon. He let out a sigh as he leaned on the railing. _This would be great if Hinata would talk to me. _He sighed again, and a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A girl's voice said softly.

Naruto smiled as he turned around and saw Hinata looking up at him. "Hey…"

"I'm sorry I got so mad earlier." She sat on the railing and looked down. "I don't know why I get so jealous when she's around. I just can't stand the thought of her trying to take you away. I can't stand the thought of losing you." She said her voice almost breaking.

Naruto lifted her face up by the chin and kissed her. "I've told you before that she would never do anything like that…even if she really wanted to." Naruto gulped. "And I would never do anything to upset you. You mean too much to me for me to do something stupid like that." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her again. "I'm sorry that I invited her."

Hinata smiled down and kissed his forehead. "It's alright now."

"What do you say that we forget all this and start having fun?" Naruto asked as he lifted her up and spun her around in the air.

Hinata giggled softly and nodded. "Let's get something to eat." She clutched onto his right arm as they walked back into the hotel. They went into the hotel's restaurant and sat down at the table for two and had dinner, Hinata having a fat juicy steak, and Naruto having two bowls of chicken ramen.

"So how are we going to sleep for the weekend?" Naruto asked as he slurped the last bit of soup from the bowl.

"You and I sleep in one room with Ino there, and in the other Kiba, Tenten, and Eria. That way in case Kiba tried anything Tenten will be there." Hinata giggled and got up. "Let's go, I want to go to the hot springs." She smiled as she grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him up. They took the elevator up to the third floor and went inside the girl's room where Ino and Tenten were, they were trying to decide who should move to the other room.

"Well I don't want to sleep in a room with two boys!" Tenten pouted as she crossed her arms and turned around, seeing the couple walk in, Naruto's arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Oh…so I'm guessing everything is alright?" She raised an eyebrow.

Hinata nodded happily while smiling. "Here's what we were thinking." She looked at both girls. "Naruto and I will sleep in one room with Ino, and in the other you, Eria, and Kiba can sleep together."

Tenten shrugged her shoulders "Alright with me." She picked up her stuff and carried it over to the other room. She knocked on the door and waited for Kiba to open it.

"I'm glad to see that you guys worked things out." Ino smiled at them. "Now come on let's get going downstairs! The springs are calling me!" She shouted fist in the air.

"Hey Naruto, could you open the door?" Tenten came back into the room "Kiba's not opening the door."

"Uh, sure." Naruto opened the door and saw that Kiba wasn't in there. "Wonder where he went?"

"Probably to the buffet downstairs, I heard him say he was starving." Tenten said as she claimed the bed closest to the door.

Naruto got his stuff and moved it into the other room. "Well, we'll all be going down now right?" He asked and the girls nodded. "I'm planning on spending a good while down there so I'll be up in about two hours or so."

* * *

When Naruto got downstairs to the back of the hotel and went to the hot springs area, he saw that it there was a lot of steam in the spring itself, he saw no one else in there. He moved to the spring itself and slowly sunk himself into the water.

"Aaah…." He sighed out loud as he sunk in. "Definitely worth all the trouble I went through today." He whispered to himself. He heard a giggle front him. "Someone there?" He called out.

"Shhh!" The voice said back from some behind some boulders near the corner. "Keep it down Naruto!"

"Kiba?" Naruto got out of the water and walked over. "What are you doing?" Kiba was standing in front of the bamboo fence that separated the two sides, looking through a peep hole.

"Spying on the girls on the other side." He chuckled. "They got great bodies man. There are like four older women there all naked, soaking in the water."

"Get away from there!" He growled.

"Don't worry, Hinata or any of the girls aren't there yet." He looked away. "Do you really think that I would spy on my friend's girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh! Here come Tenten and Ino…they got they're towels wrapped around their bodies though…shame."

"Don't you think you've had your fun?" Naruto tried to pull him away, but Kiba shooed him off. "What if they catch you?"

"They're not. I made this hole behind some plants so they can't possible see me." He turned his attention back to the hole. "I made that hole over there, but the view wasn't as good as this one. Oh, there goes the towel!" He said almost panting like a dog. "That's nice!" He almost shouted. "Tenten just dropped her towel and is about to get into the spring!"

Naruto turned away from Kiba. "You're as bad as the old man…" He grumbled. "How much longer are you going to keep staring?" He asked as he tapped his foot on the ground.

"Till I see Hinata come out then I'll stop." He scratched his back. "Hey I think they're talking about something."

"Hmm?" Naruto moved closer. "What are they saying?"

"I think you." Kiba smirked as Naruto ran over to the other hole and put his ear against it.

(On the other side)

"This was the first time I've seen Naruto and Hinata in a fight." Tenten said as she closed her eyes and sunk into the spring, eyes closed. The other women in the spring had begun to leave. "And they patched it up pretty quick."

"It's like I told you before." Ino said as she stretched "Those two were made for each other. You've noticed how much Hinata has changed since Naruto came into her life right?"

Tenten slightly rose. "Actually yeah, you would never be able to tell that she was shy if you just met her."

"You ever wonder how Naruto was like before he came to our school?" Ino asked. "I actually don't know anything at all about Naruto before he transferred."

"U-Uh….hi…" A soft voice said behind the girls.

(Boys Side)

"There goes Eria…can't wait to see her body. She's about the same as Hinata…maybe a little bigger in the boob area though." Kiba giggled softly.

"Alright that's enough man." Naruto said "Stop peeping."

"Oh…hit a soft spot huh?" Kiba grinned. "You like her too?"

Naruto blushed slightly at what he said. "N-No but come on, she's a friend."

"She went in with the towel on so don't worry about it." He said sounding disappointed.

(Girls Side)

"H-How long have you girls been here?" Eria said looking down at the water. _Oh this is nice. _She thought as she relaxed.

"Not that long actually." Ino said. "Why don't you take your towel off?"

Eria's cheeks went bright red. "Oh…uh…I…I'm not exactly…uhh…"

"It's alright, you don't have to." Tenten told her. "Where's Hinata? She was in the changing room with us."

"I-I didn't see her w-when I went in there…" Eria said.

Ino raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Eria. "Hey, since we all know that you like Naruto…can you tell us why?" Tenten moved closer to Eria when she heard that.

"Wh-What?" Eria's already red face became redder. "Wh-Why d-do you want to k-know?" _How did I become the center of attention?_

"I actually want to know." Tenten smiled at Eria. "We know why Hinata loves Naruto….why do _you_?"

"I-I…uhh…it's like…umm…" Eria slowly sunk under the water, her long hair began floating above.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino and Tenten said at once and dragged her back up. "Tell us!"

Eria sighed as she looked around, almost whimpering. "I…I l-love Naruto because he is such a nice guy. I've seen him help out a lot of people at school. He helped out my club when it was going to be canceled, he talks to me like I'm any other normal girl, when most others won't even bother because they see me as weird or a nerd for being into magic. I like that he still talks to me even though he rejected me when I told him I loved him, he doesn't avoid me or ignores me." Eria told them with a small smile on her face.

"Oh…that actually pretty close to why Hinata loves him too." Tenten said crossing her arms.

"Plus he's really handsome too." Eria giggled lightly and looked away, the blush still on her face.

"Yeah he is." Ino laughed, making Tenten look over at her. "You know that he is." She nudged her boob with her elbow and the put her arm around Eria "We should hang out more when we get back home."

(Boys Side)

"Dude, they're talking about you!" Kiba laughed "I didn't know you were a player man. All of them think that you're hot." He looked away from the hole. "If things ever go bad for you and Hinata, you got three other girls to choose from."

"Four if you count Sakura…" Naruto said under his breath still listening in to the girl's conversation.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Be quiet I'm trying to hear."

(Girls Side)

"Sorry I'm late." Hinata called out as she stepped into the spring, towel on. "Hanabi called me and we were talking for a while."

"We were just having girl talk." Tenten told her as she got comfortable in the water again.

"Oh, alright." Hinata closed her eyes and as she leaned her head backwards and let out a sigh. "This feels so good."

"D-Do you girls want to s-see something?" Eria stuttered, making the girls turn their attention to her. Eria moved to the center of the spring and raised her arms slightly above the water's surface, she muttered something lowly and the water began to bubble turning it into a Jacuzzi.

"Oh!" The three girls all said at once. "That's really nice…" They moaned and smiled at each other.

"I forgot you said that you do water magic or something like that right?" Hinata asked.

Eria smiled as she turned around to her and nodded, and her towel fell.

(Boys side)

"Hello!" Kiba shouted, making the girls look around confused.

"Shut up!" Naruto grabbed him and dragged him away from the fence. "You've seen enough." He threw Kiba into the spring. "We're here for the springs not to spy on the girls." He went back into the water and tried to relax.

Kiba sighed as he began to whistle, he looked over at Naruto. "Eria's body is even better then Hinata's!" He laughed "Did you see it?"

Naruto splashed water in his face "Shut up!" He said, his face slightly red.

* * *

Hinata and Ino opened the door as entered chatting quietly. They saw Naruto already asleep on the bed. He has moved the desk in between the two beds and pushed them together so that he and Hinata could sleep together.

"He's so sweet." Ino smiled patting Hinata's back. "Don't go losing a guy like him." She yawned and went over to her bed; she kicked off her slippers and got under the covers.

Hinata, tired from her day went over to her side of the bed and got under the covers next to Naruto. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his lips. "Good night Naruto." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Ta…" Naruto muttered as he slept, and tossed around a bit. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata in front of him. "There you are." He whispered as he put his arm over her and brought her closer. "You had fun?" He asked, and she nodded. "Good." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Night." He said as he fell back asleep.

Hinata's phone lit up and vibrated on the bedside stand next to the wall. _Why now? _She complained in her head as she looked over at the desk. _I'll check it in the morning, this is TOO comfortable. _She smiled as she cuddled with Naruto and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review and tell what you didn't like. **


	14. Standing In The Rain

**Quickest chapter I've written since I first started writing fics lol. About 3 or 4 days. Here it is, Hope you like it...or not**

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Naruto's bright blue eyes staring right at her. "Morning." She said smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

Naruto smiled right back at her as he gave her a morning kiss. "Perfectly." Naruto held her close to him, this was the second time that they awoke together in the same bed, except this time there was no guilt feeling gnawing away at Naruto. "Want to get some breakfast downstairs?" He asked as Hinata nodded at him and kissed his lips again.

"You guys just woke up and you're like this?" Ino yawned as she came out of the bathroom. "Let's get some food, I'm starving." She said as she put her slippers on and headed out the room.

Naruto got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash his face and changed into the jeans he wore the day before. Hinata did the same, as she finished getting ready she grabbed her phone off the desk and put it in her pocket. "I'm ready." She said as she held onto Naruto's arm.

When they got downstairs, they looked for Ino who was sitting at a table by herself. They grabbed plates off of the buffet table and grabbed a few hot waffles and orange juice. "Already eating?" Naruto asked they sat down with her.

"I didn't eat dinner last night so I was starving when I woke up." She said as she continued eating. "Oh, Hinata you got a message this morning before you woke up." Ino informed her. "Don't worry I didn't check it."

Hinata reached into her pocket and took out her phone, and pressed the unlock button to see that she had three unread messages. "I have three." She touched "Read" on the screen and saw the first message. "It's from Hanabi." She showed Naruto the phone. It had a picture of a tower of pancakes on it, dripping with syrup. "She said she made them herself this morning." She laughed as she replied to it, and went on to the next message, which was from Choji.

_Hope ur having fun -_-…._

"I feel bad for him Choji." She told Naruto.

"Oh?" He looked at his phone and saw the same message. "Wow, we should do something fun when we get back."

"I'll tell him that." Hinata smiled as she replied, and as soon as it sent she got a phone call from Tenten.

"Open up, we're heading downstairs to eat." She said, banging was heard in the back.

"We're already eating downstairs." Hinata laughed. "Just come on down, Ino, Naruto, and I are here at the table in the back."

"Tell her I said good morning." Naruto said.

"Naruto says-"

"Yeah I heard him, he's not the quietest guy in the world." She laughed as she hung up.

"They're on their way." She said as she put the phone back in her pocket. "What are we gonna do today?" She asked as she began eating her waffles.

"I heard there's this small village not too far from here," Ino said "we can all go there and see what there is to do."

"There's supposed to be a small shrine near the village too that brings couples good luck." Naruto added. "I read it online before coming here." He put his arm around Hinata "Want to go?" He smiled at her.

"We don't need luck." She giggled. "But sure it sounds like fun."

Tenten, Kiba, and Eria all sat down at the table with them shortly after and the group ate their breakfast they went back upstairs showered and got ready to leave, all of them wearing a sweater since it was getting cold. Eria brought a sling over book bag to carry her sketch book and a few pencils.

The walk was not too long, taking only fifteen minutes. When they got there the village was bustling with people walking back and forth buying all sorts of stuff.

"Oh my god, look at these cute little bracelets!" Ino shouted as she ran to a vendor. She held a bracelet that had small crescent moons on them.

"Good eye." The guy at the stand said as he said with a polite smile. "Those bracelets will bring you good luck the next time the moon is crescent shaped. You could find money, win a contest, or even find your soul mate." He smoothly said, as he saw Ino's eyes glitter at the mention of the soul mate. "I can sell that to you for only ten dollars."

"I'll take it!" She said as she took out her purse and handed the guy over the money. "Now do I have to wear it every day or just on that one night?"

"You can wear it whenever you want, just make sure that you have it on that night for something amazing to happen." He said looking into her eyes. "You have really pretty eyes, do you know that?" He said making Ino blush and walk away all fluttered.

"That guy is so cute." She squealed.

Tenten sighed and asked what she bought. "I think that you got gipped." She said bluntly, after Ino told her.

"No way, no one that cute would lie to a girl." She said. "Come on maybe there's something you want from there." She pushed Tenten over and the other followed.

"Bringing friends over?" The guy waved his hand over his products. "Anything interests you?" He asked nicely.

The group looked over what he had. Naruto, Hinata and Eria shook their head and walked away. Tenten saw a necklace of a tiger with its paw out forward. "This looks nice." Her eyes gleaming over it. "Does this do anything?" She asked sounding skeptical.

The guy pounded a fist over his chest. "It gives a person courage when they most need it." He said in a strong voice. "That one costs thirteen dollars…if you're interested."

"Hmm." She thought. _If nothing at least it looks really nice. _"I'll take it I guess." She reached into her wallet and gave the man his money. The man thanked them as they walked away, Ino waving flirty like. "Hey, where's Kiba?" she asked as she looked around.

"I think he went with Naruto and the others." Ino still smiling at the guy.

"C-Can you guys call me when we're h-heading back?" Eria asked Naruto.

"Sure, where are you going?" Naruto said, his hand holding Hinata's.

"I don't go out to forest areas like this much, so I'm going to finda good place and draw the scenery." She told them as she took out her book from her bag. "I have lots of drawings of the city and park, but nothing like this. It's something new I might not be able to get to draw for a long time." She said happily, as she flipped through her pages.

"Alright then." Hinata smiled. "We'll see you later then." She said as her and Naruto walked off to other vendors.

Eria closed her book and walked off out of the village. _I was going to show them some of my drawings though…_

* * *

After spending a few hours walking around the village, and after they ate Naruto and Hinata decided to go visit the shrine. They asked around the village and found out they had to take a dirt road out of the village and they should be there in ten minutes. When they got there, they saw the long stone stair case up to the shrine.

"Ughh." Naruto groaned. "Couldn't be just right there could you?" He said out loud.

Hinata laughed as she ran up ahead. "Come on I'll race you up there." She stumbled a bit but regained herself as she reached the top before Naruto did. "What's my prize?" She asked winking?

Naruto grabbed her by her chin like he always did and kissed her lips, as his free hand ran down her back and grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Hinata moaned and put her arms around her neck as she fell into the kiss.

When they broke the kiss Hinata faked a yawn, "Not that great of prize." She laughed as she walked up ahead.

"Oh really?" Naruto smiled as he caught up to her and put his arm around her waist as they approached the wooden shrine. "It says here that couples who sit down on their knees in pray together will have good fortune passed down to them."

"Let's do it." Hinata said "And quickly, looks like it's going to rain soon." She pointed at the darkening sky.

The couple sat down and put their hands together, closed their eyes, and prayed silently. After a minute they opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked.

"Even if it didn't who cares?" She smiled as her phone vibrated. She reached into her pocket and took it out.

"Let's get going!" Tenten told her. "The sky is looking pretty bad right now, I don't want to get soaked on the way back to the hotel."

"Go on ahead. Me and Naruto are kind of far."

"Alright."

As Hinata ended the call, she noticed she had an unread message. "Oh I forgot to check the last one." She said as she opened up the message.

Naruto stood up "Come on it's really dark now." He held out his hand for Hinata to take, but she didn't. "Come on." Hinata stood up on her own, her face looking like she just saw a ghost. "Is something the matter?" He asked sounding concerned.

"N-N-Naruto…" Hinata coldly said, she was feeling like she had been punched in the gut.

"Hinata?" Naruto grabbed her hand.

Hinata looked away from her phone and at Naruto. "W-What w-was it y-you to-told me last night?"

_She's stuttering…what's wrong? _"A-About what?" He began to shake.

"About you never d-doing anything t-t-to upset me?" Hinata handed him the phone. "Y-You would n-never do…do anything s-stupid?" Hinata voice began to crack.

Naruto took the phone and saw what was on it. When he did he was left speechless and felt like throwing up.

On the phone was a video of what he had down with Sakura the previous week. It had the two of them at the park kissing, his hands on her waist.

"H…Hina-" At that moment he felt a slap come across his right cheek and saw Hinata take her phone back and ran back down the stairs. There was a boom of thunder as it began raining the hardest it had in a long time, and Naruto was left there standing in the downpour dumbstruck, lightning streaking across the dark sky. _Who sent that…why?_

"Why Naruto?" Hinata yelled out as tears rolled down her face. "Why would you do something like that?" Her voice being drowned out by the thunder, she ran through the village and slipped landing in a mud puddle ruining her clothes. She sat up crying "Why Sakura?" She whimpered as she rose to her feet, her pants covered in mud and grime.

"Hinata!" Naruto's voice called out, making her turn around. "Let me explain!" He yelled out.

Hinata felt a million times worse seeing the face that she used to trust with all her heart, the face that she loves. "G-G-Go away!" She cried kicking mud in his direction. "Don't ta-talk to me!" She ran back to the hotel as fast as she could.

"Wait!" Naruto cried out but gave up after seeing how far she was, and how fast she was moving. "Maybe…I should just leave her alone for a while." He said as he walked back to the hotel in the storm. _This is what I get for not telling her. _He slapped himself. _Now I messed up the one good thing to happen to me in forever. _"I'm so sorry…" He whispered as he sniffed.

* * *

When Naruto got to the hotel he was completely drenched, his clothes were sticking to his skin, his hair all drooped down on his forehead.

"Goodness, you're soaked!" The woman at the reception desk called out. "Stay right there." She said as she opened a drawer from the desk pulled out a towel and gave it to Naruto. "Better hope you don't get sick." She laughed.

"Thanks." Naruto said emotionless as he dried himself off and walked away to the buffet room. He sat down at a table by himself and put his head down.

"See the wet trail?" Tenten pointed out the wet spots on the carpet "They're inside already watching television or something." She told Ino as they went into the room and saw Hinata alone curled up on the bed crying her eyes out.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Ino said as they ran over to her and put their arms around her. "What happened?"

Hinata stayed quiet as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, and she brought her legs closer to her chest.

"Where's Naruto?" Tenten asked. "Why isn't he here?"

When Hinata heard his name, she began to cry harder and threw herself under the covers.

"Did something happen to him?" Ino asked as she began to worry more and more.

Hinata held out her cell phone to the girls to let them see for themselves. Tenten grabbed it and pressed unlock. "There's a video here…" She pressed as she pressed play. "I'm going to go find him." She said sounding angry. "I told him he would regret it if he did something like this." She cracked her knuckles.

"I…I don't get it. Why would he do something like this? He loves you too much to this." Ino said. "M-Maybe we should let him explain what happened?"

"I'll be back!" Tenten growled.

"W-Wait!" Hinata arose from the bed. "D-Don't do anything. Just take his stuff out of here. I don't want to see him." She pointed to his bag.

"What?" Tenten shouted. "That jerk made you like this; I'm not going to let him off easy!"

"Please Tenten…I'll handle this myself." Hinata pleaded looking at her friend.

"Fine." Tenten grunted, "But only because you told me not to." She grabbed his bag and opened the door and saw Eria coming out of the room next door. "Here you can give this to that scumbag you love so much." She threw the bag at Eria. "Tell him to not even bother coming into this room for the rest of the weekend." She went into her room and got her stuff and brought it back to Hinata's room.

"W-What happened?" Eria asked, confused about what was going on. She looked at the bag in her hands. _Did they get into a fight? I hope they work it out. _She thought as she went to the elevator to go downstairs. She went to the buffet room and saw Naruto by himself, head down on the table. She went over to him and saw that he was completely wet. "What happened?"

Naruto rolled his head to the side and saw Eria. "Nothing…"

"H-Here!" She handed him the bag. "Tenten gave me this."

Naruto took the bag and knew what it meant. "She kicked me out huh?" A frown appeared on his face. "I'll be back." He said as he walked over to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out with dry clothes. He wore a plain black t-shirt and dark blue denim jeans, he came out bare foot since his shoes were completely ruined from the rain. He sat back down at his next to Eria.

Eria looked at him for a second and then looked away. "W-What's the matter?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I screwed up…I screwed up big time." Naruto said as he rested his head on his hands. "Sakura told me that she was in love with me last Friday night and we ended up kissing."

_Sakura too? _

"I lied to Hinata about not being able to go out and met up with Sakura instead last week to tell her that it didn't mean anything. I still don't know why I kissed her back, but I couldn't resist it. " He looked up and turned to Eria. "The same thing happened again, she kissed me and we ended up making out again. Except I don't know who saw us, recorded it and sent it to Hinata's phone while we were out at the shrine." Feeling frustrated he pulled on his hair. "I should have told her about what happened like Jiraiya said, maybe then she wouldn't have been as mad as she is now!"

Eria gulped as she raised her arm, thinking if she should put it around his shoulder to comfort him like he did to her last time.

"I guess that I deserve this to happen to me though, I don't know if we're going to end up breaking up over this or if we'll still be together with trust issues."

Eria put her arm around his broad shoulders. "I-I'm sure th-that things will work out between you two." Eria half smiled. "You two really love each other, you'll be able to work things out. I think that she's more sad then mad right now. J-Just give her some time to recover then talk to her."

Naruto looked at her and felt a bit better. "You really think so?" He asked and Eria nodded and after that thunder roared outside, making her take her arm off and cover her ears. Naruto laughed as she did that. "You're still afraid of thunder?"

Eria with her eyes shut nodded. "It's going to take a more time to get over it." Naruto half smiled as he let out a small sigh.

_Maybe I should try to get his mind off of Hinata for a while to cheer him up. _"D-Do you want to see what I drew at the village?" A slight blush on her cheeks "I think it came out pretty good."

"Sure." Naruto said as he turned to her.

"Alright wait here, I'll go get my sketchpad." She said with a smile, she ran out the room and before she was out another stroke of thunder was heard, which made her stop for a second and then continue walking.

Naruto laughed as she left the room, then his stomach grumbled. "Time for some food." He got up to the buffet line and filled his plate with chicken wings and rice. When he sat down at his table and was about to start eating he saw Hinata standing at the entrance of the room staring at him, her arm tugging at her sleeve and her eyes red as can be. He could tell that she had been crying nonstop. "Hinata…"

She walked over to him and sat down across from him but did not say anything for a while.

"Listen Hinata-"

"I wasn't planning on talking to you tonight." She said her face staring down at the table. "Ino talked me into clearing things out with you tonight. She thought that maybe we could still work things out and go back to being how we were before." She looked up at him. "I know that it's never going to be that way again."

Naruto gulped and was at a loss for words.

"What I want to know is why?" Her eyes turned serious. "Why would you go and do that?"

"Hinata…" He paused for a second "you know that I love you with all my heart. That kiss meant absolutely nothing to me." He noticed that Hinata's expression was not changing. _I might as well come clean now that I have the chance. _"The night before that video I ran into Sakura, and she just kissed me out of nowhere and told me that she was in love with me too." He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes, which were beginning to get madder. "You're going to hate me even more then you do now for saying this next part, but after that I kissed right back."

"Why?" Hinata almost shouted her voice cracking. "Why is she in love with you? Why did you kiss her back? Why Naruto?"

"I don't know why…it's almost like I _had _to do it." He looked down at the table. "That probably isn't going to fix things but it's the truth." He looked back up. "Hinata I can't tell you how sorry I am, and how much it's been killing me this entire time. I really wanted to tell you but I just couldn't because I was afraid of how you would react. I'm sorry Hinata, I really truly am." He shut his eyes. "The next day I met up with her to tell that the kiss meant absolutely nothing, that I only saw her as a friend and that's it. She's the one who kissed me again, I already felt terrible and I didn't want to make another stupid mistake two days in a row."

The look in Hinata's eyes grew softer. "It's going to take a while before I can completely trust you again…you know that right?" She half smiled.

Hearing this, Naruto's eyes filled with hope. "I know. Again, I'm sorry Hinata." He reached out and grabbed her hands. "I'll do anything to prove that."

Hinata smiled "Just keep doing what you always-" she cut herself off.

"What's the matter?"

"Naruto, when did all of this happen?"

"Last Friday night, why do you want to…"

Hinata pulled her hands away from Naruto's. "You lied to me telling that you were going out of town last week then?"

"Y-Yes, but just to-"

Hinata closed her eyes and stood up. "And still not having told me…we went ahead and…slept together." Her voice was breaking off again.

"Well yeah, how could I have told you right there?" _This is getting bad._

"You didn't even try to stop me or anything." A single tear dropped from her eye. _I feel so stupid… _

"Wait Hinata, I know what you're thinking but-"

"Don't bother." She raised her hands and put them behind her neck, she took off the necklace that Naruto had given her before and threw it at him. "I don't want this anymore. I don't even want to see you again." She started walking away.

"Hinata, don't do this." He got up holding the necklace in his hands. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and fell back in his seat and slammed his fist on the table as he saw that she wasn't turning around. "It's over…"

Eria came into the room with a smile under her face. "Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find it." She said happily and then noticed Naruto looking worse than when she him earlier staring out the window. "What's wrong?" _What did I miss?_

Hinata had gone out of the hotel and stood on the little bridge from yesterday, the rain still as hard as it was earlier. The rain pounding hard on her, she was looking up at the sky and had started to cry again.

_It was raining just like this, the day we first met. _Both Naruto and Hinata thought.

* * *

**There you have it, the end of NaruxHina...for now maybe? How many people were mad at this chapter? There's always the chance of them getting back together but you'll have to continue reading lol**

**Let me know how you felt after reading all that, and what you think might happen in the future.**


	15. How To Cope

**Alright here's the next chapter a couple weeks later then I had hoped. **

* * *

"How are you?" Eria asked Naruto as he took a sip of orange juice.

Naruto sulked and rested his head on his fist. "I actually feel worse." He said as he held the necklace that he had given Hinata in his right hand. _I screwed it up. _"Eria…do you think I'm a horrible person for doing what I did?" He asked not looking at her.

"Umm…I…" Eria was thinking about the question for a bit before answering. "It…It wasn't right of you to do that." She told him looking away from him. _They're broken up now…like I always hoped for…but this just feels horrible. I didn't realize that breaking up could feel this bad for other people besides the couple. _

"That was a hell of a night!" Kiba yelled as he came to the table and sat down with his friends. "You are not gonna _believe _the night that I had back at the village Naruto! There was one hell of a party at this villagers place, there were so many girls it was incredible!" He laughed as he pat his friends back and smiled ear to ear. "You alright buddy?" He asked after not getting a response. Naruto just got up and left to go outside. "What's eating him?"

Eria bit her thumb lightly before answering. "Hinata broke up with him last night." She said almost sounding depressed. "He didn't get any sleep last night and hasn't said much."

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked not believing what he heard. "The perfect couple broke up?" He scratched his hair. "Well where are the other girls then?"

"They all left back home last night, Tenten came up to us slapped Naruto and told him to never speak to her or Hinata again." Eria sighed as she looked outside the window and saw Naruto walking back out to the pond area in the garden. "I can't even imagine how he must be feeling right now."

"Are you going to move in on him now that he's down?" Kiba smirked as he folded his arms.

"W-What?" Eria yelped, being taken off guard by his question. "W-Why would I?"

"Come on." Kiba said as he went to the other side of the table and put his arm around her. "It's the perfect time. He just broke up with Hinata; he probably thinks that they're never going to end up together again. Maybe he's already thinking about looking for another girl, and the way I hear it, there are a lot of girls that wouldn't mind going out with him."

"I know that there's Sakura…but for doing this, he's not going to want to go out with her." Eria said as she began thinking about asking Naruto out.

"Wait what?" Kiba said as he laughed. "Sakura? What happened?"

Eria got up "Umm…it's not my place to say that." She walked away. "You're g-going to have to ask him yourself." She left the room nibbling on her thumb. She went back up to her room and took out her cell phone and called Wynn. "Come on…Come on pick up…" She said as she waited.

"Yello?" Wynn answered with a southern acccent. "What's up?"

"Should I make a move on Naruto right now?" She shouted, not wasting anytime.

"Wait what?" Wynn laughed. "What's going over there that made you want to even _think _that?" She was lying down on her bed feet up.

Eria quickly went over what had happened the previous night. "Now Kiba told me that I should make a move on him, but I do and don't want to." Eria slapped her forehead as she fell on her bed.

"Ok first let's think this through." Wynn said sitting up. "You don't have the guts to make a move on him." She giggled. "I can imagine you now, trying to talk to him, cheeks blushing, looking all nervous, not sure of even what to say…." She stopped.

"Wynn?"

"Oh sorry, you just looked too cute in that picture." She continued giggling.

"Thanks a lot…" Eria said sounding disappointed. "I...Maybe I could…I feel like I can anyways."

"If anything does happen between you two I better be the first one to know then." Wynn told her. "Good luck girl." She hung up and lay back down; she crossed her legs in the air, put her hands under her head, and stared at the ceiling. "What would it be like if I went out with him?" She blushed and happily smiled.

Eria closed her phone and looked out the window and put her hand on her chest. "I really do love Naruto…but should I really go after him now?"

* * *

On the train ride back the trip was very quiet. Naruto had sat down by himself at a window seat staring out it, and hadn't said a word to anyone since Kiba showed up. Eria looked over at him from her seat next to Kiba and sighed. _I can't…It's not right. I'll wait a while, but I don't know when a good time is. _

"You're thinking about it?" Kiba whispered to her.

"Uh…N-No, I'm not th-thinking that." Eria brought her hands up to cover her face. "I…It's way too soon." Her eyes gave off a hint of sadness. "I think he just needs time alone."

"Well in the mean time how about you go out with me?" He asked, a smirk on his face. "It might be a while till he gets over this like you said."

Eria's entire face went red as she looked down on the floor, completely embarrassed. _D-Did he really just ask me out? I don't even know him! _"B-B-But I-I-"

Kiba busted out laughing. "I'm just teasing ya." He patted her back. "You're cute and all, but I already have a girl back at school that I have my sights on."

Eria sighed and looked up at him, her eyes looking completely innocent "Do you think that Naruto would go out with me?"

Kiba stopped his laughing and thought about it for a second. "Maybe, you are really cute and he seems to think of you as a close friend." _Taking me away from that peep hole right after her towel dropped. _He pouted. _Oh well._

There was a ding over heard and a female's voice was heard over the intercom. "We are now arriving in Konoha. Please gather your materials and safely head out when we come to a complete stop."

"Well here's our stop." Kiba said as he got up and stretched. Naruto grabbed his bag and stood by the door. Kiba went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on man, cheer up. You're never like this. Who knows maybe you and Hinata will work things out over time." The doors opened up and he headed out.

Naruto had no response and dragged his feet out onto the platform and took out his phone when he felt it vibrate. "Yeah, I'm here…" He turned his head out to the parking lot and saw Jiraiya with his hand raised and waving. "I see you. I'll head over." He hung up and began walking over to him, when he felt a tug on his shirt from behind. He turned and saw Eria staring up at him.

"Naruto…" Eria said "Feel better." She said and leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his right cheek and ran away, a slight smile on her face. _It's just a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up. Nothing more or less! _

Naruto touched his cheek with his hand and for a moment, felt better than he had the last day. He smiled and continued walking over to his ride home.

"Where's Hinata?" Jiraiya said as Naruto approached the car. He saw his smile disappear and he didn't respond as he got into the passenger seat. . _I'll talk to him later about it. _He thought as he started the car and they drove away.

* * *

Hanabi slowly opened the door to her sister's room and saw her on the bed, she was face down sobbing into the pillow. "Hi…nata?" She took a step into the room "Do you feel like talking now?" She asked as she put her hands behind her back. When she arrived late last night she talked to no one and shut herself in her room and the sound of stuff being thrown or ripped was heard through the walls.

Hinata stopped sobbing and sat up, she crossed her legs and faced down at her sheets. Hanabi went over to her sister and sat next to her, putting her arm around her shoulders. Hinata stayed quiet for a while before speaking. "N-Naruto and I broke up." She told Hanabi, her voice trembling at the end.

Hanabi's eyes looked sad as she took her arm off. "What happened?"

Hinata turned around and faced the wall. "He cheated on me. He made out with Sakura…and someone sent me a video message of it." _I'm not telling her what me and him did the next day. _"I…I can't forgive him for doing that…especially with my best friend and I can't forgive her either!" She felt the tears start to form again but she fought them back as she gripped the bed sheets.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hanabi asked as she stood up.

"Just leave me alone for a while longer…I'll get over this soon." Hinata lied as she crawled back under her sheets. She heard the door close and she squeezed the pillow as hard as she could. "I…I can't forgive him…but I still love him." She said as she started sobbing again.

Outside, Hanabi sighed as she leaned her back on the door. _I can't believe that it was actually true… why would he do that? _She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Neji?"

"What's up Hanabi?"

"Do you think you can do something for me and Hinata?" She asked with a sweet tone in her voice.

"What is it?" He asked.

* * *

Eria got home and went up to the attic where she usually spends her day, she found the girls there all on their beanbag chairs staring at her. "H-Hi everyone." She said as she took a seat in her blue one.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Hiita asked as she crossed her legs. "Am I right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nah I don't think so." Wynn said as she imitated Hiita.

"Actually…" Eria started and made all the girls inch closer. "I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left." Her cheeks turned red as a smile crept on her face. "But it was just a 'feel better kiss.' I didn't want it to mean anything more than that."

"You actually kissed him?" Hiita asked looking shocked. "I don't believe it."

"Pics or it didn't happen!" Wynn shouted, her face turning as red as Eria's.

"It's not the first time I kissed him." Eria continued smiling.

"It isn't?" Aussa asked finally saying something.

"Nope." Eria brought a hand to her chest. "When he went to the hospital, I kissed him on his lips."

"You go sis." Hiita went over to her sister and brought her arm around her. "He's single now, and you're making moves on him, you're finally going to get what you want." She smiled, feeling proud of her. "Now let's work on you." She said looking over at Aussa. "If Eria here can get this far I know you can."

Aussa went back to looking at her book. "It's alright, there's no rush."

"But I'm not going to go after him yet though. I'm waiting till he gets over Hinata before I do anything stupid and get rejected." Eria said as she bit her thumb and looked down at the floor.

"What?" Wynn shouted as she stood up. "If I were you I would go after with all my strength and get him on the rebound." She smiled as she made a fist.

"No, I'm going to wait. I thought about this all last night and the train ride here." Eria told her. "Things ended badly last night, and I know that it's just not right going after him now."

"Well, alright. You've gotten this far on your own." Hiita said. "So how was the springs, good right?"

Eria smiled and nodded "It was so relaxing." She stretched her arms and legs and then stood up. "I feel like practicing magic." She walked towards the door and turned around and smiled at the girls. "Who's in?"

* * *

The next day Naruto arrived fifty minutes late to his first class. As he walked in the door, Kurenai turned her head to him from her desk.

"Naruto?" She said his name with a puzzled look on her face as she looked up at the clock. "You've never been late before…" She looked over to the far left side of the room at the last table "And Hinata has never been absent either." She whispered that last part and turned back to Naruto. "Take your seat and catch up with the class." She said as she went back to her laptop and continued tapping away at the keyboard.

Naruto dragged his feet over to his usual table and saw only Shikamaru and Choji there, no Hinata there or anywhere in the room. In the table behind his just had Ino and Tenten, both girls glaring at him with sharp eyes, making him shudder and look away at his friends. He half closed his eyes and took his seat as he took out a pencil and grabbed the extra worksheet in the middle of the table. _It figures that she wouldn't be here…and that they would be mad at me. _

"I was thinking that you and Hinata decided to take an extra day off and have for yourselves." Choji chuckled as he worked on the assignment, and then looked up. "Where _is_ Hinata anyways?"

Naruto eyes furrowed as he stopped writing on the worksheet. He closed his eyes and took a silent, deep breath, but did not reply to Choji.

Choji raised an eyebrow and tapped Naruto's arm from across the table. "Did you hear me?" He asked as he tapped him again. "Did something happen?"

Naruto, at that moment shot open his eyes and slammed his fist on the table and stood up shouting "Just drop it already!" Getting everyone in the class to stop what they were doing and look over at his group. "If I didn't say anything the first time, it means I don't want to talk about it!" He turned around and left the classroom.

"Naruto where do you think you're going?" Kurenai got out of her chair and went after him. "Get back in class right now!" She shouted at him as he was walking down the hallway but he did not stop or even answer back.

"What the hell is his problem?" Choji asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I just asked a simple question."

Shikamaru sighed and folded his hands on the table. "I think…that something bad may have happened over the weekend." He said staring at Kurenai who was still at the door looking down the hallway. She came back inside the classroom and got on the phone with security. "Something big I'm guessing."

Choji sat straight back up "Well why did he have to take it out on me?" He asked putting his arm on the table and rested his head on it.

"He was probably in a bad mood already, which is why he was late and you asking him that just made him mad. Let's give him some time to cool off and let him tell us later, if he feels like telling us." Shikamaru looked over at the table across from theirs and saw Ino and Tenten whispering to each other.

"What is he so mad about?" Tenten whispered using her hand to cover her mouth, just to make sure others wouldn't hear. "You would think that he would go out with another girl by now after cheating on Hinata."

Ino thought about it for a second and whispered back in the same way "Maybe…Maybe he really is sorry for what he did. Hinata called me last night tell me that he kept calling and texting her all day yesterday." Ino said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I think that maybe they should try one more time to make up."

"No way!" Tenten whisper shouted and grit her teeth. "I'm not letting that jerk talk to Hinata again after what he did. You remember what she was like on the train ride back right?" She asked and Ino nodded. "And who knows what she's like back at her house."

Ino turned in her chair and stared at the assignment. "Still…"

Naruto had decided to go up top on the rooftop too cool off for a while, his hands in his pockets he looked over the school yard. "I shouldn't have snapped at Choji like that." He said as a cool breeze blew through the sky. "I'll apologize later." He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out and read the message.

**Naruto, we're having a talk after school today.**

"Neji…I wonder what this could be about." Naruto said to himself as he sat down, his back against the fence and decided to take a nap.

* * *

**I've been looking back at some of my earlier fanfics and realized that I really have improved...but I still just consider myself a half decent writer lol. And as you could probably guess there is going to a fight scene coming, So here is what I'm asking.**

**Should I keep the fight scenes as I have before? Or make them more believable with no special moves like the fireball jutsu in the first part? I'm asking because I looked back and it that fight scene seems really off...so I'm asking what you guys think of it. If i make it realistic I would have to go back and change  
**

**One last thing, I'd like to thank the last review on Konohigh by Steve Carter, who left a really good review and gave me a list of things I could improve on lol. I really appreciated it. Now remember to review as always lol  
**


	16. Loose Ends

**It took me a while to write this story with all the games that came out last month and trying to write a decent fight scene. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Naruto woke up when he heard the sound of the door slam. He yawned as he turned his head and saw Choji and Shikamaru take their seats in their usual place. _Lunch time already? _He walked over to them and sat down next to Choji. "Choji," He started but was cut off by him.

"Don't worry about it." Choji said through a mouth full of food. "Whatever's happening right now, you don't have to tell us if you don't want." He looked over at his friend with a half smile.

Naruto felt a slight weight off his shoulders. "I really am sorry for snapping like that at you." He brought one knee up and looked up at the sky. "It's just that…too much happened this weekend." Naruto sighed as he told his friends what happened that weekend, sounding sad at the end.

"Well I can see why you snapped at me." Choji forced a laugh trying to cheer him up.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Shikamaru asked as he threw a bag of chips at Naruto. "You're still going to try to get her back?" _I knew something was up with him and Sakura. _

"I don't know." Naruto said simply as he opened the bag and began eating the chips slowly. "I…I really do love her, but she doesn't want to talk to me." He said as he took out his phone, and showed them the message from Neji. "Maybe he has a message from Hinata for me." He said sounding hopeful.

"Maybe..." Choji said as he finished off his food and placed the tray on the side. "So what were you doing up here all this time?"

"Taking a nap." Naruto laughed softly. "I couldn't get any sleep last night cuz of what happened." His smile turned to a frown, as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Jiraiya told me I should have told her about it when I had the chance and this is what happened because of it."

"Come on Naruto cheer up!" Choji patted his back a few times. "This isn't you man."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said as he stood up "You're always loud, annoying, and can't shut up. Seeing you like this would be like seeing me actually participating in P.E." He smirked. "Let's get down to our next class." He said as he lightly kicked Naruto's knee.

"Yeah…I shouldn't miss all my classes I guess." Naruto said as he got up lifelessly and walked downstairs to his next class.

* * *

Naruto walked out of class as soon as the bell rang and took out his phone to call Neji. "I'll meet up with you at club meeting" Naruto told him when he picked up.

"We're not going to club today, meet me up at park in twenty minutes." Neji said coldly and hung up.

"Why there?" Naruto thought as he put the phone in his pocket. He began to walk when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Eria. "H-Hey."

Eria was looking down on the floor as she began to speak. "A-Are you alright?" She asked him as she nibbled on her thumb. "It was s-scary seeing yell like that in class this morning…especially to your own f-friend."

Naruto frowned hearing her sound scared. "I'm alright, I was just in a bad mood and kind had to vent out my anger somewhere. I just feel bad that it was Choji, but we're cool now." Naruto smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I have to get going now, so see you later." Naruto waved to her as he ran ahead and disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Bye." She said silently and waved bye to him. She jumped as she felt a slap on her butt. "Eek!" She yelped as she covered her butt and turned around and saw Wynn smiling, her arms crossed "Oh Wynn…it's you."

"Go after him." She said. "Here's a chance where you can help him cheer up and get him to start thinking differently about you."

Eria sighed and looked away. "Do you think so?"

Wynn closed her eyes nodded "Trust me; don't try to anything else other than cheer him up. Now go before you lose him!" Wynn slapped the back of her head and she ran off. _Potion is still in effect…wonder how long it's going to last?_

When Naruto got to the park, it didn't take long for him to find Neji. He was in the park near the front entrance, he had his arms crossed, a furious look on his face. "What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of him.

"Naruto…I can't believe you would do something like that." He said almost with a growl as his eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his fist. "I really trusted you with Hinata, I believed that you were being good to her, but then you go and do something like that and with her best friend of all people." He said, his voice getting angrier.

"So she told you huh?" Naruto asked as he looked away to the sandbox in the distance, seeing two kids in the distance go over to the swings and sit down. "I told her that I was sorry and know that she has every right to hate"

"Hanabi had to call me last night and tell me everything." He interrupted Naruto. "Hinata has been locked up in her room since Saturday night crying her eyes out according to her." He said as he threw his bag several feet behind him and took a fighting stance. "If you think that I'm going to sit by and do nothing you're wrong."

"Wait what?" Naruto shouted "We're gonna fight?" Naruto panicked as he slowly walked backwards. "I don't want to fight, especially you for something like this. It doesn't involve you, and I'm going to try to fix this with Hinata." He said as a sweat drop rolled down his right cheek. "So if that's all you have to tell me I'm out of here."

Neji ran forward and thrust forward his index and middle finger aimed at Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto managed to jump to the left and dodge. "You are never talking to Hinata after this. You hurt her, so I'm just gonna have to hurt you now come on and fight!" Neji shouted as he took his stance again.

"I'm not going to fight you Neji." Naruto said his face beginning to turn serious. "I got nothing against you, so that's that." He turned and was about to start leaving.

"You just want nothing to with my family at all is that it?" Neji lowered his stance "You use my cousin, break her heart and then walk away? Scum like you sicken me." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

Naruto stopped and dropped his bag off his shoulder. He made fist in his right hand grit his teeth. "First of all I didn't use her, I'm still in love with Hinata. I love her with all my heart." He turned around his eyes full of spirit. "Second of all…don't EVER call me scum!" Naruto shouted as he raised his fists in the air looking ready to fight, his eyes looking furious. _No one is calling me scum again…I've had enough of that. _

"Did I strike a nerve?" Neji smirked as he took his stance again and ran towards Naruto and threw a punch aimed at Naruto's face. Naruto dodged it by jumping to the right, and threw a right hook, aimed at Neji's head but Neji ducked as he rose he threw out his hand, his middle and index finger pointing outwards and aimed them once again at Naruto's right shoulder, hitting this time.

Naruto jumped back when he felt the hit and immediately grabbed his shoulder. "I…I can't feel my arm." Naruto said startled as he looked at his arm, wide eyed.

"I attacked the pressure point in your shoulder; you might as well consider that arm useless for right now. I call that Gentle Strike." He smiled as he lunged forward and did a low sweep kick, trying to take Naruto off his feet.

Naruto jumped back and dodged it as he quickly thought of what to do. _I can't fight with only one arm. _He began to panic, but quickly calmed down. _Think of this as a challenge. _He threw a side kick aimed at Neji's chest. Neji, however grabbed his leg with his arm and then did a palm thrust on Naruto's stomach pushing him down on the floor.

"Take this!" Neji yelled as he brought down his fingers aimed at Naruto's left shoulder this time.

Naruto rolled to the right dodging his strike. _I can't get hit by that again, I really won't be able to fight. _He thought as he jumped back up and stared down Neji. "You're actually pretty good." Naruto said with a half smile on his face.

"I wish I could say the same to you." Neji readied his stance. "I don't know what you did over the summer break, but I for one had been training almost every day. I learned this fighting style and have been perfecting it." He stared right back at Naruto. "Sasuke may have been better than me last year, and then you came along and beat him, but that's all different now." He ran over to him and threw a flurry of punches at Naruto.

Naruto slightly raised his able arm upwards and began dodging his attacks. _He's too fast! I can't even see an opening. _He lost concentration and got hit in the face, getting knocked back. _He's right…I haven't done any real training in a long time. I've been too focused on hanging with my friends and Hinata. I might actually lose this fight…_He said as he wiped the trail of blood from his lower lip.

* * *

"Hinata?" Hanabi walked into her sister's room quietly and saw her still in bed. She let out a sigh as she pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed side. "Come in Hinata…You haven't even left this room since Saturday night, try to do something to cheer yourself up." She poked her sister's ribs and made her jolt up, and a smile went across Hanabi's face. "I forgot you're ticklish." She giggled as she poked Hinata's ribs again and again making her jump out of bed.

"Stop it Hanabi!" Hinata shouted laughing as she backed away to the wall.

Hanabi ran over to her and kept poking her "Not until you cheer up." She growled as Hinata backed up into the corner of her room.

"Alright!" She shouted and got up. "Alright enough!" She said as her laughing died down and she wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks Hanabi." She hugged her sister. "I really needed that." _I feel much better than before._

Hanabi pushed her away softly. "I don't hug people." She said with an arrogant tone. "Plus you need to shower, like right away." She smiled. "You've been cooped up in here too long."

Hinata, slightly embarrassed chuckled and walked out her room. "I'll go do that right now." As she walked down the hall Midori came out of a room and smiled when she saw her.

"You're finally feeling better?" She asked with a warm smile on her face.

Hinata nodded, "A bit, I'm gonna shower now." As she stepped into the tub and turned on the faucet she let out a sigh as the cold water pounded the top of her head. _Hanabi is right, I need to cheer up. Feeling sad isn't going to change anything…I need to find something to do to keep my mind occupied. _

After she finished showering and got dressed, she wore a large pink t-shirt that went down to her just above her knees, then headed downstairs to get something to eat. She grabbed ham and cheese out of the fridge and made herself a sandwich. As she began eating it Hanabi ran into kitchen full speed and slipped. Hinata laughed to herself "Don't run around the house."

"Hinata you're gonna wanna see this!" Hanabi shouted happily as she stood up. "It's going to cheer you right up!"

"What is it?" Hinata asked intrigued.

"Remember yesterday when you told me what happened with Naruto?"

Hinata nodded slowly.

"I called Neji yesterday right after, told him what happened, and asked him if he could teach Naruto a lesson!" She said sounding proud of herself.

"You what?" Hinata asked standing from her seat.

"I asked him if he could kick Naruto's ass to make him pay for what he did." Hanabi folded her arms, closed her eyes and nodded. "That'll teach that jerk to not mess with you." She opened her eyes and saw Hinata running upstairs. "You want to see him get pummeled right? They're in the park fighting by now, Neji texted me while you were in the shower that he was waiting for Naruto to show up!" She yelled. "I'll get my camera so we can record this!" She said as she ran into her room and looked for her camera. "Where did I put it?" She then heard the door slam shut downstairs. "She must really want to see this." She laughed as she put new batteries in.

_Neji is my cousin but I still love Naruto...I don't want to see either one of them hurt. _She thought as she ran down the street to the park.

* * *

Neji grunted as he took a straight blow to the stomach and he gasped for air. He kneeled over and looked up to see Naruto catching his breath as he moved around his right arm. _I thought I had finally perfected the strike. He was able to move his arm again too soon. _He forced himself up, as soon as he was on his feet Naruto was already throwing a barrage of punches. Neji managed to avoid each of his attacks by weaving left and right.

Naruto yelled as he threw both his fists straight at his face but they were both deflected by Neji who slapped them outwards. Neji threw his elbow forward and smashed it into Naruto's ribs.

Naruto grunted in pain, but jut his head forward head butting Neji's face making him step back really quick and rub his forehead. "Here's an opening!" Naruto yelled as he punched Neji's gut once more and threw punch to the right side of his face making him stumble to the left. Naruto then punched the left side making him stumble back to the right and continued doing this for a few more hits before finally grabbing his shoulders and kneeing him again in the stomach.

"..op!" A voice in the distance yelled out.

Naruto quickly turned his head to see where the voice came from and left himself open as Neji struck back with a Gentle Strike at Naruto's left arm, followed by his right , and then at three at his chest. Each hit paralyzing Naruto's limbs making him unable to fight back. Neji smiled as blood ran down his lip and did to Naruto what he had just down, punching him around left and right and knocked him down on the floor.

"Come on, get up." Neji said arrogantly as he got a grip on his shirt and lifted a limp Naruto, the smug look still on his face "Two things you should learn from this fight. One…" He said as he kneed Naruto in the gut, returning the favor. "You're a terrible fighter." He said as he raised his fist in the air. "Two…If you ever so much as even talk to Hinata again you're going to answer to me again."

"Neji don't!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed Neji's arm before it struck Naruto's face. "Please…stop." She whimpered as she gripped his arm pulling it towards her.

"Hinata?" Neji turned his head to see Hinata behind him. "I'm teaching this scum a lesson for doing what he did." He said, his eyes furrowed. "Hanabi told me last night this is what you wanted."

"No…she thought that this would cheer me up, since I've done nothing but stay in bed since Saturday…" She let go of his arm. "Just…let it go."

"Hi…nata?" Naruto groaned, being the most pain he had been since his fight with Sho months ago. "Is…that…"

Neji tossed Naruto aside as he huffed. "Fine." He looked down at Naruto who lay motionless in the grass. "You're lucky that she showed up when she did. You would have been hospitalized if not for her." He walked over to his bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked away with a smile on his face. _At least I finally got a chance to fight him. For not having trained since who knows when, he's decent. _He thought as he wiped his mouth and nose of blood. _I got to finally use my Strikes in a fight so I know I need more training though._

Hinata ran over to Naruto and rose his back up onto her lap and cringed when she saw his beaten and bruised face. "Naruto…" She whispered as she held him close. "I'm so sorry this happened."

Naruto groaned in pain as he started to make out what was happening. "Hinata?"

Hanabi came running into view, camera focused on them. "Let me get a close up of his face…Hinata why are you holding him like that?" She said as she noticed the embrace that her sister had Naruto in. "You hate him…don't you?" She asked sounding as confused as she looked. Hinata shook her head slowly. "But that jerk cheated on you."

"Hanabi…I am still mad at him for what he did, but a feeling like love doesn't just go away like that." She said softly.

Naruto looked up at Hinata "Hinata…I'm sorry…really I am." He said serenely. "I feel so bad…and not just from the beating I took." He half smiled.

Hinata frowned slightly "I believe you…but I can't forgive you just yet. I don't feel like I can't trust you right now." She let him back down on his lap. "It's going to take some time for me to trust you again."

Hanabi slowly put down the camera and walked over to them. "How much time?" She asked.

"I don't know." She said, still speaking softly. "All I can say is that it's not going to be anytime soon." She looked up at her sister. "Can you leave me alone with him?" Hanabi simply nodded and walked away. She looked down at Naruto.

"You're going to need time huh?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up, but was unable. "Once again…I'm sorry. I was a dumbass for doing I did." He looked away. "Let me just say that I'm still in love with you too." He looked back up at her "I feel like we ended things really badly the other night, what do you say we talk things over this time?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

After talking for over an hour, Naruto finally got feeling back in his limbs and was able to stand on his own. He and Hinata were feeling better then they had the last two days.

Naruto dusted himself off as he looked around the park. "So…it's over between us…for now. Where do we go from here?"

Hinata got up and made sure that Naruto had his balance. "Well…I think it's best we don't see too much of each other for a while." She put her hands behind her back and looked away from him. "That's all I really know…"

An awkward silence came down as both of them were at a loss for words.

"Umm…I'll be heading home now then." Naruto said as he limped over to his bag and picked it up. "See you…" He stopped the sentence. "I'll see you whenever you're ready." Naruto forced a smile as he headed to the park's exit.

"Bye…" Hinata said lightly as she waved and held back a tear.

_This is a better break up then before…but it feels so weird now. _Naruto thought as he walked away and then felt a forceful pull on his shirt, making him turn around. "Huh?" Before he knew it Hinata had wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her soft lips on his bruised ones. Naruto hesitated for a second before bringing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him and kissed back.

After about two minutes Hinata broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I just needed one last kiss." She said with a tear drop rolling down her cheek.

Naruto wiped the tear away and kissed her forehead softly. "Whenever you're ready." He told her as she smiled and then nodded.

When Naruto got home he went straight upstairs and took a shower. When he came out and got dressed Jiraiya looked at him "What happened to you?" He said noticing the bruises, especially the fat lip that he had gotten.

"Long story gramps." Naruto smiled and then winced when he began to feel sore.

"How you feeling then?"

Naruto walked down to the kitchen to get something eat, Jiraiya following him. "A lot better than yesterday."

* * *

Hanabi walked into the living room and sat next to her sister who was watching television. "Is everything alright?" She asked timidly, and her sister nodded, a smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday and today." She smiled at her sister.

"Eria hurry up in there!" Hiita pounded on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for an hour!" She crossed her arms and walked back to her room. "I swear what could she be doing in there for this long?"

* * *

Eria lay in the bathtub, full of warm water, half her face underwater. _They got back together? Did they work everything out that fast? Why? _She thought as she thought back to when she had gone to the park after giving up trying to find Naruto. She had seen Naruto and Hinata's last kiss as they and had felt heartbroken. _I just don't get it…how could they have patched things up so quick? I've never had a boyfriend but I think that it would take a lot longer to fix a problem like this…_She got herself up out of the tub and dried herself off and got ready for bed.

* * *

**There ya go, let me know how I did on the fighting so I something to go on during the next scene lol. Review and tell me what you think.**


	17. What If

**I haven't updated in...a while but I've been busy with a few other stuff but I'm still writing. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Damn…" Naruto moaned as he walked to school the next day as he massaged his right arm. "I can move my arms freely now, but they're sore as hell."

"H-Hey Naruto." Wynn called out from behind him. "Something the matter?" She asked staying behind him, instead of walking up next to him. _Ok this potion is not showing any sign of wearing off…This is bad. I've actually started dreaming about him now. _Her face began to grow red as she remembered the dream she had last night.

"Hey Wynn." He smiled over at her. "I uhh…got into a fight yesterday." He rolled his eyes away from her. "I lost the fight and now I'm sore all over." He sighed "I haven't really trained in a long time so it's only natural." He said sounding down.

"Well you should get your butt back into training and get a rematch." Wynn said slapping his shoulder and made him grunt in pain. "Oh my god!" She gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "It's alright, don't worry about it." He told her. "You've been acting kind of weird lately you know that?"

"W-What do you mean?" She asked looking away.

"You're not acting like your usual, perverted, sarcastic self that I like." He said. "It's weird seeing you act like a…like a normal girl. Did something happen?"

Wynn laughed out loud as she looked away. "Nothing's the matter at all. Say why don't you come to the Magic Club today? Hiita has something good planned for today's meeting." She told him trying to change the subject.

"Sure. I don't think that seeing Neji today would do any good anyways." He grinned as he looked back at the road ahead of him. _Hinata said she's going back to school today, I wonder if I'll see her._

__(After School)

"I'm surprised we still have this many members in our club." Hiita laughed as she stood in front of the members. There were the four main members, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and five other students.

One of the girls raised her hand timidly "Mind if I ask something?" Hiita shook her head. "Would we be learning anything like potion brewery, or a love spell or anything like that?" She asked, her cheeks slightly red.

Wynn, who standing at the front next to Hiita, looked away and crossed her arms and also blushed.

"Well, we could try that but from everything that the previous president told us effects of love spells or potions don't last very long and it wouldn't exactly be nice forcing a person to fall in love with you." She said as she pointed to Aussa, who went to the book shelf and began to look for something. "You're free to study it up on your own time but we aren't going to waste time with anything like that. We can however make other types of potions."

"Umm…it's not here." Aussa said aloud. "The book on love potions is missing."

"What?" Hiita ran over and double checked. "That's weird." She turned around to the girl. "Well when we find it we'll let you take a look at it." She said as the girl smiled back. "Well anyways I got two things to show you guys." She said happily as she snapped her fingers at Eria who got out of her seat and ran to the supply closet.

"T-These are robes like the ones that we wear." Eria said as she held out the light green robes in her hands. They had the Magic Club's emblem of a staff and potion bottle on the right sleeve. "They're not mandatory…but they're really nice and comfortable."

"And the school lets us wear them at any time so you can say they're part of the uniform!" Wynn said as she twirled around in the front of the class, the air lifting the robe up from the bottom. "Doesn't it look great?" A couple of ooh's and awes were heard from the students. "It's only ten bucks too." She stopped spinning and winked at Naruto who grinned and chuckled.

"The other thing is we're going to start on our first spell Thursday. So I want you all to attend and pay attention to how its done cuz you're going to start practicing it too."

After the club had ended, Naruto had told Shikamaru and Choji that he would stay a bit longer to help clean up the club with Wynn and Eria.

"So what kind of spell are we going to learn?" Naruto asked the girls excitedly as he stacked the chairs in the corner of the classroom. "Is it a spell that will turn someone small? Or maybe a spell that makes me invisible?"

"That's a secret." Wynn laughed playfully. "Hiita wants to keep it a secret from everyone."

Naruto looked over at Eria, who was spacing out by the window. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. "Are you alright?" He asked crossing his arms.

Eria sighed and looked up at him. "W-Where…." She looked away from him "Where are you with Hinata right now?"

Naruto slightly shocked by this forced a laugh. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you two kissing in park yesterday…Did you two make up and are going back out?" She asked twiddling her thumbs.

"Uhh…no we're not." Naruto sighed and looked out the window. "We're still broken up, we just had a long talk and ended things on a better note than Saturday night. She wanted one last kiss though." He told her as he closed his eyes and thought back to the kiss.

_Here's your chance Eria, better not ruin it. _Wynn thought as she slid out of the room and grinned to herself. "You couldn't ask for a better opportunity then this, and if it doesn't work I'll give him a drink of my love potion to fall in love with you. I know that it works now and the effects last for a long time so you shouldn't worry about anything." She said to herself. _What if he sees me first after he drinks it instead of her though?_

Eria felt relieved to hear that they weren't together again. "S-So…what are you going to do now?"

"We aren't going to see or even speak to each other for a while, maybe a few weeks or months I'm not sure yet." He said as he turned around and continued to stack the chairs. _Where'd Wynn go?_

"W-What would you say if I asked you out right now?" Eria asked. She felt her stomachs doing flips, her hands begin to sweat, and her knees begin to get weak. _Why did I just ask that?_

Naruto quickly turned around and stared at Eria, she looked pale as she stared right back at him awaiting his answer. _Did she just ask me out? _ He thought as he tried to think of what to say.

"F-F-Forget I said anything!" She shouted as she ran to the corner of the room and picked up her bag and ran past Naruto, turning at the door and looking back at Naruto. "Really I don't know what I was thinking…bye." She said as she ran out of the room and caught up with Wynn downstairs and ran past her.

"Where ya going?" Wynn yelled out after her.

"I asked him out!" She shouted back but continued running forward. "I didn't want to hear his answer!"

Naruto shook his head and finished cleaning the room. "I never thought she would actually have the courage to ask me out." The image of Eria trembling on front of him popped into his head. "She looked kind of cute though." He chuckled but frowned. "No, don't even think about it. You want Hinata to trust you again and getting a new girlfriend so fast after breaking up isn't going to help anyone out." He grabbed his stuff and left the room. As he was walking down the stairs he heard a voice from the ground floor, it sounded familiar.

"What do you say? He's not your boyfriend anymore you know."

Naruto, out of curiosity picked up his pace to see who was talking. When he got to the bottom and saw who was there and his mouth fell open. He saw Hayato leaning on the wall by the door with his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist pulling her in to him, as he gave her a kiss on her lips.

Hayato looked over and broke the kiss. "Look who's here." He said with a devilish grin.

Hinata looked behind her and her eyes shot wide open. "N-N-Naruto!" She said as she realized what she had done. "I-I-It's not what it looks like! I don't even know why I did that!" She exclaimed her voice trembling as she looked at the on Naruto's face beginning to grow angry.

Naruto formed a fist and grit his teeth as his nostrils flared and walked right past them without saying anything. _That fast? And with that jerk of all people. _He thought as he walked out of school as fast as he could and suddenly stopped at the front gates. "Wait…if she's already kissing him that means that she must have liked while we were going out…" He grit his teeth once more and punched the cement wall next to the gate. "Damn it…"

"Naruto wait!" Hinata called out after Naruto but was held back by Hayato, who still had his smile on her.

"Why are you going to him? You're broken up…and don't tell me you didn't like that kiss?"

"I-It's not that…" Hinata shook her head and stepped away from him. "Leave me alone, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you." She told him as she ran down the hallway and out the school but couldn't find Naruto. "Why did you have to see that?" She whispered. _It's not like I even wanted to kiss him, it more like I had…_ "to kiss him." She gasped. "Is this what Naruto felt when Sakura kissed him?" _But I don't even like Hayato. How did it come to this?_

* * *

(Earlier That Day)

Hinata had just gotten to school as the bell to get class rang. _Barely made it. _She thought as she ran to her first class. _I can't believe that I overslept. _She took her seat as she entered the room and took out her notebook. The teacher began teaching as soon as the morning announcements began, but Hinata wasn't paying any attention to him. _How long will I be able to go without seeing Naruto, or even talking to him? I'm bound to run into him in school…maybe I should change my schedule around. That reminds me…what am I gonna do when I see Sakura? I'm angry at her, but I don't know how I would react when I see her._

"There goes my trick knee again!" The teacher said as he kicked the bottom of Hinata's desk, startling her and making her jump. "It only acts up when people space it in class too, odd isn't it?" He said looking down at Hinata.

"Sorry sir." Hinata apologized and wrote down the notes on the board. _I'll look for her during lunch._

During lunch Hinata had gone looking throughout all the usual spots that Sakura would normally go. The corner of the lunchroom, band room, staircase in the main building but was not able to find her and Sakura had not replied to any texts or picked up her phone. _She's avoiding me. _She thought to herself as she walked down a corridor and opened the double doors back to outside the main building and from the corner of her eyes saw a tuft of pink hair disappear going to the bathrooms. Hinata furrowed her eyes and went in still not really sure of what was going to happen. She went in and saw one of the stall doors close and a pair of feet rise up off the floor disappearing. "Sakura." Hinata called out calmly. "I know you're in here."

There was a sigh as the stall door opened and Sakura stepped out. "Hey Hinata." She said with a smile on her face.

Hinata bit her lip as she raised her hand and slapped Sakura across the face. "I thought you were my best friend." Hinata said, her voice cracking a bit.

"I'm guessing that he told you everything? I couldn't take it anymore." Sakura said back, looking down at the floor. "I had a small crush on him, but as I saw how the two of you acted I began to want that…with him." She looked up at Hinata. "I'm in love with Naruto just as much as are. I want to be with him."

"Do you realize that because of you we broke up?" Hinata said almost growling.

"Well now seems like a good time to try asking him out." Sakura smirked as she rubbed her cheek. "He told me when I kissed him that he enjoyed it so I'm sure that he'll want to go out on at least a date with me."

Hinata began breathing heavily. "We're broken up but we still have feelings for each other, and do you really think that he'll want to go out with the person that CAUSED us to break up?"

_The same thing that Hayato told me. _ "If you really do still have feelings for each other you might want to get back together with him before someone else snatches him away, and who knows when or if they'll break up." She said as she walked past her and stopped at the exit as the bell rang to go back to class. "I don't see why you're still broken up, and just to let you know Hinata…I'm not in the least bit sorry for what happened." She said with a devilish smile.

Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes as she forced them back. _What was I expecting her to say? 'I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking?' _"I actually lost a friend over jealousy?" She turned the faucet on and washed her face, her hands trembling. "Is she really going to ask him out though? He's going to say no right?"

For the rest of the day Hinata began thinking if she really should get back together with Naruto worrying if Naruto actually would go out with Sakura. _Wait if I ask Naruto if he would go out with another girl…and he says no then that means that he really wants us to get back together. I'll ask him when he gets to the Martial Arts Club. _

The final bell rang and Hinata was getting ready to leave when the teacher asked her to stay for a while after class to help sort out some papers. When she finished Hinata rushed over to the gym and tried to open the doors but they were locked. She peered through the small window of the double doors and tried to find Naruto but saw no sign of him. _Maybe he's in the back…_She thought as she continued to look for him. She sat down at a nearby bench and waited for the club to be over after not spotting him.

Ino passed by an hour later and saw Hinata sitting down tapping her foot and looking at her phone. "Hinata?" She went over to her "What are you still doing in school?"

"Hinata looked up at her and smiled. "I'm waiting for Naruto…I need to ask him something important…depending on how he answers it; we might start going back out." She said nervously.

"That's great!" Ino held Hinata's hands. "He's in there?" She dragged her over to the door and saw everyone inside sparring.

"I can't see him from this small window that's why I'm waiting and the door is locked."

"Just tap on the window to get someone's attention." She said as she pounded on the door with her fist. "Here comes Neji." Ino smiled.

"What can I help you with?" Neji said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Hinata needs to talk to Naruto, so could you bring him out here?" Ino told him.

"Actually Naruto didn't show up today. If he did you can bet that I would have another talk with him like yesterday." He grinned, proud of beating Naruto in his fight.

_If he's not here than he must be in the Magic Club. _Hinata walked back to the main building and headed to the club room.

"What was she going to say to him?" Neji asked.

"None of your business." Ino scoffed and walked away from the door.

As Hinata went up the stairs a voice called out to her.

"Long time no see." The voice said.

Hinata looked down and saw Hayato smiling up at her. "Hayato?" She said as she slowly head back downstairs.

"I took a couple days off to work on some stuff at home. I just came back to pick up all the work I missed, and happened to see you go up the stairs." He smiled at her as he set his stuff down. "Let me ask you something, is it true that it's over between you and Naruto?"

Hinata slowly nodded. "Where did you hear that from?" She asked.

"Wynn told me and she heard it from Eria, who was there when it happened apparently." He smiled as he walked over to her and gently held her hand. "Want to go out with me now?" He said as he kissed her hand gently.

Hinata blushed lightly and jerked her hand away from him. "N-No…I was actually going to-"

"Well in that case how about a kiss? Just one." He said as looked into her eyes.

"I…I don't know." Hinata felt herself begin to blush and took a step back.

"What do you say? He's not your boyfriend anymore you know." He lightly pulled her to him and put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss. Hinata closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

Hayato smiled as he broke the kiss and looked at the stair case. "Look who's here." He said with a devilish grin.

Hinata looked over and gasped as she saw Naruto there gritting his teeth and walk right past them, obviously mad. "N-N-Naruto!" She said as she realized what she had done. "I-I-It's not what it looks like! I don't even know why I did that!"

"Why did you kiss me?" Hinata yelled at Hayato, her cheeks flushed and glaring at him.

"It's not like you didn't enjoy it." He said soothingly as he touched her chin. "After you were kissing me back and I could tell you were getting into it since your eyes were closed." Hinata backed away from him and turned away from him. "I'm still in love with you, and I'll do anything to make you feel the same way about me." He said in a suave voice, he walked up to her and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. "See you later." He told her as he walked away. _The spell is __ actually working better this time around._

* * *

Hinata threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow as soon as she got home. "Why did I kiss him? What was I thinking?" She kicked her feet on her bed. "Why Hayato?" She sat up and looked at the wall. "Why did I enjoy that kiss? I don't like Hayato…so why am I thinking about him?" She clutched and shook her head violently left and right. _I couldn't find Naruto after he left, and he didn't pick up his phone or anything. I need to talk to him soon._

* * *

Jiraiya walked out to the backyard a water bottle in hand. He looked over at Naruto who was doing jumped up from doing push-ups and began to throw a few round house kicks and quick jabs. "Time for a break kid." Jiraiya called out to him and threw the bottle over to him. "You've been working out since you got home, it's not good to overexert yourself." He threw a towel at him too. "What made you want to work out again?"

Naruto looked over to him and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He just realized that it was dark outside. He opened the bottle and began to chug down the water and gave a sigh of relief. He sat down on the grass and lied on his back. "I just needed to get my mind off of something." Naruto said as he poured the water on his face and then rested the towel on over face.

"You know where to find me if you want to discuss anything." Jiraiya said as he went back inside.

Naruto stood up and drank the last few drops of water that was left. He went inside took a shower and lay down on his bed as he took a look at his phone for a while before dialing a number. He closed his eyes while the phone rang.

"H-H-Hello?" Eria answered, obviously nervous.

"Hey, can I talk to you tomorrow morning before school starts?" Naruto asked weakly, tired from the workout he had.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think and as a heads up, I'm going to be taking a short break from this story to update my other and to keep up with school work and the like. I am NOT giving up on this story, and if I ever decide to I will post an update saying so, so to those of you who asked if I did you have your answer lol.**


	18. Just My Luck

**One of my longer chapters but I think you guys will enjoy it. Oh and to the person who sent me that nice anonymous review saying I'm off your story alert list...oh well...**

* * *

Eria's face was completely red, she was having trouble breathing and she felt her heart hitting her chest like a jackhammer. _Calm down…just calm down. Take a deep breath. _She breathed in deeply and held it in. _I forgot how to breathe! _She thought as she held in the breath of air and was unable to let it out. She looked to her left and right growing frantic as she gripped her robe.

"Eria are you alright?" Naruto asked patting her back making her yelp and let out the breath of air. They were out on a date in the park, but everything had been pretty quiet, neither one of them saying much. They had decided to sit down at the benches near the playground.

"I-I'm alright." Eria said looking down at the floor and lightly bit her lower lip. "T-This isn't going well is it?" She asked as she brought her thumb up and started nibbling on it. "I must be boring you…I'm sorry."

Naruto nervously put his arm around her shoulder. "It's not boring…just sort of nervous. We're friends and going out on a date like this is…well its sort of weird but we just have to give it time." He smiled over at her and pulled her closer to him.

Eria smiled and looked up at his smiling face but quickly looked away when she felt herself blush again. "I can't even look at you without feeling nervous and looking away." She said looking at the opposite direction.

"You'll grow out of it." Naruto re-assured her.

"But, whenever I saw you with Hinata, she never once seemed nervous or shy." Eria said.

Naruto gripped his jacket with his left hand at the mention of Hinata's name. "You can't compare yourself to other people." He told her. "Actually there were a lot of times when we first started dating when she was a nervous train wreck, but that's one of the things that I found most cute about her…and you right now." He continued smiling.

"C-C-Cute?" Eria stuttered looking up at him, and he nodded.

When Eria got home she ran to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror and gently rubbed her left cheek which was as red as ever. "…me…he kissed my cheek." She smiled weakly as she went to her room, closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside as she thought back to a few minutes ago.

The door to her room flew open hitting the wall as her friends crammed inside and stood before her. Hiita was the first to speak "We need to know every detail now!" She shouted as she shook her sister violently back and forth. "Where you went, what you did, everything!"

"Give her some room to breathe." Aussa separated her and then looked down at Eria. "What did happen?"

Eria looked over at them and smiled. "We went to the park, but we didn't do much. We barely talked because I was so shy…but we went for ice cream after that and just walked around the neighborhood for a while before walking me home…" her smile grew wider and her face flushed "and then he gave me a goodbye kiss on my cheek."

"Great job!" Hiita nodded at her sister. "So when is your next date?"

"On Sunday, we're going to the mall." Eria answered the smile still on her face.

"Well here's your chance to seduce him." Wynn laughed. "You can drag him into clothing stores and try on all types of sexy clothes in front of him, make him fall head over heels in love with you."

"C-Can I be left alone for a minute?" She asked, and everyone left her room. She lay on her back and stared up at the spinning ceiling fan. "If I'm thinking about a cheek kiss this much…how much am I gonna thing about when we make out?" She closed her eyes and tried to imagine and her whole face turned red.

* * *

Naruto walked home listening to the music from his phone. _That…was a weird date. I couldn't go two minutes without being reminded of Hinata. _He thought back to her stuttering at the park and remembered when Hinata would do the same when she first started talking to him. _She stutters just like her too. _He rubbed his forehead as he let out a deep sigh. "I agreed to go out with her last week, thinking I may grow to like her." He said as he thought back to the previous week.

**(Last Week)**

Eria was sitting at the last table in the back of the library nibbling on her thumb, hyperventilating as she looked over all corner of the room. _Naruto wanted to talk to me this morning…what about? Is he going to say something over what I said to him yesterday? _Naruto spotted Eria in the back and went over to talk to her. He sat down with a smile in front of her and greeted her. Eria opened her mouth but couldn't manage to say anything.

Naruto let out a low chuckle. "I was thinking about what you said yesterday." Eria blushed and covered her face with her notebook that she had out. Naruto reached over and gently pulled the book away and looked into her eyes. "I thought about it and decided…why not? You are pretty cute, maybe this could work out." He reached out and grabbed her hands which made her yelp. "Do you got any plans this weekend? We could go out somewhere."

_We…We're going out? We're actually going out? I can't believe this! What are we going to do? What am I going to wear? _She thought a million different things as Naruto sat there waiting on her answer.

"Eria?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face and then snapped to catch her attention.

"Oh!" Eria said "Um…can we g-go out next weekend i-instead?" She asked looking away. "I-I have to…to go out with my parents this week." She felt the butterflies in her stomach swarming around making her feel nauseous.

"Well, that's alright, how about I just walk you home than?" He asked as Eria bit her lip and nodded gently.

**(Present Time)**

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the crescent moon. "Well maybe things will improve, who knows? As shy as she was…she seemed happy so I'll stay with for a while."

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice called out to him from behind a tree up ahead. "Can I talk to you?" She asked fold her hands behind her back. Naruto looked over at her and scowled as he walked past without saying a word. "Wait Naruto I'm sorry about what happened with Hinata…I never meant for that to happen…I just wanted to kiss-"

"Who sent that video to her?" Naruto asked coldly as he stopped but didn't turn around.

"I…I don't know but please can we just talk for a while?" Sakura pleaded. "Not here though…at my place, it's starting to get cold." She said as she shivered slightly and rubbed her arms.

Naruto put his hands in his pocket and turned around. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

When the two arrived at Sakura's place, Sakura led Naruto to the living room and offered him some tea, to which Naruto said fine to. Naruto sat on the couch, slouching forward as he waited for Sakura to come back. _What could she possibly want to say to me? 'I'm sorry?' That isn't going to cut it. _

Sakura came into the room and placed the tea on the small table in front of Naruto and sat across from him. She looked over at him and parted a lock of hair from her forehead and gave a small smile. "I'm not even really sure what to say." She said as she closed her eyes.

Naruto took a sip of the tea and stared at her without saying a word.

Sakura beginning to feel uneasy took a deep breath. "I guess I'll begin by saying I'm sorry for what happened with Hinata. I didn't want that to happen."

"You already said that." Naruto said coldly.

Sakura gave a weak laugh "I know but all I wanted to do was kiss you…it's not like I wanted to break you two up on purpose. I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you," she smiled devilishly "and it was exactly how I imagined it. Hinata was lucky to have been able to kiss you whenever she wanted." She stood up and walked over to the window and closed the curtains, then walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him and lightly touched his arm.

"Sakura, not this again." He began but Sakura turned his face to her and kissed him on the lips. Naruto returned the kiss as he ran his hand down her sides down to her small waist and gave a light squeeze. Sakura broke the kiss and stood up in front of him. "Wait, no not again." He stood up. "I'm going out with Eria now, you're not going to ruin this relationship too." He said as he regained his composure.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and pushed him back down with all her strength as he looked up at her as she took off her skirt and shirt and stood before him half naked.

"Wait S-Sakura what are you doing?" He began to panic.

"My parents are gone for the weekend." She told him seductively. As she took off her bra and threw it at Naruto who caught it and looked at it.

He looked up at her small breasts, slowly looked down to her pink lace panties. _She isn't anywhere close to Hinata's measurements…but she's cute in her own way._ He smiled as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her down.

She sat on Naruto's laps, her legs on the sofa and madly kissed him. She felt Naruto's strong hands run up and down her sides and up her chest as he gripped her breasts and squeezed them making her break the kiss and moan out loud. "Do whatever you want." She panted as she arched back and Naruto began to suck on her breasts and his hands slid down her belly and down into her panties as he began to rub the area down there. "Mmmm." She moaned as her hands grabbed Naruto hair and yanked it and her cheeks grew red. "Right there!" Naruto closed his eyes and as he slightly nibbled on her nipples and she began to grow wetter down there. Sakura continued to moan and pulled his head up and kissed him madly. _I bet that Hinata would never do something like this with you would she? _She thought as continued the kiss and moan like crazy.

Sakura broke the kiss and stood up and pulled him up "Come on, let's finish this upstairs." She said anxious as she led him to the stairway, a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled as he followed her but stopped halfway up. _Wait! What am I doing? _He let go of her hand and took a step down backwards.

"What's wrong?" The smile on her face growing bigger. "Don't tell me you want to finish this up right here?" She said as she reached for his pants and began to undo his belt.

Naruto moved her hands away. "No…I'm not doing this." He said as he turned around and began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted as she followed him down and tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away before she could. "Are you really going to pass up this chance to sleep with a girl? I thought that this something you would like." Naruto said nothing as he walked to the door and opened. "Are you really going to leave me all riled up like this?" She said as she covered her breasts with her arms.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said as he closed the door and walked away. Sakura growled as she put on her clothes and chased after Naruto.

* * *

Ino walked down the sidewalk holding her arm up at the night sky, the moonlight making the bracelet on her arm shimmer and sparkle. "I've waited two weeks for this and now it's finally time!" She smiled to herself as she continued holding her arm up and squealing.

"Please Naruto just head back to my place." Sakura's voice was heard in the distance.

"Was that Sakura?" Ino said quietly as she looked around and saw Naruto and Sakura heading to the street corner ahead of her. She hid behind a tree and listened in on them. "What happened?"

"I said before and I'll say it again. Leave me alone, I don't know what I was thinking back there. I don't like you like that so just leave me alone and stop embarrassing yourself." Naruto continued walking and once again left Sakura by herself at the corner.

Sakura formed a fist and growled as she took out her phone and dialed a number. As soon as the person picked up she began yelling into the phone. "That stupid love potion didn't work!"

"Love potion?" Ino whispered to herself, as she raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't expecting anything to happen the last time because you said he was still in love with Hinata, so all he did was kiss me that night and at the park." She stomped her foot on the ground. "I slipped some into his tea tonight and we almost ended up sleeping together but he snapped out of it and walked out on me!" Her nostrils were flaring as she kicked the stop sign.

_That's what happened? I knew that Naruto wouldn't do just cheat on Hinata like that…but who is she talking to? _ Ino thought as she continued listening in.

"What do you mean he's still in love with her? They broke up and he's even going out with Eria now." There was a moment of silence before she took a deep breath and collected herself. "Fine just try to make the potion stronger." She said as she hung up. "All that work and Eria ends up with him, she didn't even have to do anything." She turned around and walked back to her place.

"It wasn't Naruto's fault at all. He couldn't help himself cuz of the potion. They should still be together!" Ino said as she took out her phone and called Hinata but was sent to voicemail. "Hinata I'm coming to your house tomorrow morning I have good news we're going to pay Naruto a visit tomorrow morning." She frowned as walked home. _I can't believe that Sakura would do something like that though. Purposely break them up and then try to get with him right after. _She lifted her arm up to the moon again to see her bracelet and then stopped dead in her tracks when a thought ran through her head.

"Wait…don't tell me that this was the good luck that the bracelet brought?" She said aloud as her left eye twitched. "I was supposed to find true love!" She shouted out into the night sky.

* * *

"But he's mad at me Ino." Hinata said as she fell behind her friend. "I can tell he doesn't want to talk to me since last week." She said sounding down.

"Don't worry Hinata." Ino laid a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder. "Trust me, I'll clear everything up for you two." She said with a smile. "Now come on, knock on his door."

Hinata gulped as she brought her trembling hand up to the door and knocked three times on it. _What do I say when he answers? _When the door opened Jiraiya greeted her with a smile.

"Morning Hinata." He said. "You and Naruto made up?" He asked.

"N-N-Not exactly…can you call him…but don't tell him who's here." Hinata asked politely as she began to grow nervous. A minute later Naruto showed up at the door with a towel around his neck breathing heavily, he had been working out in the backyard.

He gave Hinata a cold look and looked over at Ino still not saying anything.

"…" Hinata tried to say something but felt a lump in her throat and couldn't even manage to swallow.

"We really need to talk about something." Ino said as she put her arm on Hinata's shoulder.

"I got nothing to say to anyone." Naruto said as he began closing the door but was stopped by Ino's foot, who had put it in the way in case he tried something. "Move your foot Ino."

"Just listen to what we have to say." Ino almost begged.

"Why should I? Hinata's obviously moved on," He said looking at Hinata who was beginning to look sad "so there's nothing to say.

"Because she let you explain yourself to her before, now it's time you listen to her!" Ino shouted shocking Naruto. "She wouldn't be here right now if she had moved on now let us in." She glared at him until he backed down and opened the door.

Hinata and Ino took a seat in the kitchen table while Naruto stood leaning on the fridge. Hinata gathered the courage to talk and looked up at him. "N-Naruto…what you saw last week was a mistake. Hayato kissed me first and I don't know why but I felt like I had to kiss him back. I don't know what came over me."

Naruto crossed his arms and continued listening.

Hinata's hands shook violently as she continued. "I was on my way to the Magic Club to tell you…tell you that I want us to get back together. He showed up and talked to me and then that's when you came in."

Naruto remained silent as he thought about what to say. _She's saying the same thing I said to her, but I can't tell if she's serious. _

"Don't believe her huh?" Ino said smiling as she stood up and dragged Naruto to the seat next to Hinata. "OK listen up. Last night I ran into you and Sakura…of course I hid cuz I wanted to hear what was going on."

"What were you doing with Sakura?" Hinata voice grew slightly mad. Naruto was still not saying a word. _Did she ask him out already? _

Ino cleared her throat "As I was saying…I heard her say something about a love potion that she slipped into the tea you had at her place."

Naruto's ears perked as he stood up "Love potion?"

"Yup, she was saying to someone on the phone that it didn't work and was furious. I don't know what you two were about to do at her place…"

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "N-Naruto…what were you going to do?" She asked her voice now trembling as much as her hands.

"Nothing." Naruto quickly answered as he looked away. "I know who it might-"

"Naruto please tell me…" Hinata tugged on his shirt and pleaded as she looked at him with her big serene eyes.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at her. "She…Sakura threw herself at me. She undressed in front of me and we-"

"You didn't!" Ino yelled out as Hinata gripped her own shirt. "How could you?"

"I didn't!" Naruto shouted. "We made out and…did some stuff…but we didn't have s-sex or anything." Naruto said his cheeks slightly red. "I realized what I was about to do and…just walked out. It didn't exactly feel right, I guess it was because of the potion."

"Because of the potion?" Hinata loosened her grip.

"Yeah." He said softly as he took hold of Hinata's hands in his. "I remember the first time I kissed her she gave me her soda right before. I think she may have put the potion in there before handing me it."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "S-So you never really wanted to kiss her of your own will?"

Naruto shook his head left and right. "Of course not, I love you too much to ever even think of cheating on you." He whispered to her leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead making her blush like the first time he had kissed her.

"How sweet!" Ino smiled at the two. "Now everything is back to normal." She smiled and held out her chest, proud of what she had done.

"Not everything, I need to talk to Wynn about something." Naruto said as he went headed out the kitchen.

"What about?" Hinata called out as she followed him.

"Wait down here for a bit while I get ready." He told her as he went into the shower and sent Wynn a text message saying '_I'm coming to your house, I need to talk about something.'_

* * *

When the group got to Wynn's Naruto knocked on her door and a minute later she opened it, for the first time the group saw her with her hair down and not in a pony tail. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned and greeted them. "Hey guys…what's up?" She said all groggy like.

"I need to talk to you about something." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "Mind if we come in for a bit?"

Wynn stepped to the side as she yawned and covered her mouth. "What brings you guys here?"

"Did you give Sakura your love potion?" Naruto said getting straight to the point, catching all of the girl's attention. "Sakura gave me some twice already, and I guess it worked since I kissed her, and almost ended up sleeping with her. ."

"N-N-No!" Wynn stuttered. "No one else knows that I'm working on that besides you." She said blushing and waving her arms.

"Well I heard Sakura on the phone saying that she slipped some into his drink last night." Ino told her sounding mad. Hinata stood silent and listened to everything everyone was saying.

"B-But I'm telling you no one knows about that." She said as stared over at Naruto and quickly looked away blushing. "I just told you because I really wanted to try out the new version I made…and that turned out to be a failure."

"W-Wynn?" Hinata finally spoke. "Why were you working on a love potion?"

Wynn bit her lip but didn't face her as she continued to look. "Uhh…it…it's a secret."

"You weren't planning on using on Naruto were you?" Ino asked as she looked around the room. "Were you planning on making him fall in love with you?"

Naruto shook his head as he continued thought about the situation. "Nope, Wynn doesn't exactly like people like me. She was planning on using it on someone else."

"The only people that come to my house are Eria, Hiita, and Aussa…and we never go down to the basement." Wynn rubbed her chin. "I'm really doubt any of them could have taken it though."

Naruto sighed as he gave up thinking "I thought that you would have known, but oh well." He said as he headed to the door. "At the very least now I know why I was acting like that. I wanted to know if you had anything to do with this." Naruto said smiling. "I'm glad that you don't though." He said as he and the girls left.

Wynn closed the door behind them and went down to the basement as she looked over the all the trial potions that she had made. "No one knows what I've been working on." She said as looked through her notes. "Wait…Hayato came down here one time to get some batteries." She said as she went over to the cupboard and opened it. "The book isn't in there." She said as she began to frantically search for it. "The notes I wrote down either…Hayato couldn't have taken it and given it to Sakura…right?" She turned her head to the mirror on the wall and blushed when she saw that she was just wearing a skin tight white shirt and short shorts that went up to her mid-thigh. "Naruto saw me dressed like this?" She brought her hands to her cheeks and closed her eyes. "Why is it so embarrassing now though?"

"So now that you two are back together when is your second 'first date' is gonna happen?" Ino laughed as she put her arms around both Naruto and Hinata. "I got a few suggestions in case you can't think of anything."

Hinata blushed as she thought back to her first date with Naruto.

"Umm…well." Naruto started. "We can't really be back together yet." He said making the girls turn to him. "I'm sort of dating Eria right now…" He said as he prepared for the worst.

"What?" Ino yelled. "Oh wait…I think Sakura said that last night."

Hinata's lower lip quivered "What made you want to date her?"

"Well…I was mad that you had already moved on and with that jerk of all people. She asked me out and I agreed." Naruto told her sounding guilty.

"Well you're going to break up with her right?" Ino asked putting her arms at her hips. "You can get back together with the love of your life."

"I want to but…" Naruto started.

"But you're too nice to break up with her after you just started going out, it would devastate her."" Hinata smiled. "I know you're not the type of guy to do something like that." She walked over to Naruto, lightly touching his arm and kissed him on the lips. Naruto returned the kiss, putting his hands on her waist. When they broke the kiss Hinata smiled up Naruto "Break it to her as gently as you can," She took a step back and began walking away and seductively said "I'll be waiting."

Ino smiled and poked Naruto in his arm. "You know you want her back now." To which Naruto simply nodded and as he stared at Hinata walk away.

* * *

**Well go ahead and tell me what you guys think. Thoughts...criticism...ideas...anything just let me know. **


	19. Turn Of Events

**Two months without update? Sorry but things got hectic in my schedule so I didn't have anytime to write till last week, I wish this chapter could have been a bit longer but this is all I could write and I really wanted to update the story for all the readers. **

* * *

Eria stood red faced in front of the fitting room mirror, she was wearing skin tight blue denim jeans that were faded at the knees, and a white spaghetti strap top with a light blue flower petal design on the lower right front. "I never wear clothes like these…" She said as she brought her hands to her chest and breathed heavily. "But Wynn said that it will make him go crazy for me." She said as she leaned forward toward the mirror and showed off her cleavage as her eyes grew wide and her cheeks redder. _I can't go out looking like this._

"Eria?" Naruto called out to her from outside the room. "Are you alright?"

Eria gulped and called back to him. "Y-Y-Yes…." She opened the door and stood before Naruto, her hands behind her back as she looked down at Naruto's feet. "H-How do I look?"

Naruto's jaw dropped open as he saw her. "You look…sexy." He said with a smile as he walked over to her.

"Sexy?" She said bringing her hands up to cover her face to cover her blushing face. _Maybe I should buy this outfit._ "D-D-Do you like me better th-this way?" She asked as she looked into his eyes for a quick second and quickly shut the door.

Naruto smiled to himself and lightly knocked on the door. "I really like that look on you, but I prefer your usual look." He turned the handle and let himself into the dressing room.

Eria shocked took a step back and gasped. "N-Naruto…" She said as she looked away from him. Naruto put firmly grasped her arms and passionately kissed her neck as he ran his arms up her arms and down her chest to her waist. Eria let out a quick moan as she felt her face heat up. Naruto began lifting her shirt up over her arms and undid her bra. "W-Wait…" She began to say but was cut off by Naruto as he began to kiss her. He backed her up into the cold mirror which sent a shiver up her spine and she began to tremble and grow excited.

Naruto broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers. "Relax, I'll go easy." He said in a low voice as he kissed down to her chest and began to undo her pants. "I see someone's excited." Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

Eria covered her face as her breathing began to pick up again when she felt Naruto slide his hand up her legs and took off her jeans, and slowly slid her panties off.

* * *

Eria jutted upwards in a cold sweat and panting heavily and looking lost. "A….It was all a dream?" She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she looked at her glowing digital clock on her nightstand. "Eight AM…" She fell back on her bed and placed her arm across her forehead. "Why did I have that dream?" She sighed and turned in her bed and tried to go back to sleep.

An hour later she yawned and sat up. "It's no use…that dream got me too excited." She face palmed herself.

The door to her room opened up and in came Hiita; she was wearing her night clothes, a red tank top and short white shorts that showed off half her butt. "Oh good you're up, I don't have to waste time waking you up." She grinned as she pulled her sister up "C'mon we got work to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Eria asked skeptically.

"We are going to dress you up, and I'm going to tell you what not to do when you meet up with him at the mall." Hiita said as she dragged her sister downstairs into the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk and stared at her sister as she lazily chewed her food. "First, don't be quiet. If you don't say anything he's going to find you boring, it's better if you say something embarrassing that way he'll find you cute instead of boring."

"But my mind goes blank when I'm around him!" Eria told her.

"I don't believe that." She said as she swallowed. "There's something you want to say, you're just scared to tell him. Second do not end up walking behind him, walk next to him. Third-"

Eria let out a sigh as she put her waffles into the toaster. _We're going to over a lot of stuff aren't we?_

* * *

Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he took it out and saw a text from Eria.

_Just got here, where are you?... _

Naruto took a deep breath and texted her to meet him at the wishing fountain at the center of the mall. _Well…here goes nothing. It's going to devastate her. _After a few minutes he felt a light tap on his right shoulder, he quickly spun around and saw Eria standing before him.

She was wearing a white spaghetti strap top that had a red flower petal design in the middle, and skin tight blue jeans, and black high top converse shoes. She had one arm behind her back and one brought up to her face as she nibbled on her thumb. She looked directly into Naruto's eyes "Hey Naruto." She said without the slightest bit of shyness.

Naruto stared at her for a minute before snapping back to reality. "Y-You look really good." He smiled as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Let's get this date started." He smiled as they walked off. _She looks really…hot. _Naruto thought as they walked down to the first store. _Took me by surprise a bit, I've only ever seen her in her uniform. _

Eria gulped as she took a deep breath stepped closer to Naruto and wrapped her arm around his. _Hiita said that I should do this the first chance I got…how is he supposed to react?_

Naruto, a little startled looked to his side at Eria's head. _Oh great…what do I do now? If I stay like this she's going to think we're really close to walk like this…if I break it, it's going to upset her…like what's going to happen later. _He sighed as he slipped out of her grasp and put his arm around her bare shoulder instead, holding her hand with his left free hand.

Eria almost tripped forward as she felt his arm around her and she trembled with fear. _He…I…What do I think? _ She felt herself begin to melt in his arm and slid down to the floor, but was picked right back up by Naruto.

"Whoa there." He said as he held her tight. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Eria simply nodded and looked away from him. "I'm sorry…I'm still ner-nervous about this…d-d…"

"Date?" Naruto finished her sentence. "Don't be so nervous, just focus on having fun." He told her as they walked on.

(Later on)

Naruto walked Eria up to her doorstep and prepared himself for the breakup. _I've practiced it, she's going to be sad no matter how I say, but that's the point. _He handed her the bag that he had been carrying for her the whole day. Before he could open his mouth Eria opened the door and invited him inside her house.

"We could watch a movie if you want." She said timidly. "W-We have a lot of movies." Her eyes shifted from looking at Naruto to inside her house to down at the ground.

"Actually, Eria-"

"There you guys are!" Hiita shouted as she came down the stairs. "You love birds had fun?" She teased them as she crossed her arms. "Come inside Naruto, have a drink or something."

"S-Sure." Naruto said as he stepped inside. "What movie are we going to watch?" Naruto asked as he looked around the house. There were all sorts of paintings hanging on the light blue walls. _Damn…now I'm going to have to wait._

"I-I'll be back with the movies." Eria said as she scurried off into the den and began to looking for movies.

"Sooo…" Hiita said as she walked a circle around Naruto, checking him out and then leaned on the stair railings. "You having fun with my sister? What do you like best about her?"

"Yea I'm having fun, why ask?" He answered as he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Duh, I'm her older sister. I have to look out for her, make sure she doesn't date creeps and the like." She walked away. "I'm leaving you two along for now, but remember I'm still in the house so don't try any funny business."

_As if I would when I'm about to break up with her. _

Eria came back and handed Naruto three movies. "Which do you want to watch?" She asked holding out the boxes in front of her face.

Naruto picked out the movie called 'To The West'. "This one looks good. Where are we going to watch it?" He said as he looked around the house.

"In the den…I actually should have just told you to come in before…" Eria blushed as she led the way back into the room. "Umm…Have a seat on the sofa. I'll be right back." She said as she turned the television on and popped the DVD into the player. She went to the kitchen and began biting her nails.

"You're doing good." Her sister laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just go in there and sit next to him, snuggle up on chest later on in the movie and you're golden."

"R-Really?" Eria smiled a little and began to feel confident. She turned her head to face the den and sighed.

"Go girl!" Hiita said as she pushed back into the room.

Eria timidly sat down on the sofa next to Naruto and her teeth began to chatter. _Calm down i-it's just a movie. Just relax and have fun._

_This is really making it harder to break up with her. I should have done it earlier. _Naruto thought as he paid attention to the movie.

A good half hour into the movie Hiita peeked her head into the room to see how they were doing. Like she expected the two were sitting next to each other, but not doing anything. "Come on Eria…" She whispered as she ran upstairs and got a vial filled with a green liquid and ran back downstairs. She poured two cups of soda and poured a bit of the liquid into each cup. "This will make things interesting." She smiled slyly and took the drinks to the couple. "Here you guys go." She said giving each one a cup. "Thought you guys might need a drink."

"Thanks Hiita." Naruto graciously said as he took a sip and placed the cup on the small table in front of them. He yawned and got comfy again. Eria did the same and rubbed her eyes as she let out a small yawn and tried to keep her eyes open.

* * *

"Oh…" Hanabi said as she sat at the edge of her sister's bed. Hinata had explained to her why Naruto had done what he did with Sakura. "So it was all because of that love potion." She smiled and began rocking back and forth. "So that means that you're going to get back together with him soon right?"

Hinata nodded and spun around in her chair to face her sister. "That's right. He's going to break up with Eria soon and I when he does we're going back out."

"That's great!" Hanabi jumped off the bed and rubbed her hands together. "It will be just like old times. You, Naruto and me watching movies till I pretend, I mean, fall asleep so he has to carry me upstairs in his arms." She blushed and played out the scenario in her mind.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hinata rubbed her temple and spun back around and continued her homework. _We're going to get back together. _She smiled. _I feel bad for Eria though…_ She shook her head and continued writing. _Don't start thinking that, Naruto and I were never really supposed to break up. _

* * *

Naruto yawned as he adjusted his eyes to the bright lights overhead. _I fell asleep? _ He thought as he felt something pressed up against him as he lay on the couch and looked to see what it was. His eyes widened as he saw Eria nuzzled up against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her body. _What happened? _He yelled in his head as he began to panic. He looked back down at Eria's sleeping face and noticed a small amount of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth and found himself blushing. _I have to get out of here! _He tried to think of a way to get up off the couch without waking her and leaving the house. _My back's to the couch…maybe if I slowly get up…_

As he was doing that Eria began to wake up and when she realized the position she was in and began to hyperventilate as she fell off of the couch. "I…We …You…" She said as she turned away and covered her face. "How did we end up like that?" She whispered to herself.

Naruto sat next to her and put his arm around her "Hate sleeping with me that much?" He said trying to get her to calm down.

Eria, hearing those words, felt her face burn up as she let out a quiet squeal. "S-S-Sleep?" She pressed her hands to her face harder and bit her lip.

Naruto sighed as he patted her shoulder. "I'm gonna get going now." He stood up and stretched. "I'll see you tomorrow in school." He said as he walked out of the room. _I'll do it tomorrow; I can tell her that after the date today I just can't see us being in a relationship if she's just too shy. _He opened the door and led himself outside proud of the reason he came up with.

Eria gasped and quickly jumped to her feet as she ran to the door and saw Naruto walking out her front yard. "N-Naruto…"She whispered but cleared her throat. "Naruto!" She called out and made him turn around. Her knees began to buckle once again "I n-need to say something." Her hands began to sweat and tremble as her got closer to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

She felt her heart pound as if it was about to burst out of her chest. She took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. Naruto was caught off guard as he took a step back and almost tripped. She broke the kiss and went back inside, right before she closed the door she looked at him "I…I'll class see tomo-" and shut the door. She ran upstairs, tripping on a few steps on the way and threw herself on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. _What did I just do? I just kissed him! Kissed! _She squealed as she kicked her feet up and down. _What came over me?_

Naruto stared at the shut door for as he touched his lips. "She…She actually kissed me. Out of nowhere she did that." He turned to walk away. _Her lips were just as soft as Hinata's. Don't tell me that she's starting to break out of her shell…_He thought as he slapped his forehead. "I should have just broken up with her then and there."

Back at Eria's house, Hiita knocked on Eria's door and opened it. "So how did you like my help?"

Eria looked up at her sister with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Hiita pulled out the vial from her pocket and swished it around. "You're welcome." She smirked.

"You put sleeping potion into our drinks?" Eria shouted catching on quick. "Then that means that you arranged us to wake up like that?" Eria asked covering her face.

Hiita nodded and laughed. "Nothing was happening so I had to make something happen between you two." She sat down next to her sister and put her arm around her shoulders. "But that kiss you just layed on him was all you. I never thought you would do something like that." Eria whined as Hiita stretched out her arm in front of them. "Just think now whenever you see him or leave you can kiss him without any worries."

"I don't know what came over me!" She said as she brought her knees up to her chest. "But how are things going to be between us now?"

"Much better!" Her sister assured her. "You kissed so you're closer now. Trust me when I say things are only going to get better now."

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait and I'll be back on track with my updates every 2-3 weeks. And I will also try to make them longer too.**

**Review and let me know how I'm doing.  
**


	20. Over With

**This chapter was supposed to be a little longer but I couldn't think of what else to write lol. I'm also re-writing the first part of the story and re-uploading them. I've been doing that on Deviantart and I found a TON of mistakes and the like. Also changing a bit of the story such as the fight scenes to normal martial art type fighting.**

* * *

As Wynn dragged her feet to school, she was trying to put a million different thoughts in order. _Alright first things first, I need to talk to Hayato when I get to school. I'm certain that he took the potion sample and used it and gave it to Sakura so Naruto could drink it. Second is Naruto…_She slowed her pace down and bit her lower lip as her cheeks flushed and she began to feel queasy. "This isn't good." She said with a smile as an image of Naruto smiling at her raced through her mind. "It was a love potion I made…but the effects are lasting too long and are just too strong." She clawed at her head as she let out a growl. "It's turning me into an Eria whenever he's near me!" She growled as she stomped her foot. "If I actually did like him I would want to act like me not…not…not…" She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder from behind her and she turned around and saw Naruto looking at her as if he'd just seen a freak.

"Is…everything alright Wynn?" He asked concerned. "What's on your mind?" He said as he put his bookbag down on the ground and leaned against a street lamp pole.

"Umm…It's…" Wynn took a deep breath and regained her cool, then turned her back to him. "It's just something that's been bugging me about the love potion. I think I may know who stole it and used it." Naruto perked up as he continued listening. "Hayato came by a few months back when I was still experimenting with it. I think he may have taken it thinking it was complete, and used it since he was trying to break up you and Hinata." She said calmly. _I need to be like this all the time around him. _She crossed her arms as her lip began to quiver. _Crap not again. _

"I should have known…it's the only person who could have done that." Naruto sighed as he made a fist. "Well I guess he's gonna get what's coming to him later on." He said with grin. "I'm gonna kick his ass for trying to mess things up with Hinata and me."

"T-Trying?" Wynn turned around and faced him, but avoided making eye contact. "He did…I mean you two broke up and you're with Eria now."

Naruto looked away as he scratched his neck. "Well…Yeah, but we're going to get back together. It wasn't really my fault that I ended up cheating on her." He looked back at Wynn. "We worked everything out. That's why we came together to your house on Saturday."

Wynn covered her mouth as she yelped. "It makes sense now!" She then covered her face as she began to shake her head. "Oh this is going to kill Eria…especially after she called me yesterday and went on and on about the kiss you two had."

"I…I know." Naruto said as he dropped his head. "I feel like jerk for doing this to her. She's liked me for so long and when we finally go out I have to dump her right after."

Wynn took a step forward and shook him by the shoulders. "I-If it sucks don't do it!" She told him, her eyes fierce.

"I'm starting to like her, especially after the kiss. I thought about it for a long time last night…but I still love Hinata." He said with a smile. "I know you're her best friend…but can you promise me that you won't tell her?" He moved her arms off of him. "Come on let's get going to school." He said as he picked up his bag.

_Should I tell her? She's my best friend. No it's not my business, and Naruto doesn't want me to and I'd do anything he asks me to. _Wynn bit her lip again at the last thought. _Come on get over it. _

"Wynn, come on." Naruto called her from a few feet ahead. He saw Wynn slap her cheeks and speed walk to him. When she was beside him, he turned his head "So who were you talking about?"

Wynn felt a shiver go down her spine as she began to stiffen up. "Wh-What do you mean?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"You know before we started talking you were saying 'If I did want him to like me' or something like that." He laughed. "You're starting to like guys now? When did this happen?"

Wynn's eyes widened as she looked away from him and bit her lip to keep her mouth shut. _I can't believe he heard that! But at least he doesn't know that it's him. _"I-It's no one."

"Sure it is. That explains why you've been acting all shy and girly." Naruto said as he put an arm around her shoulder which sent a tingle down Wynn's spine. "Come on tell me who it is, I won't tell anyone not even Eria." He said to her.

Wynn ran a few steps ahead and flipped him off. "You wish I liked guys so you could have a shot with me." She said as she bent over forward, licked her finger and placed on her butt saying "Tsss." Imitating steam and walked into the school.

Naruto laughed as he took out his phone to send a good morning text to Hinata. _Wynn is something else._ He thought as he shook his head. _What guy wouldn't want to be friends with her?_

* * *

"Hinata told me that you two are getting back together." Neji said as he threw a straight punch at Naruto who blocked it and threw a punch of his own which Neji also managed to block with his free hand. "I'm keeping an eye on you. I don't know how you convinced her to take you back but I don't trust you."

Naruto smirked as released his grip and took a few steps back. "I'm telling you that it wasn't my fault that I ended up doing what I did." He said he wiped the sweat off his forehead. The two of them had been sparring since the club meeting started and were both exhausted, both had sweat dripping down from their face down to the floor and were panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

Neji dropped his stance and smirked at Naruto. "It's only been a short while but you've improved." He walked over to water fountain, Naruto following close behind. "Next Wednesday we're going to have qualifications for a tournament in January."

"That so?" Naruto asked as he took a sip from the fountain. "Who's fighting?"

Neji walked to the center of the gym and cleared his throat. "Attention everyone!" He said raising one hand in the air. Everyone stopped their matches and looked over to Neji. "Next Wednesday we will start qualification for a Martial Arts Tournament in January. Ten schools will be participating and only five students can participate from each." He folded his arms across his chest. "Anyone who wishes to enter please sign up on the sheet by the door before you leave. That is all for today, we'll meet again tomorrow."

_So only the best of the best are going to get to go. _Naruto smiled as he brought his shirt up and wiped his face. As he picked up his stuff and walked to the door to sign up he noticed a few others already line to sign. _Lee, Kiba, Neji's already put his name down obviously. _He saw a lot of others people he didn't really know. Once he signed his name he turned around and saw a familiar face. "Umm…Hiroshi right?" He said as he handed the pen to him.

"Glad you remember my name." He said as he jotted his name. "I'm sure that you and I are going to make the cut." He said as he walked away. "That is if you've been keeping up with training and all, I mean you haven't shown up here in a while."

Naruto laughed as he headed outside where he saw Eria and Wynn waiting for him. Eria had a slight smile on her face along with a light streak of red across her cheeks. Wynn was looking away from the door at her phone.

Eria got up and timidly gave him a kiss on his cheek. "H-Hi…" She greeted him looking into his eyes. "I-I was preparing the entire time to do that." She said smiling as she twiddled her fingers. "Do…Do you want to go to my place for a while?"

Naruto looked over at Wynn who stared back at him and let out a small sigh as she stood up. "Umm…actually I'm really sweaty and stuff. How about I meet up with you at the park after I get shower back home?"

Eria smiled up at him and said agreed. "I'll meet you th-there." She said as the three walked out of school and they split ways, Naruto giving her a kiss on the cheek as she walked away. "I think today's been the best day of school." She said with a smile as she looked back at Naruto.

Wynn grunted as she bit her lip. "Oh wait I need to ask Naruto something. I'll be back." Wynn told Eria as she ran to catch up with Naruto, she ran past him and stopped ahead of him. "Naruto…you're going to break up with her today aren't you?" She asked. Naruto looked up at the sky as he ran his hand through his hair. "You are…" She said softly.

"Yeah…I am." He told her as he took a step forward. "Don't tell her or anything." He said as he walked past her.

"Just give her a chance Naruto…" She whispered softly. She looked up and slapped the expression off her own face and ran back to Eria with a smile.

* * *

At the park Eria and Wynn were by the kid's jungle gym as there was no kids there. Wynn hung upside down on the monkey bars, her skirt hanging off her waist up, showing off her bright green panties. Eria stood covering her own face. "Wynn, get down from there, what if someone comes and sees you like that?"

Wynn smiled as Eria said that. "Let them look, if they like what they see they can come and tell me. If they don't they can still come over and tell me." She said as someone in the distance looked over and noticed her and let out a loud whistle. Wynn smiled as she teasingly lowered her panties just a bit to let the guy whistle again.

"You have no shame at all do you?" Eria said from behind her hands.

"None whatsoever." Wynn continued smiling as she stretched her panties around her waist.

"There you are." Naruto said as he came up from behind the girls surprising them.

"Naruto!" Wynn shouted surprised as she fell from the bars and landed on the sand below. She quickly picked herself up and walked away embarrassingly. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." She said as tripped over herself walking away.

"Are you OK?" Naruto said as he ran over and helped her up.

"Haha…Don't worry about me." She said as she walked out of the park area.

"She's been acting a little off lately." Naruto said as he went back to Eria. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Eria shook her head. "No, me and Wynn were here talking." She held onto Naruto's arm as they took a stroll around the park on the jogging trail. "I-It's finally starting to feel like…like we're…we're going out." She said shyly.

"Crap…" Naruto muttered quietly to himself. _This is only going to make things worse for her, just avoid doing anything romantical…ish. _

"S-S-So how was the meeting?" Eria asked, as she clutched onto his jacket sleeve.

"Oh, um…Well I sparred mostly with Neji, he's the current leader of the club right now." He said as he looked up at the sky. "There's a tournament in a few months and we're selecting who's going to represent the school next week."

"You're going to try to go right?" She asked as she began to play slightly with the sleeve. _This is going better than every other time. I'm going to try to k-k-kiss him again later. _She thought with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Of course I am!" Naruto said with a confident grin. "And I'm going to win the tournament too." He formed a fist as he began to grow excited at the thought of competing.

"D-Do you think we can go to that new bakery that opened up?" Eria asked. "I walked past there Saturday morning and it smelled so delicious…I thought maybe we could split something there."

"Sure." Naruto said as he licked his lip. "I have a craving for something sweet anyway." He said as he began to swing their hands to and fro. "Lead the way."

When they got the bakery they each ordered cinnamon roll and a glass of milk. They took their seat at a table outside and began eating.

Eria cut off a piece of hers and began eating. "It's really good." She said happily. "It's one of the best ones I've eaten."

Naruto took a bite of his and licked his lips. "You're right." He said as he looked over to Eria continuing to eat hers. He stared at her lips as she brought the pastry to her face, a bit of frosting smeared across them. _That kiss was pretty nice. Her lips were so soft, I bet they would taste pretty sweet right now. _Naruto sighed as he snapped out of the thought and continued eating. _Don't even think about it. It'll be that much harder on her if you do. _

"Umm…A-About the kiss from ye-yesterday." Eria began as she played with the plastic fork in her hands, shyly looking away. "H-How was it?" Naruto bit the inside of his lip and didn't say anything for a moment. Eria looked over at him and gasped. "I…It was a bad kiss wasn't it?" She asked looking down at the table. "It was my first kiss…" She said as she dropped her hands down.

"N-No it wasn't a bad kiss at all." Naruto said as he held her hands in his. "It was actually very nice, it caught me off guard." Eria perked up and had a slight smile on her face. "B-But…I actually have to tell you something." He said lowering his voice.

"Wh-What's wrong?" She asked. _Is there something I could have done better? _

"There's no easy way to say this." He said as he gulped. "I…uhh…" _I've never broken up with a girl before how do I say this? _He thought as Eria stared into his eyes with a dumbfounded look on her face. "We…haven't been going out long, which is why you're going to be mad but…"

"It's over?" Eria finished his sentence with a slight crack in her voice and she once again lowered her head. "I..I can tel-tell where this is going." She said as her hands began to tremble violently.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto said as he released her hands. "It's got nothing to do with you. I was actually really starting to like you, honestly, but Hinata and I are getting back together. We manage to patch everything up and…well it's complicated." Naruto said as he rose from his seat. "I'm sorry." He apologized again.

Eria looked up at him and smiled. "It's a-alright. I'm happy you two are back to-together." She said as she quickly got out of her seat and walked away from the table, heading home. Tears began to form in her eyes as she walked down the street. _I was stupid to think that it could actually last! I'm just not cut out to be his girlfriend, who would want to be the boyfriend a shy, pathetic girl like me who can't even look at someone's face without looking away one second later? _She thought as she bit her lip and broke into a sprint.

Naruto took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair. "That…was better than I expected." He said to himself as he turned and began walking home. "Still I feel bad for her." He began walking with his hands in his pockets. _I really a nap, I'm dead tired. _

* * *

"Wakey Wake Naruto." A distorted voice said.

Naruto licked his lip as he opened his eyes and tried to make out who was calling him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "Who's it?" He asked still half asleep. Once his vision cleared up he saw that it was Wynn sitting on his computer desk, her legs crossed with a stern look on her face. "What are you doing here?" He said sounding surprised.

"Your grandpa let me in, but that's beside the point." She said as she stood up and walked over to Naruto and stood in front of him. "You gotta have an idea of how Eria is doing right now right?"

Naruto thought about it for a second "Well obviously she's sad, but I doubt she like broken up about it." He said as he sat down at the edge of his bed. "I mean she didn't seem too sad about it when I told her."

"Y-You idiot!" Wynn yelled as she pushed Naruto down on the bed. "She's crying her eyes out right now like never before!" Wynn stood tall, her arms crossed as Naruto sat up again. "She's kicked us all out of her room and locked the door but we could still hear her crying. She was saying stuff like how she's not good enough to be you or anyone's girlfriend!" Wynn continued yelling as her face grew red. She then sat down on the bed next to Naruto and buried her face in her hands as she sighed. "This is horrible."

"I didn't think that she would take it like that…" Naruto said feeling guilty as he leaned his arms on his legs, slouching forward. "I'm not even gonna try to lie…I was starting to like her, but I just miss Hinata too much and we got a chance to get back together."Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes and sat in silence next to each other until Naruto's phone vibrated on the dresser. He reached over and saw he got a text from Hinata. A slight smile came across face as he opened it and read it.

_Can you come over tonight around 7? _

Naruto replied back 'Sure, can't wait to see you' and put the phone on his side. "He looked over at Wynn who was still in the same pose. "I really don't know what to say to make any of this better. You must hate me for this…so I get it if you don't want to talk again after this."

Wynn simply shook her head. "No, it's alright. We're still friends, it's just going to be a long time till she gets over this." She explained as she sighed again.

"I really don't wish for this to happen, but if Hinata and I ever break up again I might go out with her again…" Naruto frowned "if she wants to take me back that is." He said as he put the phone in his pocket. "Please don't tell her that though, she might go getting high hopes and end up waiting for nothing."

Wynn opened up her fingers enough to peak through them and see Naruto. She gulped as she said "W-What if she d-doesn't want to?" Her hands began to tremble. "D-Do you have any other girls in mind?"

Naruto chuckled as he answered back. "Not really. Right now the only girl I want is Hinata."

"W-What if…" Wynn began as she kept her face covered. "Let's say…I…s-started liking…you?" She said weakly. _I didn't just say that…did I? _She thought as she shut her eyes.

"That's funny." Naruto laughed. "Good one." He said feeling slightly better.

_He doesn't know I'm being serious! _She thought as she looked at Naruto. "I think I'm falling in love you Naruto." She said as she held his hands. "Since I drank that potion…you're the only person that's been on my mind." She squeezed his hands.

"Are you being serious?" Naruto asked as Wynn nodded. "B-But you said that it didn't work."

"I…I lied because I didn't want you to freak out if it did…and it's still working." She said as she inched closer, her cheeks reddening.

"Is-Is that why you've been acting all…girly and stuff?" He said as he slowly backed up, beginning to feel nervous.

"Answer the question…please." Wynn pleaded.

"I'm not sure…" _Why is this happening? Why now? _He thought as he bit his lip.

Wynn stopped getting closer and began to laugh. She fell on the floor and held her sides. "You should have seen the look on your face." She pointed at Naruto. "Priceless."

Confused, Naruto pointed at himself. "S…So that was all an act?" He asked laughing a little. "You sure convinced me." He said as he began to settle down.

Wynn stood up and patted down her clothes still laughing. "Come on, walk me out." She told him as they went downstairs. When they got to the door Naruto opened it for her and let her walk out.

"I'm kinda glad you weren't serious." He told her as she walked away. "I'm not sure what I would have done or said if you were." Wynn smiled and walked back to him and stared at him for a second. "What?" He asked with a smile.

Wynn leaned forward and put her index finger under his chin as she kissed his lips causing him to fall back and bring her down with him into the house. She held the kiss for a minute while on top of him before letting go. With a seductive look down on him she smiled and said "I'm dead serious." She stood up and walked back out the door. "I'm not going to try to break up you and Hinata. This is only temporary but while the potion is still in effect," She looked back down at him "I love you." She said and ran off.

Naruto stayed lying on the floor eyes wide open. "She…wasn't kidding…" He said to himself as his phone vibrated again. He opened it and read the message. Naruto scoffed as he read it and sighed as he closed the door with his foot

_That didn't count as cheating so don't worry. You just broke up with Eria and not back together with Hinata….and don't read too much into it…it's the potions fault…_

* * *

"Naruto is that you?" Hanabi's cheerful voice boomed through the intercom at the front gate. "We've been waiting for you all day!" She said as a buzz to unlock the gate was heard.

"Hi Hanabi." Naruto laughed as he pushed open the gate and walked inside, as he walked up to the door he saw it open as Hinata came outside and flashed the smile that he loved at him. He smiled back at her as he sprinted a few steps to her and reached out and held her hands. "Hey there." He said as he put his forehead against hers. The night was cool as a light breeze blew through the sky and the moon above shined brightly in the sky.

Hinata giggled as she lightly pressed her lips against his. "You got no idea how much I've wanted to do that all day." She slipped her hands out of his and placed them behind Naruto's neck. "Now that we're back together-"

"We're not back together yet." Naruto cut her off and smiled.

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata asked letting go.

"One of us needs to ask the other out before that right?" He grinned as he took a step back.

"That's right!" Hanabi yelled as she ran in between them and stared up at Naruto. "I think that Hinata should do it." She said as she laughed.

"Wh-Why me?" Hinata asked surprised by her sister. "And why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see Naruto. I haven't seen him in weeks, and you should ask him out because I'm pretty sure he did it the first time you two started going out."

Naruto patted the top of Hanabi's head. "Actually she just told me that she liked me, and I said 'I guess that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend.' So in a way…I guess you sort of asked me out." Naruto said looking at Hinata. "Still I'd like to hear you actually ask me out."

"Are you serious?" Hinata asked all flustered.

Naruto nodded "There's nothing to worry about right? You already know what I'm going to say."

"F-Fine…" Hinata sighed as she put her hands behind her back and stared off to the side. "N-Naruto…do you want to go out with me?"

"Hmm…" Naruto said as he scratched his chin and turned around. "I have to think about this." He said as Hanabi laughed and heard Hinata giggle. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. He thought about what Eria imagined her crying and kicking Wynn out of her room, which led to him thinking about the kiss that Wynn had given him earlier. _So much happed in one day, I wonder what I would have said if Wynn did ask me out. _He turned around and saw Hinata staring back at him with a smile. He smiled back as he brushed the thoughts out of his mind. _The only girl for me is standing right here before me. _"Why not? I'll give you a shot." He said as he stepped closer to Hinata and held her chin with his hand, kissing her.

"Yay!" Hanabi yelled as she happily clapped her hands. "I knew that you two were meant for each other." She said as she took a picture of the two with her phone.

"Hanabi!" Hinata scolded her sister. "Don't just take a picture out of nowhere."

"But you two look so cute together look." She said as she showed her the picture. "You should put it as your background picture on your phone. Here, I'll send it to you." She said as she ran off inside.

"I see she's still…Hanabi." Naruto said for lack of a better word. "So what's the first thing that you want to do now that we're back together?"

"Well actually I was thinking that m-maybe you could spend the night here." Hinata said as she played with her fingers.

"What!" Naruto shouted. "What is your dad going to say to that?" He said as he began to panic.

"He's actually not here, and neither is anyone else. My dad went on another week long business trip so it's just me and Hanabi…obviously we can't do anything like….like that." She said embarrassingly as she thought back to when she and Naruto slept together. "We just simply sleep together in bed for the night."

Naruto sighed of relief. "That actually sounds good." He said smiling as Hinata led him inside the house. Once inside they ate a dinner that Hinata had prepared earlier watched a bit of television with Hanabi and then headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

"I can't believe that you're spending the night!" Hanabi repeated as she hopped up and down as Naruto waited for Hinata to try to find something for Naruto to sleep in from their father's room. "All of us can stay up late and talk and-"

"No Hinata. We're all going to bed soon we still have school tomorrow." Hinata said as she came back with a pair of sweatpants for Naruto to wear.

"Then he sleeps in my room right?" Hanabi asked. "We know you're going to seduce him with your womanly wiles and end up-"

"No we're not!" Hinata yelled and cut her off before she got a chance to finish the sentence. "You can use one of the extra toothbrushes in the bathroom cupboard Naruto." She told him as he went into the bathroom laughing at the siblings. She looked down at Hanabi and shook her head. "Honestly, what makes act like this?"

Hanabi shrugged and walked to her room. "Who knows?"

Naruto and Hinata went to her room the two climbed into bed and got comfortable under the covers. Naruto cradles his arm over Hinata and held her close as he kissed the back of her head and whispered "I love you Hinata." Bringing a smile to her face and making her hold his hand.

"I really missed you, you know?" Hinata told him as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Same here." He said as he kissed the back of her head and brought her closer to him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. EriaxNaruto is over even though it didnt last too long lol. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
